Principios
by DreamGirl93
Summary: Sobre cómo Leo divide su tiempo entre sus funciones de Anciano y su familia. La infancia de Chris y Wyatt. Aviso: contiene spanking/azotes/nalgadas.
1. Chapter 1: Cosas que nunca haría

**N.a.: Esta historia se puede considerar una precuela del fic "Formando una familia" que aun no he concluído. No he abandonado el otro, don´t worry. Iba a tener un sólo capítulo, pero me he picado y creo que la voy a continuar. **

**En esta historia Leo no vuelve a ser mortal, sino que sigue siendo un Anciano. Es como si no existiera la última temporada de la serie, salvo por el hecho de que las hermanas sí fingieron su muerte para llevar una vida normal.**

**Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

En un solo día yo podía recorrer más de medio mundo. Podía cerrar los ojos en San Francisco, y abrirlos en Atenas. Podía recorrer las calles como si fuera uno más, y al segundo siguiente observarlo todo desde arriba como si fuera un Ser Supremo. Sé que muchos me veían así: como un ser superior que caminaba entre las personas. No entendían que yo sólo era una persona más, pero cargada de muchas responsabilidades. Era alguien que tenía que dividir su tiempo entre el mundo y su familia. Y a veces era difícil decir cuál de las dos cosas suponía un mayor esfuerzo.

Uno de esos días en los que tener una familia podía ser más duro que ser uno de los guardianes del universo, yo descubrí lo inútil que es repetirse la frase "yo en esto no seré como mi padre", y lo útil que es, al mismo tiempo. Ese día, estuve viendo a mi familia como quien cambia de canal: sólo durante unos segundos inconexos.

- Ya estoy aquí – anuncié de madrugada, mirando a Piper que acababa de despertar.

- ¿Has dormido fuera? – preguntó ella, con esa voz pastosa de quien aún tiene la mente en el mundo de los sueños.

- No he dormido – reconocí. Ella se giró y me miró de esa forma que podía hacer temblar la tierra.

- Pues tienes que hacerlo.

- En realidad, no. – repliqué, sonriendo con un poco de petulancia. Pero a ella no podía engañarla.

- No eres inmortal.

Iba a replicar, porque de hecho, y técnicamente, sí que lo era, pero en ese momento sentí la llamada de los demás Ancianos.

- Tengo que irme – musité, y sin esperar respuesta orbité, lejos de mi cama. Lejos de mi esposa.

Regresé un par de horas después. Piper estaba con sus hermanas y ninguna de las tres pareció inmutarse por mi presencia. Ya estaban acostumbradas a escuchar un tintineo, y que de pronto alguien apareciera entre órbitas azules.

- …sólo digo que esta es de esas cosas que nosotras podemos resolver – decía Phoebe, en el momento en que llegué. Se estaba poniendo unos pendientes a juego con su elegante ropa: debía de estar preparándose para ir a trabajar.

- Y yo sólo digo que no fingimos nuestra muerte para seguir cazando demonios – replicó Piper. – Queríamos una vida normal ¿recordáis?

- Y la tenemos. Más o menos. – dijo Paige, la más joven de las tres aunque tampoco había una gran diferencia. Quizá de las tres hermanas Paige era la que más se parecía a mí. Era medio luz blanca, al fin y al cabo, y ella también guiaba a las personas, en muchos sentidos. Por eso me ayudaba con la escuela de magia, desde que Guideon dejó forzosamente de ser su director.

- Oh, sí, invocar a un demonio en lugar de organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo es de lo más normal – replicó Piper con sarcasmo.

- ¡Por el amor de…! ¡Leo, hazla entrar en razón! – dijo Paige, y así me metió donde yo nunca quería estar: en medio de las tres.

- Yo… - tragué saliva. Nada me hubiera gustado más que apoyar a Piper, pero como luz blanca mi trabajo era aconsejar a las hermanas, protegerlas y conducirlas por el buen camino, mágicamente hablando. – Puede que por ocuparse de un demonio no pase nada…No quiere decir que tengáis que renunciar a vuestra vida normal…

Piper me fulminó literalmente con la mirada, dolida porque no la apoyara.

- Si alguien descubre que las Embrujadas siguen vivas… - comenzó, pero yo la interrumpí.

- …nos aseguraremos de que no os descubran.

Piper finalmente accedió. Ella tampoco quería que ese demonio hiciera daño a ningún inocente. Más bien, hubiera sido feliz al desconocer la existencia de esa amenaza. Pero una vez conocida, la bruja que llevaba en su interior la pedía que interviniera y combatiera el mal, tal como había hecho siempre desde que tenía poderes. Me hubiera gustado quedarme para asesorarlas, pero sentí otra llamada de mis Hermanos, en ésta ocasión para decidir el destino de un luz blanca descarriado. Tuve que ausentarme de nuevo, en contra de mi voluntad. Claro que "mi" voluntad era algo que a nadie parecía importarle demasiado…

Quizás yo era menos rígido que otros Ancianos. No lo sé. He llevado una vida bastante poco ortodoxa como luz blanca. Se han hecho muchas excepciones conmigo: me enamoré de una bruja a la que debía proteger, me casé con ella, tuve hijos…A veces he estirado las normas hasta romperlas. Pocos años atrás vino del futuro un chico joven que resultó ser mi hijo. Antes de saber que éramos familia, mi instinto me decía que ocultaba algo y no dejé de perseguirlo, inflexible, por cada pequeña norma que rompía. Él me enseñó cómo a veces lo estipulado no es lo correcto, y cuando descubrí el vínculo que nos unía yo mismo traspasé algunas líneas para ayudarle. Todo eso me convirtió en un Anciano "bastante flexible", según creo, pero lo que sin duda hacia que no fuera como los demás era que yo tenía familia. Aunque dividía mi tiempo entre mi deber y mi gente, el bienestar de los míos, su salud, estaba por encima de cualquier Bien Mayor. La vida ya me había puesto a prueba varias veces respecto a eso.

Era, como digo, un Anciano un tanto atípico, y tal vez por eso me empeñé con tanto ahínco en defender al luz blanca al cual teníamos que juzgar aquél día. Tomé su causa como la mía propia, y me negué a que perdiera sus alas, a que reciclaran su alma…Su único delito había sido enamorarse, y no me parecía justo que fuera condenado por algo que a mí se me perdonó.

Tuve éxito en mi empeño, y conseguí que no fuera sancionado, pero le asignaron un nuevo cargo y le prohibieron mantener ningún tipo de relación con la mujer a la que amaba. Yo sabía que incumpliría esa orden. Sabía que se verían en secreto, como habían hecho cientos de brujos y luces blancas a lo largo de los tiempos: por eso había mitad luces blancas como mis hijos sueltos por el mundo. Aquella especie de vista, que en realidad era sólo un eufemismo para no decir abiertamente que era un juicio en toda regla, extinguió toda mi mañana, y cuando orbité de regreso a casa era ya pasada la hora de comer.

Fue chocante para mí lo que encontré al aparecer en el salón de la mansión Haliwell. Todo estaba destrozado: una imagen a la que ya tendría que estar acostumbrado, pero igualmente inquietante. Era evidente que aquél había sido el escenario de una pelea mágica, y las hermanas tendrían trabajo que hacer reparándolo todo, a no ser que ese trabajo recayera en mí, lo cual era muy probable. En ese momento no le di importancia a ninguno de los valiosos objetos destrozados, porque me atenazaba el miedo de que la casa no hubiera sido lo único en sufrir daños. Sin embargo, Piper entró enseguida en la habitación, con Chris en brazos, calmando mis temores. Mi bebé de casi tres años había llorado, pero en ese momento parecía tranquilo, con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en mí.

- ¡Papi! – exclamó, y extendió sus manitas hacia mí, pidiéndome que le cogiera. Le cogí de los brazos de Piper sonriendo como el idiota enamorado de mis hijos que era, y le di un beso. Después besé a Piper también.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – pregunté, pero antes de que me respondiera reparé en la mancha de sangre en la camiseta de Piper. No era sangre de demonio. Me sentí al borde de la histeria. - ¿Está bien Wyatt?

- Sí, está bien. Tranquilo.

- ¿Y Phoebe y Paige?

- Bien también.

- ¿Y esa sangre? – inquirí, convencido de que se estaba callando algo.

- Es mía. Paige me curó.

Dejé escapar el aire con frustración. La habían herido. Automáticamente la examiné, pese a saber que no iba a encontrar nada porque los poderes de luz blanca de Paige ya se habían ocupado de reparar cualquier daño.

- Tendrías que haberme llamado – protesté, algo molesto. ¿Para qué narices era su luz blanca, su protector, si no acudía a mí cuando tenía problemas?

- No fue necesario.

- Tu camiseta no dice lo mismo.

- No es la primera vez que me hieren.

- Pero será la última, si puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Phoebe ha dominado al demonio con la poción que hizo Paige. Yo fui el cebo.

Me encendí de rabia al escuchar aquello, pero sabía que enfadarme no iba a servir de nada. Piper era una de las mujeres más cabezotas que conocía y nunca conseguía que se preocupara lo suficiente de su seguridad.

La personita que tenía en brazos llamó mi atención tirando suavemente de mi camisa. Para Christopher aquella conversación debía de estar siendo muy aburrida. Cuando vio que le miraba, me sonrió y supe lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera: mi pequeño orbitó y se apareció encima de la mesa del salón, a la que le había dicho infinidad veces que no se subiera.

- Chris, baja de ahí – regañó Piper, pero los dos sabíamos que era inútil.

- Christopher, te he dicho muchas veces que no te subas ahí.

- No he subido – protestó mi niño, muy convencido – He orbitado.

Tuve que darle mentalmente la razón. Qué mente tan perversamente inteligente para un niño tan maravillosamente pequeño. Pero, orgullo paterno a un lado, eso que estaba haciendo era peligroso. Podía caerse de la mesa y romperse algo, y lo peor es que eso él ya lo sabía, pero sabía también que yo podría curarle en un segundo, por lo que una caída no le preocupaba demasiado. Piper se acercó a él y le tomó en brazos. Luego le puso en el suelo y le dio una palmadita en el culo, realmente suave bajo mi punto de vista, pero no bajo el de mi niño, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a punto de rebosar.

- Tampoco puedes orbitar. A las mesas ni se escala, ni se orbita, ni se sube uno de ninguna otra manera – le dijo ella, y con eso consiguió que el labio de Chris temblara, en ese paso previo al llanto que tan bien conocíamos los dos. Piper trató de cogerle en brazos, pero se quedó abrazando al aire porque Chris orbitó a los míos.

- Papi – reclamó, aun decidiendo si se echaba a llorar o no.

- Dime.

- Mamá mala. – protestó, con indignación. Le di un beso en la frente.

- ¿Te ha pegado? – pregunté, como si no lo hubiera visto, y mi bebé asintió. - ¿Por qué, campeón?

Pero, efectivamente, mi hijo era perversamente inteligente, y sabía que si me decía la verdad yo podría ponerme de parte de su madre.

- Porque es mala – me aseguró, como quien usa un argumento infalible. Para un niño de su edad, sin duda lo era.

- ¿Y tú has sido bueno? – inquirí, con mi voz más inocente.

- Yo "sempre" soy bueno. – declaró con convicción y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme.

- Eso seguro, campeón. Pero me parece que ya sabes que no puedes subirte a la mesa.

- No, yo no "sabo" – respondió, poniendo la carita de niño bueno más falsa (y más adorable) de la historia.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Acaso papá no te ha dicho muchas veces que ahí no se sube? – pregunté, capciosamente. Chris me miró con sus ojitos inteligentes y se enfurruñó un poco al ver que yo no le defendía ni le daba la razón.

- Muchas no. – protestó, y yo me volví a reír, pero luego hice por ponerme serio.

- Muchas o pocas, el caso es que ya te lo había dicho, campeón. Y mamá también, que lo sé yo. Así que mamá no ha sido mala, sólo ha sido sincera, porque siempre te dice que si te portas mal te castiga, y es lo que ha hecho. ¿Es mala por ser sincera?

- ¡Es mala por hacerme pupa! – exclamó mi niño, acordándose de pronto de que hacía unos segundos iba a llorar, y entones empezó a hacerlo. Parecía realmente indignado porque yo no me pusiera de su lado.

Piper le tomó entonces de mis brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Hizo que diera botecitos en sus brazos y le miró con cariño.

- ¿Le has contado a papá lo valiente que has sido? – le preguntó, en un tono ligeramente más agudo y exagerado de lo normal. En ese tono especial para los niños pequeños. Chris dejó de llorar, negó con la cabeza, y se restregó los ojos. Luego me miró.

- Vi al demonio malo – me dijo, y yo me quedé helado. Ese ser había estado cerca de MI bebé. Eso explicaba porque tenía signos de haber llorado cuando llegué. Le acaricié la cabeza y miré a Piper con aprensión. Ella me devolvió la misma mirada, pero luego me sonrió, como para recordarme que no había pasado nada.

- ¿Tuviste miedo?

- Un poco. Pero Wyatt hizo luz bonita – respondió Chris.

- Activó su escudo alrededor de los dos – explicó Piper. Mi otro bebé podía alzar un escudo que lo protegía de quienes querían hacerle daño, y cuando nació Chris cogió la costumbre de protegerle también a él. Costumbre que a mí me aliviaba mucho, porque había pocas cosas capaces de traspasar el escudo de Wyatt.

En ese momento, como sabiendo que hablábamos de él, se oyeron los pasitos de Wyatt que bajaba por las escaleras. Me parecía increíble que tuviera ya cinco años, y que pudiera bajar esas escaleras sin ayuda. Crecía tan rápido…

- ¡Papá! – me saludó, y corrió para abrazarme. Gestos tan sencillos como ese me llenaban de la más absoluta felicidad…

… y el trabajo me la quitaba. Una nueva llamada directa a mis sentidos de luz blanca me privó de disfrutar por más tiempo de la compañía de mi familia. Piper, que conocía mis gestos como si fueran suyos, supo lo que pasaba por mi mueca de fastidio.

- Ah, no, Leo. No te atrevas a irte ahora – me amenazó. – Dijiste que nos llevarías al médico. Wyatt tiene vacuna y el coche está averiado.

- ¡No, vacuna no! – protestó mi niño.

- Puedes pedirle a Paige que os lleve – sugerí. Ella también podía orbitar.

- ¡Paige no es su padre! – replicó mi enfurecida mujer. Yo sabía que tenía razón, y tuve un gran dilema interno.

- Mami, vacuna no – siguió diciendo Wyatt, al verse ignorado la primera vez. Yo les miré a ambos, deseando acompañarles, pero entonces sentí la llama de nuevo, acompañada esta vez de mi nombre, pronunciado por muchas voces.

"Leo" decían los Ancianos.

- Tengo que irme – gemí. Piper me miró mal, pero pude ver que comprendía. Orbité y me fui de allí, escuchando de fondo las súplicas de Wyatt sobre no ser vacunado. Reflexioné acerca de la vida normal que quería mi esposa. Se la había ganado. Tenía derecho a ella, pero parecía difícil mientras yo siguiera siendo un Anciano... Lamentablemente, no es una de esas cosas a las que puedes renunciar. Me hice Anciano forzosamente y aun así tenía que admitir que había cosas del cargo que me gustaban, pero a veces se hacía incompatible con tener una familia…No obstante, la versión del futuro de mi pequeño Chris venía de un mundo en el que yo no había estado ahí para ser su padre, ni el de Wyatt, y eso era algo que yo no iba a permitir. Por eso, cuando estuve frente al resto de mis Hermanos y vi que no me necesitaban para resolver el problema por el cual me habían llamado, les dije que tenía una familia de la que hacerme cargo, y me fui.

Había pasado sólo media hora desde que me marchara. La casa ya estaba recogida (cosa de magia, sin duda) y Piper y Wyatt ya no estaban.

- Paige les ha llevado a la consulta – explicó Phoebe, sentada en el sofá con Chris encima. – Volverán en una hora, más o menos.

Sin embargo, cinco minutos después, mientras Phoebe preparaba el baño para Chris, Wyatt orbitó delante de mí. Me quedé muy sorprendido.

- Wyatt – llamé, y me acerqué a él muy despacito. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mi hijo me miró con esos ojos que ponía cuando había hecho algo malo y no quería que yo lo supiera.

- Wyatt – repetí, sonando un poco más firme aquella vez, pero sin llegar a sonar enfadado. Mi pequeño se mordió el labio.

- El médico tonto me quería pinchar –me explicó, y sonó como a "tienes que entenderlo… seguro que lo entiendes… por fa, entiéndelo".

- Tienen que vacunarte, Wyatt, por eso te tenía que pinchar y no es tonto por eso. ¿Dónde está mamá?

Esa era la pregunta que Wyatt no quería que yo le hiciera. Se suponía que él no podía orbitar sólo. Podía perderse y aparecer en cualquier otro lado, sin contar con que alguien podía verle. Por eso habían ido con Paige, que tendría que estar con Piper, que tendría que estar con Wyatt…

Segundos después alguien más orbitó en la habitación. Eran Piper y Paige, y cuando Piper vio a Wyatt pude notar su alivio como algo físico.

- Estás aquí – susurró, y se acercó a él para espachurrarlo en un abrazo. - ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? ¡Se suponía que estabas en el baño, haciendo pis!

Al oír la palabra "pis" Wyatt se empezó a reír, con infantilismo, y eso acabó por hacer que Piper perdiera los nervios, ya que aún no se había recuperado del susto. Le dio un par de azotes, pero Wyatt se siguió riendo. Pude notar que Piper iba a enfadarse de verdad, y lo cierto es que a mí también me molestaba un poco que el niño se riera así, como si le diera igual el castigo. Decidí intervenir.

- No es para reírse, Wyatt. Mamá se ha llevado un buen susto. Sabes que no puedes orbitar e irte. Es peligroso.

- Me dijo que quería entrar al baño sólo, y yo como una tonta voy y le dejo, y de pronto veo que no está…- dijo Piper, al borde del llanto – Pensé… podía habérsele llevado algún demonio…Podía… podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa.

Wyatt dejó de reír y vi cómo miró a su madre preguntándose por qué estaba tan triste y asustada. No parecía entender del todo la situación, aunque había captado que no estábamos muy contentos con él.

- Yo no quería vacuna – dijo Wyatt, porque aquella era su única explicación. Nos miró a los dos, desde abajo, con ojitos brillantes. Yo suspiré, y me puse a su altura, hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

- La vacuna es necesaria para estar sano, hijo. No puedes irte de esa forma. No puedes mentir a tu madre para estar sólo y orbitar, y tampoco puedes usar la magia en un lugar público a no ser que estés en peligro. Eso que has hecho está muy mal, Wyatt.

Pude notar que mi niño me escuchaba…y que no le gustó nada lo que escuchó. Wyatt odiaba que yo le regañara. Se lo tomaba mucho peor a cuando lo hacia su madre, quizá porque me veía menos, quizá porque yo era el padre "cómplice" mientras que el papel de mala solía jugarlo Piper. Mi niño se enfadó y me pegó en el pecho con su puñito. Yo le cogí la mano intentando no hacer fuerza y le di un azote suave.

- Eso no se hace – le dije con mucha calma.

Los ojos de Wyatt se llenaron de lágrimas y pude notar cómo luchaba por no derramarlas. Yo sabía que no le había dolido: había sido muy flojo. Piper le había dado más fuerte que yo y él se había limitado a reírse. Era más el hecho de que yo le castigara. Suspiré. Iba a decirle algo, cuando de pronto la mano con la que sujetaba su brazo se cerró en la nada: Wyatt volvió a orbitar. Por desgracia para él, y por suerte para mí, yo era un Anciano, y mi niño aunque fuera muy poderoso y el destinatario de una profecía, era sólo medio luz blanca. Así que detuve su órbita con un movimiento de mi mano y le atrapé en mis brazos cuando cayó del aire como efecto de mi actuación.

- Te hemos dicho que no hagas eso – le regañé, y me soné demasiado enfadado. Relajé mi tono hasta que fuera adecuado para un niño de cinco años.

- ¡Eres tonto! – me gritó, muy enfadado, e intentó darme una patada. Mi primera reacción fue enfadarme. Esa no era la clase de comportamiento que quería de mi niño. Mi segunda reacción fue enfadarme aún más, porque Wyatt había optado por enrabietarse porque le hubiera regañado, en vez de entender que no podía volver a escaparse de nuevo. Suspiré.

- No lo soy, y no puedes llamármelo ni darme patadas. Sube a tu cuarto, Wyatt.

- ¡No!

- Sube. Papá está enfadado contigo ahora mismo.

- ¡No! – repitió, mirándome con desafío. Estábamos en la época de decir "no" por sistema a todo, pero yo sabía que ganaba más batallas a base de insistir que con enfados, así que no perdí la paciencia.

- Si te mando a tu cuarto, tienes que ir a tu cuarto. ¿Quieres además un tiempo en la esquina?

Wyatt negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Pero no quiero ir a mi cuarto!

- ¡Pues tienes que hacerlo! – repliqué y me soné más furioso de lo que pretendía. Wyatt se estremeció un poquito y luego orbitó.

- Tranquila – le dije a Piper, después de sentir a mi hijo en el piso de arriba – Ha ido a su cuarto.

Wyatt prefería orbitar a subir las escaleras, pero yo sabía que aquella vez no lo había hecho por placer, sino porque yo le había gritado un poco. Me sentí mal. Eso no era frecuente. Wyatt no solía comportarse así. Era un poco trasto, pero generalmente me obedecía. Aquella vez ni siquiera parecía haberme escuchado. Pensaba dejarle en su cuarto unos minutos, y luego intentar hablar con él de nuevo, hasta que entendiera que no podía escaparse nunca más. Pero Piper tenía otros planes.

- Tienes que castigarle – me dijo.

- ¿Qué?

- Te ha pegado, y te ha insultado.

- Son cosas de críos. Sólo tenía una rabieta… - dije, muy flojito. Cierto que aquello no me había gustado, pero creía que era mejor no prestarle atención. Aquello de "no le hagas caso y dejará de hacerlo", aunque era un método de educación en el que yo no creía demasiado…Vi que Piper tampoco, por la forma en la que me miró.

- Ha intentado escaparse. Dos veces.

- No quería que lo vacunaran – defendí yo – Cualquier niño de tener poderes haría lo mismo.

- Él no es cualquier niño, y ya sabe que no puede hacer eso. Por eso se fue al baño…dándome esquinazo….Y luego ha intentado irse de nuevo, cuando le regañabas.

- Tiene cinco años… - protesté. Me mostraba tan reacio a admitir que mi mujer tenía razón porque sabía al tipo de castigo al que se estaba refiriendo. Me estaba pidiendo que subiera al cuarto de mi hijo, y le pegara. Nunca lo había hecho. A veces le daba uno o dos azotes, flojito, sobre el pantalón. Pero nunca le había dado una paliza propiamente dicha, ni me creía capaz de hacerlo. Era de esas cosas que me había propuesto no hacer nunca…

Piper me miró a los ojos, y pude ver que seguía más o menos el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Eres el padre divertido. El que juega con él, y le lleva por ahí a sitios imposibles donde otros padres sin magia no pueden llegar. Yo soy la que estoy con él todo el día. A mí me hace caso. Ya has visto que a ti no, y que se enfada cuando pretendes ser su padre. – me dijo, y a mí me molestó lo muy acertada que estuvo, porque era algo en lo que yo ya había caído.

- Tiene cinco años… - repetí, casi suplicante.

- Lo sé, Leo. Lo sé. Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti. Estoy harta de ser la mala. Pero ya has visto lo poco que le afectan un par de palmaditas.

Pude ver cómo ella notaba que iba ganando terreno. Me fastidiaba la facilidad de Piper para conseguir que yo hiciera siempre lo que ella quería. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener razón? ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón en ese momento?

- Tienes que hacerlo tú – siguió diciendo ella – porque es a ti a quien no ve como un padre. Como una figura a la que obedecer.

"Ya, pero, ¿qué clase de figura paterna de mierda seré entonces?" estuve a punto de decir, pero me lo callé a tiempo. Ella no lo entendía. Yo no quería ser como mi padre. Me lo había propuesto. Me lo había prometido a mí mismo, y a un edredón viejo que se había tragado miles de mis lágrimas.

Luego recordé ese mundo alternativo, esa realidad futura en la que Wyatt era malo. Eso era algo que yo no iba a permitir…

Piper se puso a mi lado, y me acarició el brazo. Supe que me entendía perfectamente.

- Yo no quiero, tú no quieres, y Dios, está claro que él tampoco quiere. No lo hagas ni por mí, ni por ti. Ni siquiera por la necesidad del buen funcionamiento de las cosas en ésta casa. Pero, si de verdad le quieres, tienes que subir ahí y darle unos azotes.

Odiaba cuando mi mujer desarmaba todos mis argumentos con uno de sus discursos intensos y llenos de razón. Yo sabía que en realidad ella no estaba tan tranquila y segura como aparentaba, y que eso era una fachada que mantenía por mí, porque yo lo necesitaba en aquél momento. Pero aun así parecía mucho más decidida que yo. Cientos de malos recuerdos me asaltaron en aquél momento, en cuanto me imaginé a mí mismo subiendo a la habitación de mi hijo para castigarle. Volví a oír el rechinar de unos zapatos viejos en unos escalones más viejos todavía. Involuntariamente, volví a estremecerme con un miedo antiguo…El miedo que sentía cuando sabía que había cabreado a mi padre.

- Está bien – respondí al final. – Pero lo haré a mi manera.

Mi mujer pareció notar el cambio de mi voz, que de pronto parecía más firme, a pesar de que dentro de mí había un niño asustado que quería correr y esconderse. Supuse que en eso consiste precisamente el anteponer las necesidades de un hijo a las de uno: consiste en tener ganas de hacer algo, como huir, y olvidarse de ello porque no es lo que tu hijo necesita.

- ¿Y cuál es tu manera? – preguntó ella, sin disimular su curiosidad.

- Una en la que aprenda algo. Una en la que sepa que le quiero, y siempre lo voy a querer. Una en la que si llora lo haga por arrepentimiento, y no por miedo.

Piper me miraba de una forma que sólo pude calificar como compasiva. Sus ojos oscuros siempre me inspiraban ternura, aun en las veces en las que ella pretendía mirar con furia.

- No concibo que lo hagas de otra manera – susurró ella. Y así, bajita como era, de pronto me pareció muy grande.

Apretó mi mano con firmeza y dulzura a la vez, y yo suspiré. Segundos después me vi a mi mismo subiendo las escaleras. Mis zapatos no rechinaban, y los escalones tampoco, pero puede que mi hijo me estuviera oyendo subir igual que yo oía subir a mi padre. Puede que me esperara sentado en la cama, con la mirada fija en la puerta, de la misma forma en la que yo esperaba a un hombre frío, más grande y más fuerte que yo… ¿Me vería mi hijo así? ¿Fuerte y frío? Al menos, me dije. Yo no había sido violento. Yo no le había hecho temblar sólo con el sonido de mi voz…aunque le había gritado. Me propuse corregir eso en el futuro.

Mi hijo tenía la puerta abierta y estaba mirando por la ventana. Me miró cuando entré y luego apartó la mirada. No vi en él signos de que me tuviera miedo. Me dije que eso era bueno, pero tal vez fuera porque aún no sabía lo que me proponía.

- ¿Vas a regañarme más? – me preguntó malhumorado. Como si yo no tuviera el derecho de regañarle. Como si hubiera hecho algo injusto o indebido.

- Más o menos. – respondí con la garganta seca. Me senté a su lado en la cama. – He venido a repasar contigo todas las cosas que podías haber hecho mejor hoy.

- No quiero.

- Me da igual si no quieres, Wyatt - le dije, intentando seguir sonando amable – Es algo que tenemos que hacer. Podemos empezar con el médico. ¿Crees que ha estado bien irte así, asustando a mamá y a la tía?

Wyatt no me respondió y me miró enfadado.

- ¿Wyatt? – insistí. - ¿Crees que ha estado bien?

- No quería asustar a mamá…- dijo muy bajito, y vi que aquello era un gran paso.

- Tú sabes que no puedes orbitar sólo fuera de casa. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Lo sé – respondió mi niño, más bajito todavía.

- Y también sabes que no puedes pegar ni insultar, y mucho menos a papá.

Wyatt no me respondió verbalmente, pero dijo que sí con la cabeza, y luego miró al suelo.

- Pues por todas esas cosas, te tengo que castigar, cariño. Porque soy tu padre, y cuando haces algo malo es mi trabajo enseñarte que no puedes hacerlo.

Wyatt levantó la cabeza y me miró de una forma que tendría que estar prohibida. En serio. Esos ojos incumplían alguna ley en contra de la manipulación de padres primerizos. Tragué saliva y logré sobreponerme.

- También es mi trabajo enseñarte que te quiero, y aunque ahora no lo entiendas, si voy a castigarte es precisamente porque te quiero.

Pude ver que tenía toda la atención de mi pequeño. Entendía lo que la palabra "castigo" significaba, pero no lo que implicaba. En realidad era muy ambiguo. Podía significar desde unos minutos en la esquina a no ir al parque. Por eso decidí poner algo de luz en sus confundidas ideas. Le alcé para ponerle de pie, y le coloqué frente a mí.

- Voy a darte unos azotes – le expliqué. Esa era otra palabra que él entendía, pero también le hizo sentir confundido. Normalmente no lo hacía así. Normalmente cuando hacía algo malo su madre o yo le dábamos una palmadita. Eso era un azote y generalmente no implicaba esa conversación previa ni esa forma de actuar. Wyatt estaba un poco perdido, y se sentía inseguro. Noté la confusión de mi niño y eso me mataba más que cualquier otra cosa. Supe que no podía seguir hablando, así que dejé de hacerlo. Bajé mis manos hasta el pantaloncito de mi hijo, y desabroché el botón. Wyatt me observó muy atentamente. Esa era otra novedad: siempre le había pegado encima del pantalón. Reaccionó por fin cuando le bajé esa prenda, y también los calzoncillos. Se revolvió un poco, intranquilo, e intentó zafarse cuando vi que le agarraba. Noté que se asustaba y se me quebró el alma.

- Te voy a poner sobre mis rodillas – le dije, y de alguna forma aquellas palabras le calmaron, como si el conocer lo que iba a pasar fuera tranquilizador para él. Se quedó quieto, y yo le coloqué como le había dicho que lo haría.

Una vez así, sentí que me moría. Que no podía hacerlo. Entonces, Wyatt empezó a llorar, antes de que le hubiera tocado. Wyatt lloraba bastante poco para un niño. Menos que Chris, por lo que había observado, y en cualquier caso nunca había llorado así. No estaba enrabietado. No estaba furioso. No había tenido un mal sueño ni se había asustado por un demonio o cualquier otra cosa que diera miedo. No se había caído, ni dado un golpe. Lloraba porque yo estaba enfadado con él, e iba a pegarle.

- Papi…yo no quería llamarte eso – me dijo, y escondió la cabecita en sus brazos. Yo le acaricié la espalda, y subí un poco su camiseta para dibujar circulitos en su piel.

- Lo sé, cariño. Sé que no querías hacer ninguna de esas cosas, y yo tampoco quiero hacer esto. – le aseguré, y luego suspiré. No sé de dónde, ni de qué forma, pero saqué fuerzas para hacer aquello.

SWAT

La primera palmada nos sorprendió a los dos, por el sonido y lo que nos hizo sentir. Wyatt apretó fuerte su manita sobre mi pantalón y yo sentí que la bilis se subía a mi garganta. Supe que si hacía aquello despacio los dos nos íbamos a morir.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Nada de escaparse. Nunca.

- Nun….snif…nunca más, papi.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Ai – lloriqueó Wyatt, quebrándose con un sollozo.

SWAT SWAT

Me detuve ahí. Mi niño tenía sólo cinco años. Dejé mi mano en su espalda y noté cómo se estremecía con cada nuevo sollozo. Estuve un rato así y luego le levante y le coloqué la ropa. Le senté en mis piernas y le di un beso en la cabeza. Sus lágrimas me estaban matando.

- Ya está. Ya pasó. Ssssh, tranquilo. Ahora vendrá mamá y te mimará un poco.

- Pero yo no quiero que me mime mamá –lloriqueó Wyatt, mirándome de una forma que me hizo sentir la persona más horrible del planeta. – Yo quiero que me mimes tú.

Se me cerró el estómago y se me hinchó el pecho. Eso era algo que yo había querido decirle a mi padre muchas veces: "papá, quiero que me mimes". Pero nunca me había atrevido, porque él nunca me había dado la oportunidad. Yo abracé a mi hijo y le acaricié el pelo.

- Eso no tienes que pedirlo, bebé, porque yo voy a mimarte siempre. Yo te quiero mucho.

De pronto, sentí que se calmaba entre mis brazos. Que dejaba de sollozar. Seguía llorando un poco, pero no era ya ese llanto angustioso que había amenazado con volverme loco. Le tenía así, abrazado, cuando vino Piper. Sin decir nada entró, y se sentó a nuestro lado, y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza. En algún punto dejó de llorar del todo, pero no me soltó en ningún momento. Más bien, enredó tanto brazos como piernas alrededor del tronco de mi cuerpo, como si yo fuera un árbol y él un mono. Sentí su respiración, y sabía que él sentía la mía. Tal vez sentía también mis latidos, rítmicos, sedantes…no tardó en cerrar los ojos, y enseguida escuché que su respiración se ralentizaba. Con mucho cuidado, muy despacito, le dejé sobre la cama. Pero no me separé de él ni un milímetro.

Cuando Wyatt llevaba un rato dormido, noté que Piper me miraba. Tal vez quería evaluar cómo me sentía. Tal vez quisiera preguntarme algo. O tal vez mi rostro en ese momento era el del hombre viejo que se suponía que yo debía ser, si mi alma no se hubiera reciclado, dando lugar a un luz blanca. Sentí que debía decir algo y tardé sólo unos segundos más en encontrar las palabras. Hablé sin dejar de mirar a mi hijo, como si en sus facciones estuvieran las respuestas que mi torturada mente necesitaba escuchar.

- Si mi padre estuviera aquí, diría algo así como que un castigo no debe contener abrazos, ni palabras dulces, ni caricias. Es más, ni siquiera entendería que pudiera contenerlo, así que tal vez no diría nada y directamente se reiría de mí.

Experimenté el apoyo gestual de mi esposa cuando puso su mano en mi hombro, y en ese momento fue una de las mejores cosas que había experimentado en mi vida.

- Y, si tu padre estuviera aquí, ¿tú que le dirías? – preguntó, demostrando una vez más la capacidad que tenía para comprender cada una de mis emociones. A veces, me asaltaba la duda de si no sería ella la empática, en lugar de su hermana Phoebe. Cuando me miró, sus ojos no reflejaban su dolor, sino el mío.

- Que yo no entiendo que pueda ser de otra manera. Le quiero mucho más de lo enfadado que estoy, así que es lógico que dedique más tiempo a demostrarle lo primero que lo segundo. Un castigo no tiene que servir para descargar el enfado del padre, ni puede servir para enseñar nada por sí mismo. ¿Qué aprende uno cuando viene alguien y te pega? ¿Qué puedes aprender más que el miedo y la impotencia de saber que una persona que te quiere va a hacerte daño cada vez que te equivoques? El resultado puede ser el mismo: la obediencia del hijo. Pero en el camino se puede perder algo mucho más importante que la obediencia: el afecto. No el amor…eso no se pierde tan fácilmente. Yo…sigo queriendo a mi padre. Es mi padre, y le debo la vida. Siempre le voy a querer. Pero me sentiría realmente desgraciado si cultivo con mis hijos la clase de relación que yo tenía con él. Tal como yo lo veo un castigo sin consuelo, un castigo carente de afecto, sólo hace que ese mismo afecto se desgaste hasta perderse. Es mucho más cómodo limitarse a dar dos gritos, o dos golpes. Lleva menos tiempo, desde luego. Pero educar no es sinónimo de ser rápido. Requiere saber escuchar, ser paciente, entender…y dedicarle tiempo a tu hijo. Incluso para castigarle, o después de hacerlo. Podrá parecer una tontería, pero desde mi punto de vista no lo es. Un abrazo puede suponer la diferencia entre "te castigo porque te quiero" y "te castigo porque tengo que hacer valer mi autoridad". No creo que eso sea algo irrelevante, como tampoco lo es el que el niño entienda por qué ha sido castigado: cuál es la actitud que no se va a tolerar, y lo que sucederá si se repite. TODO lo que sucederá. Es importante que sepa que se le va a seguir queriendo, aunque se equivoque. Que un padre corrige, pero siempre perdona. Que un castigo, es definitivamente mucho más que un tipo que viene y te pega. Para mí, al menos, era importante que Wyatt no lo viera así. Supongo que a mi padre eso le daba igual.

Volví a perderme en mis recuerdos, algo incómodo por la total sinceridad con la que me había expresado. Me hacía sentir vulnerable, aunque ya tendría que haber imaginado que con Piper no era necesario que me protegiera. Que mis barreras, con ella, no servían de nada.

- Eso habría sido, sin lugar a dudas, una buena respuesta. Creo que habrías dejado a tu padre sin palabras. Tal vez le hubieras enseñado un par de cosas.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo de todo eso… Él no lo hizo tan mal conmigo. – dije, en la necesidad de defender a mi padre. – Hizo de mí una buena persona. Sólo era un poco duro. Era otra época.

Yo veía la vida como un conjunto de caminos. Hay uno bueno, y muchos malos. Un padre te lleva por el bueno, a veces de la mano, y a veces a empujones. Mi padre escogió la segunda opción, y a lo mejor la más idónea era una que mezclara ambas formas. Yo me crié antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mi padre se sacrificó mucho para que yo llegara a estudiar medicina. No fue un mal padre. No en aquél momento. Pero no fue el padre que yo necesitaba. No fue el padre que yo quería ser con mis hijos.

- Me parezco a él más de lo que quisiera – musité, en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Piper, algo desconcertada.

- A mi padre. Me parezco a él. He hecho llorar a mi hijo. Le he pegado, a pesar de la forma en la que me miraba. Él no entendía, lo vi en sus ojos. No entendía que yo fuera a hacerle daño.

- No le has hecho daño – dijo Piper, pero la noté un poco preocupada. Ella no había estado presente y sin embargo sí le había visto llorar. Tal vez se estuviera planteando hasta qué punto era cierto lo que ella misma había afirmado.

- No un gran daño físico. – maticé. No era ese la case de dolor a la que me estaba refiriendo. Piper pareció entender.

- Leonard, por favor – dijo con exasperación y rodando los ojos.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos. Nunca, jamás, en toda mi vida, (bueno, más bien en toda mi muerte) me había llamado Leonard. Es más, nadie me llamaba así desde…desde que tenía doce años, poco más o menos. Ese nombre me impactó, y ella sonrió divertida por mi expresión.

- ¿Qué? Es tu nombre ¿no?

- Leo. Me llamo Leo – protesté, y me soné demasiado parecido a mis hijos, con un tono demasiado infantil para mis noventa años. Claro que aparentaba unos treinta, pero aun así también soné muy infantil para tener esos.

- Leonard – repitió ella y volvió a sonreír. Estaba tan guapa cuando sonreía…- Le has abrazado. Le has consolado. Wyatt sabe que le quieres.

- Ojalá tengas razón. – respondí, sin estar convencido del todo.

Me moví sólo un segundo para ver a Chris. Phoebe le había bañado y ahora el niño jugaba con un abecedario digital y una maquinita que hacía sonidos de animales. Le di un beso, estuve un rato con él, y luego volví con Wyatt y Piper. Al entrar en el cuarto debí de hacer algo de ruido porque Wyatt se despertó. Me quedé en una esquinita, rígido, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Por suerte Piper sí parecía saberlo.

- Ey, bebé. ¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó, con una voz muy dulce. Wyatt asintió, sin levantarse de la cama. Observé como Piper se inclinaba y frotaba su nariz con la de él.

- Mami…Perdón – dijo Wyatt, y yo me sorprendí mucho por escuchar eso. Si Piper se sorprendió no lo demostró.

- Todo está perdonado, mi amor. Ya está.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el niño, y su carita se iluminó de pronto.

- Sí. Mamá te quiere mucho.

Al oír eso, Wyatt sonrió plenamente. En ese momento decidí acercarme. Wyatt me miró de una forma que no sé describir. Creo que sobre todo estaba …a la expectativa. Me agaché y me puse junto al cabecero de su cama.

- Te quiero – fue lo primero que le dije. Lo único que podía decirle. Lo que sentía que debía decir. Wyatt me dedicó la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a su madre y luego se levantó alzando los brazos para que le cogiera. Lo hice al segundo, y le di un beso.

- Lo siento – susurró, y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Lo sé, bebé. Tranquilo. No pasa nada.

- Hay un montón de cosas que podía haber hecho mejor – dijo el niño, recordando mis palabras de antes. Me gustó que me hubiera escuchado.

- Pero hay una que has hecho muy bien: has protegido a tu hermano. Para eso sí puedes usar tu magia, y me hace sentir muy orgulloso. Me pone muy contento que cuides de tu hermano.

Wyatt me miró con mucha atención. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, eso fue un precedente. Un punto de su vida en el que Wyatt asumió la tarea de proteger a Chris y ayudarle en lo que fuera. Una tarea que cumpliría siempre.


	2. Chapter 2: El circo

Amanecer en mi cama era uno de los mayores placeres que podía experimentar. Disfrutaba de esos valiosos minutos en los que estaba despierto pero seguía tumbado, observando la expresión de paz en el rostro de Piper mientras dormía. Mi trabajo (aunque era difícil pensar en mi condición como un "trabajo") me impedía hacer eso con la frecuencia que yo deseaba hacerlo.

Además de regalarme la vista con la presencia de la mujer a la que amaba, usaba esos instantes para pensar. A veces subía a lo alto del puente de San Francisco para meditar, pero solía reservar aquello para problemas y cuestiones mágicas. Lo que ocupaba mi mente aquella mañana era algo "mundano" de "gente normal", así que le di vueltas sobre la almohada como hubiera hecho cualquier otro en mi lugar. El día anterior, me había puesto serio con mi hijo. Pensé que no iba a ser capaz de castigar a mi bebé de esa forma, o más bien que una vez lo hiciera algo se rompería entre nosotros. Pero nada se había roto, salvo alguno de mis temores. Mi hijo había entendido, según su capacidad limitada por la edad, que yo seguía siendo "papá". Que papá le quería, pero iba a poner límites en su comportamiento de la forma que fuera necesaria. Sonreí al recordar cómo había actuado mi pequeño el resto de la tarde: no se había despegado de mí ni un segundo. Se aferró a mi pierna como una pequeña lapa. La lapa más encantadora del mundo entero. Creo que se esperaba que yo siguiera enfadado, pero no volví a mencionar el motivo por el que le había castigado. Consideré que era lo mejor que podía hacer: normalidad. Pareció dar buen resultado.

El problema venía entonces: al final Wyatt no se había vacunado. Era domingo: los hospitales abrían únicamente para urgencias. Así que habría que esperar hasta el lunes. Y yo me preguntaba cómo se lo tomaría mi niño. Fatal, seguro. Era decir "vacuna" y amargarle el día. En mi otra vida, yo había pinchado a infinidad de gente. Era de las cosas más fáciles que me tocaban hacer como médico. Tal vez podía encargarme yo de tratar a mi hijo. En casa no pisábamos muchos hospitales, puesto que yo podía curarlo casi todo. No iba muy desencaminado al decir que era "el médico personal de la familia Haliwell". Mis milagros curaban hasta las heridas más graves; por desgracia no servían para poner vacunas. Y no las tenía todas conmigo al respecto de medicar yo mismo a mi hijo. Después de todo, dada mi juventud en el momento de mi muerte, yo no llegué a acumular mucha experiencia. Era médico del ejército, y allí cuando pinchabas a alguien era para inyectarle adrenalina o alguna especie de sedante. Decidí que le consultaría a Piper. Si ella creía que iba a ser más "fácil" para mi hijo si le pinchaba yo, lo haría.

Al cabo del rato me levanté de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a mi mujer. Me di una ducha rápida y fui a ver a mis hijos, que dormían como los semiangelitos que eran. Sonreí cuando Chris orbitó su chupete en sueños: estábamos intentando que dejara de utilizarlo, ahora que había empezado el colegio y eso, pero todo era inútil para un niño con el que no servían las encimeras altas ni los lugares inalcanzables. En la habitación de al lado, Wyatt dormía con un peluche que corría peligro de convertirse en una parte extensible de su cuerpo. "Bobby" era indispensable para él, y lo dejaba claro con la forma en la que lo abrazaba. Imágenes como esa daban sentido a mi vida.

En el piso de abajo me encontré con mis cuñadas, que tomaban café y hablaban en voz baja.

- Buenos días – saludé, y me sonrieron en respuesta. Creo que estaban hablando de temas femeninos, porque la conversación murió cuando yo entré. A veces se hacía raro vivir con tres mujeres. Aunque técnicamente ya no vivían allí, seguían teniendo su habitación y se quedaban a dormir muchas veces. Esa había sido su casa durante muchos años, y las tres la habían compartido incluso después de que Piper y yo nos casáramos. Su poder residía en su unión, y si estaban separadas eran más vulnerables al ataque de un demonio. Pero decidieron tiempo atrás que tenían una vida que vivir, si no querían acabar por perderla. Compartían muchas cosas, pero cada una tenía una historia. Todas estaban empezando su propia familia.

- Leo, ¿se te ocurre algo que pueda regalarle a mi sobrino? – preguntó Phoebe.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Chris. Parecía increíble que mi bebé fuera a tener tres años. Yo sabía que Piper le estaba organizando una fiesta, dentro de nuestras limitaciones: al fingir su muerte, habían perdido sus identidades. Pasaban por sus propias primas, con un hechizo de ocultamiento que engañaba a todo el mundo, demonios incluidos. Así que habían empezado de cero. Nuevas amistades, nuevas presentaciones…Una vida de magia no daba mucha ocasión para tener amigos. No cuando no podían saber el secreto sobre el que se cimentaba nuestras vidas. Por suerte, algo habíamos conseguido, alejando alguno de los peligros y ocupaciones de aquél mundo, y por eso Piper podía dedicar su tiempo de aquellos días a la fiesta de nuestro hijo.

- Ves el futuro, Phoebe. Sólo tienes que esperar una premonición que te muestre lo que vas a regalarle.

- No puedo esperar, o me quedaré sin tiempo.

Sonreí, divertido por su tono quejumbroso.

- Cualquier cosa que le regales estará bien. La romperá en unos cinco minutos aproximadamente.

- Entonces le regalaré algo que no se rompa.

No pude ocultar mi escepticismo. ¿Habían inventado algo que un inquieto y curioso niño con poderes no pudiera romper? Sabía que, de existir tal cosa, Phoebe la encontraría. Era afortunado por tener unas cuñadas que quisieran tanto a sus sobrinos. De alguna forma, al carecer de familia, había adoptado la familia de Piper como la mía propia.

- Será mejor que yo me vaya ya – dijo Paige, que había acabado de desayunar. – Se me hace tarde.

- Corre, vete. No querrás hacer esperar a tu cita – bromeó Phoebe, con algo de malicia bienintencionada. Paige rodó los ojos, y orbitó.

- ¿Tiene una cita? – pregunté, confundido. Hasta donde yo sabía Paige estaba prometida con Henry. Ellos ya no tenían "citas", sino que más bien estaban tardando demasiado en casarse. Yo en esas cosas no me metía: a lo mejor nunca se casaban, y compartían su vida sin los lazos del matrimonio. Paige era muy liberal. Pero en cualquier caso, parecía evidente que iban a compartir su vida para siempre. Se querían.

- No preguntes. Cosas de mujeres – respondió Phoebe, y yo callé. A ver qué otra cosa iba a hacer. No sé si era por ser de otra época, por ser hombre, o por ser luz blanca, pero a veces no entendía a esas mujeres ni un poquito.

Unos pasitos ligeros llamaron mi atención, y Wyatt apareció con cara de estar aún medio dormido. Era raro que se levantara sin que Piper o yo fuéramos a despertarle. Me pregunté si habría tenido una pesadilla, pero de ser así estaría en la cama con su madre y no ahí abajo, frotándose los ojitos mientras sostenía a Bobby bajo un brazo.

- Buenos días – le saludé, y fui a darle un beso. Le alcé y le senté sobre la encimera. - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Yo sí. Pero Bobby no. – me dijo, con voz seria. Yo intenté sonar serio también al responderle.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?

- Se asustó por el demonio que nos atacó ayer. – explicó. Aquella era una forma de hablar de su propio miedo tratando de no aparentar estar asustado. Era muy tierno, y me hacía cierta gracia, pero fingí que me lo creía.

- Pues dile a Bobby que cuando tenga miedo puede venir a dormir con mamá y conmigo.

Wyatt balanceó las piernas y me miró con algo de inseguridad.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Yo también puedo ir a dormir con mamá y contigo?

- Claro que sí, bebé. Ya lo has hecho muchas veces.

Mi niño sonrió ampliamente. Yo amaba esa sonrisa infantil, y deseaba que no la perdiera nunca.

- Buenos días, Wyatt – saludó Phoebe, y se acercó a darle un beso. – Leo, yo también me voy. Coop se estará preguntando por qué tardo tanto.

- Dile que se pase más por aquí – respondí. Así vería a otro hombre por ahí, aunque más que un hombre fuera un cupido.

- Lo haré – prometió, y cogió su bolso.

- ¿Te acerco a algún lado? – pregunté. Phoebe no podía orbitar por sí misma, y aunque aún podía moverse bien, sentí que era mi deber preocuparme por ella y el bebé de siete meses que alojaba en su vientre.

- No te preocupes. Me hará bien andar. Dile a Piper que luego la llamo.

Le dio otro beso a Wyatt y agudizó la voz para hablar con él.

- Adiós, Wyatt. – dijo, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- Adiós, tía Phoebe.

Mi niño y yo nos quedamos solos cuando escuchamos cómo se cerraba la puerta principal. Yo me serví un café, aprovechando que había una cafetera hecha, y puse a calentar la leche para Wyatt.

- Papi.

- Dime cielo.

- La tía Phoebe tiene mucha tripa. ¿Cuándo va a nacer el bebé que se ha tragado?

Por poco escupo el trago de café que acababa de beber. Me entró la risa por la inocencia de mi pequeño. Él sabía que Phoebe estaba esperando un hijo, y recordaba también como su madre había tenido la misma tripa antes de que naciera su hermano.

- No se ha tragado ningún bebé, Wyatt.

- Entonces ¿cómo se ha metido ahí dentro?

Esa era, definitivamente, una conversación que aún no iba a tener con mi bebé.

- Aún faltan unos dos meses para que nazca – dije, respondiendo a su primera pregunta e intentando salirme por la tangente. Wyatt frunció el ceño al ver que no le respondía. Le puse el desayuno en la mesa y le senté para que se lo tomara, y supe por su expresión que no iba a dejarlo estar.

- No puede ser por la magia, porque la gente sin poderes también tiene bebés – razonó mi pequeño, inteligentemente.

- No, no es cosa de magia. – confirmé yo, en un tono que pretendía ser tajante – Y ahora vamos, bébete la leche, mientras voy a despertar a tu hermano.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! – dijo Wyatt – Es por algo que ha comido. Algo que ha hecho que crezca un bebé dentro de ella.

Yo no le respondí, dejando que pensara eso. No estaba bien mentirle, pero eso tampoco era una mentira ¿no? Si no decía nada, en realidad no le estaba mintiendo… Bueno, una mentira pequeñita. Hasta que fuera el momento.

Iba a subir a despertar a Chris cuando escuché el sonido de un cristal haciéndose añicos. Giré la cabeza y vi el vaso de leche en el suelo y a Wyatt que me miraba con una carita de pena muy grande. Le tembló el labio y empezó a llorar. Me acerqué a él y le tomé en brazos.

- Shhh, no llores, cariño.

Wyatt se calmó en un tiempo record, pero me siguió mirando como si pretendiera derretirme con sus ojitos brillantes.

- Papi, no me des en el culito – me suplicó, mientras se apretaba contra mí.

- Claro que no, bebé. Ha sido un accidente. No hay castigo por un accidente. Sólo ten más cuidado ¿vale? Si se rompen los vasos, al final tendremos que desayunar todos con el biberón de Chris – concluí con una broma, y Wyatt sonrió. Le di un beso en la cabeza y le dejé en el suelo. Me preocupé un poco por su reacción: ni Piper ni yo le regañábamos nunca por cosas como esa. Supe ver que Wyatt se había dado cuenta de que había habido un cambio en la forma de castigarle cuando cruzara un límite y estaba intentando ver qué otras cosas habían cambiado. Por eso había preguntado si podía venir a mi cama cuando tuviera miedo, y no había sabido cómo iba a reaccionar yo por el accidente con el vaso. Quería que mi niño entendiera que todo seguía siendo igual, y por eso me esforcé en ser muy dulce con él.

- ¿Me ayudas a recoger? – le pregunté, como si fuera un juego. - ¿Qué te parece si orbitamos los cristales?

La idea le encantó, pues todo lo que implicara magia sonaba como un buen plan para él. Orbitó los cristales a la basura como si fuera tan sencillo como respirar. Mi pequeño era un ser mágico muy poderoso, y yo no podía ocultar lo orgulloso que estaba de él. ¿Se sentirían todos los padres como si sus hijos fueran los más especiales, o era sólo yo porque mis hijos eran mitad brujos y mitad luces blancas?

Con los cristales fuera, fui a por una fregona para limpiar la leche que se había derramado. Miré a Wyatt para ver si se había ensuciado, y vi que los pantalones de su pijama estaban un poco manchados. De todos modos tenía que cambiarse para quitarse la ropa de dormir, así que no era un gran problema.

- Vamos a vestirnos – le dije – Luego sacamos de la cama al dormilón de tu hermano y a mamá y bajamos todos a desayunar.

Wyatt extendió su manita para que le agarrara y vino conmigo al piso de arriba. Aunque estaba aprendiendo a vestirse sólo, le llevaba mucho tiempo, así que entré con él a su cuarto para ayudarle. Wyatt seguía agarrando a Bobby con el brazo, y yo se lo quité para poder vestirle y lo puse sobre la cama. Mi hijo protestó enseguida y volvió a cogerlo. Yo se lo volví a quitar, y así provoqué una rabieta. Distinguía cuando mi niño hacía un berrinche de cuando no porque la forma de llorar era muy diferente. Era mucho más molesta y chillona, y a veces hasta tosía del daño que él mismo se hacía en la garganta. Lo mejor para que se le pasara era ignorarle. No me gustaba ignorar el llanto de mi hijo, y cuando lloraba "de verdad" nunca lo hacía, pero en aquellos casos era un método muy efectivo para que se calmara. Aparté a Bobby de su alcance pero él lo orbitó en sus manos. A ese juego podían jugar dos: lo orbité lejos de allí, a un armario de mi cuarto, y como él no sabía dónde estaba no lo pudo orbitar de nuevo. Lloró entonces con más fuerza diciendo cosas como "dámelo", "es mío", y "lo quiero". Sólo reaccioné cuando me llamó tonto. Entonces le di una palmadita en el trasero.

- Eso no se dice. – regañé, y luego procedí a cambiarle de ropa. Sin su colaboración fue un poco más complicado, pero finalmente me las arreglé para quitarle la camiseta del pijama y ponerle otra que previamente saqué de un cajón. Le quité también los pantalones y cuando le puse los nuevos casi había dejado de llorar por completo, notando que no conseguía nada y aburrido de su propia pataleta. Le senté en la cama para ponerle los calcetines mientras Wyatt se chupaba el dedo, en un gesto que siempre me había parecido de lo más tierno.

- Bobby – protestó muy molesto conmigo. Como ya no estaba llorando me permití contestarle, saliendo de la sordera que había estado fingiendo.

- Te daré a Bobby en cuanto terminemos de vestirte.

- Ah – dijo Wyatt, mucho más conforme, y se siguió chupando el dedo. Yo rodé los ojos por lo fácil que había sido que mi niño olvidara su tremendo enfado. Cogí uno de sus zapatos pero Wyatt puso sus manitas en mi brazo. – Yo lo hago – me dijo, y le di el zapato, dispuesto a observarle. Wyatt tiró un poco de los cordones y luego intentó meter el pie. – No entra - se quejó.

- Es que ese es el del otro pie – expliqué. - Dame el piececito. ¿Lo ves? Este zapato y éste pie tienen la misma forma.

Wyatt se miró el pie con mucha atención, como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otro dedo. Luego miró el zapato, y pareció entender lo que le quería decir. Dejó que se lo pusiera y luego estiró el otro pie.

- ¿Qué pie es éste? – le pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas. Quería afianzar sus conocimientos de "derecho" e "izquierdo". Wyatt apartó el pie y se rió un poquito.

- El derecho.

- Muy bien. Y ¿éste dedo como se llama? – seguí preguntando, atrapando su dedo meñique a través del calcetín.

- El pequeño – dijo muy convencido. Yo le hice cosquillas otra vez.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Es el más pequeño. – explicó, como si fuera evidente.

No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme.

- Sin duda tienes razón. Es el más pequeño y se llama me…- empecé y lo dejé sin concluir para que él lo terminara.

- ¡Meñique! – recordó.

- Muy bien, Wyatt. Eso es – alabé, y terminé de ponerle el zapato. Luego le até los cordones. – Ya estás listo.

- No. Me falta Bobby. Él también tiene que ir a desayunar.

- Por supuesto – coincidí, y orbité el dichoso peluche. Se lo di y él lo abrazó como si llevase días sin verle. Luego lo agarró con el brazo izquierdo y me dio la mano derecha, indicando que ahora sí estaba listo.

Fuimos al cuarto que compartíamos Piper y yo, y Wyatt se puso el dedo índice en los labios para decirme que no hiciera ruido. Después, como un pequeño gatito sigiloso, caminó hasta la cama y de pronto saltó, despertando a Piper con una carcajada. En realidad, yo sabía que ella ya estaba despierta, y se estaba haciendo la dormida.

- ¡Mami!

- ¡Ow! ¡Hola bebé! ¡Qué susto me has dado! – dijo ella, y le sonrió. Aún tumbada le alzó por encima de su cuerpo y le sostuvo en el aire. Luego le bajó, y le dio varios besos muy sonoros. Se levantó de la cama y me dedicó una sonrisa de "buenos días". - ¿Chris está despierto? – me preguntó.

- Dormido como un tronco. Voy a por él.

Dejé a mi niño con su madre, y fui a por mi otro bebé. Chris dormía en una cama que en realidad era una especie de híbrido entre una cama y una cuna. Tenía barrotes muy altos que no servían de nada porque si Chris quería salir de ahí se limitaba a orbitar fuera. Me apoyé en las barras y le observé dormir durante un rato. Luego le di un suave toquecito para despertarle.

- Buenos días, campeón.

- ¡Papi! – saludó y se sentó sobre el colchón. Cogí una camiseta y un pantalón con tirantes y los dejé en la silla para vestirle. Le tomé en brazos y le saqué de la cama. – Tengo "hambe" – me dijo, mientras pasaba los brazos por mi cuello.

- Pues en seguida bajamos a desayunar.

Le quité el body con el que dormía y revisé el pañal nocturno para comprobar que se había hecho pis. Chris ya iba al baño perfectamente, pero por la noche aún tenía algún "accidente". Bajé las barras de la cama y le tumbé para quitárselo. Chris se dejó hacer, aún un poco dormido. Yo me di cuenta de que se iba a volver a dormir, y me agaché para mordisquear suavemente el dedito gordo de su pie, para hacerle reír y que se distrajera.

- ¡Es mío! – protestó - ¡Es mi dedito!

- ¿Seguro? Yo creo que es mío.

- No. Mío.

- Pues te lo quito.

- No puedes – respondió mi niño con rotundidad.

- ¿Ah no? – pregunté, y le volví a morder, con cuidado de no hacerle ningún daño. Chris se rió, porque le hacía cosquillas.

- ¿De quién es, entonces?

- ¡Mío! – volvió a repetir, todavía riéndose. Cómo quería a ese renacuajo.

Tras quitarle el pañal y limpiarle un poco le vestí y bajamos a desayunar.

Piper y Wyatt ya estaban abajo. La di un beso y noté que estaba de buen humor. Me gustaba pensar que era porque yo estaba en casa. Sonreí, y me senté con ellos, poniendo a Chris sobre mis piernas.

- ¿Qué te apetece? – me preguntó Piper sosteniendo la cafetera.

- Ya he tomado café. Además, creo que voy a desayunarme a éste niño – dije, zarandeando a Chris cariñosamente. Él se rió, y yo sonreí. Era muy fácil hacerle reír. Era de esos niños que se reían por todo. Piper me pasó el biberón de Chris. Él comía alimentos sólidos, por supuesto, pero la única manera de conseguir que tomara algo de fruta era batiéndola y haciéndosela papilla. Hacíamos un batido de pera, plátano, manzana, galleta y uvas. Le dábamos uno de esos en el desayuno. Se lo di a Chris que se lo fue bebiendo poco a poco.

- Mamá, ten cuidado con lo que comes – dijo Wyatt cuando ella se sirvió una tostada – No vayas a tener otro bebé.

Piper se atragantó y me miró para ver si yo sabía lo que Wyatt quería decir. Yo sonreí, y me encogí de hombros. Luego se lo contaría. Me puse serio de nuevo al recordar algo en lo que había estado pensando.

- Phoebe debería estar un tiempo alejada de problemas – le comenté a mi esposa – Puede ser peligroso para el bebé. Imagínate que la atacan y la tiran al suelo…Deberías decirle que no haga esfuerzos.

Me había casado con una de las hermanas, pero todas eran importantes para mí. Eran mis amigas, mi familia, y mis protegidas. No quería que ninguna sufriera ningún daño…

- Como si decírselo sirviera de algo - replicó Piper – Soy de la misma opinión que tú, pero no sé por qué piensas que va a hacerme caso. Además, muchas veces los demonios vienen a nosotras, y no nosotras a los demonios.

- Para eso tenéis una nueva identidad.

Piper asintió y me dijo que hablaría con Coop, el esposo de Phoebe, para que la mantuviera alejada de cualquier peligro, incluso de ella misma. Disfrutamos de un maravilloso desayuno en familia y luego Wyatt y Chris salieron disparados, a enredar por ahí con alguno de sus juegos con la rapidez de quien piensa que el tiempo se paga en oro. Yo sonreía mientras les oía jugar, y observé que Bobby había quedado olvidado en el asiento de Wyatt. Qué pronto se olvidaba del peluche por el que tanto me había llorado ¬¬

- Bendito Domingo – suspiró Piper – No sé si me encanta que estén aquí en vez de en la escuela… o si es una tortura insufrible.

- Un poco de las dos cosas – respondí, con una sonrisa. – Pero míralo de ésta forma: qué silencioso estaría todo si no estuvieran por ahí gritando y riendo.

Ella me dio la razón con otro suspiro. Recordé entonces otra cosa que quería hablar con ella. Le comenté la posibilidad de que fuera yo el que vacunara a Wyatt, y le pareció una gran idea. En mi fuero interno, yo me hundí. Si mi niño había tenido una rabieta porque había apartado un momento su juguete, ¿qué haría al enterarse de que quería hacer algo tan "malvado" como pincharle su bracito?

Orbité a un hospital y me hice con la vacuna que Wyatt necesitaba. No es que robar en hospitales me pareciera de lo más ético, pero no podía comprar la vacuna porque

a) Se supone que los luces blanca no tienen ni usan dinero (aunque yo hacía un poco de trampa en eso, como muchos otros)

b) Mi licencia médica era de hacía ochenta años. Como que iba a ser un poco sospechoso.

Regresé a casa con la ampolla que contenía la vacuna, y una jeringuilla que a mí ciertamente me parecía muy pequeña, pero que a Wyatt le iba a parecer la aguja más grande del universo. Le llamé un momento y mi niño vino corriendo, acalorado por una mañana de jugo intenso.

- ¿A dónde fuiste papi? – me preguntó, contento de verme.

- A…por una medicina.

- ¿Medicina? ¿Quién está malo?

- Nadie, cariño. Es una medicina para evitar ponerse malo. – expliqué – Una vacuna.

- ¡No! – protestó Wyatt, al entender que era para él. - ¡No quiero, papi!

- Ya sé que no, cielo, pero es necesario.

- ¡No quiero!

Suspiré. Me senté en el sofá, y le senté a él encima.

- No va a dolerte.

- ¡Mentira!

- ¿No me crees?

- ¡No! ¡Las vacunas duelen!

- Esta no. Porque te la va a poner papá.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

Wyatt pareció un poco más tranquilo con esta idea, pero aún no las tenía todas consigo. Vi que ponía un puchero, y traté de evitar que empezara a llorar.

- ¿A que eres un niño valiente?

Wyatt asintió, muy despacito.

- ¿Prefieres que lo haga un doctor?

- ¡No! Quiero que lo hagas tú.

Le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Ese es mi niño. Vamos a poner la tele ¿vale? Tú ves los dibujos mientras papá te vacuna. Ni siquiera te enterarás, va a ser un pinchacito de nada.

Wyatt volvió a asentir, con una carita que daba mucha ternura. Llamé a Piper, para que estuviera con él, y tal como había dicho puse la tele. Wyatt normalmente quedaba absorbido por la pantalla pero me dio la sensación de que aquella vez no le estaba prestando atención. Preparé la aguja donde él no pudiera verme, inserté la dosis de la vacuna, y remangué su brazo. Wyatt empezó a llorar silenciosamente, pero se estuvo quieto. Pasé un algodón humedecido en alcohol por el sitio donde le iba a pinchar, y luego acerqué la aguja y se la clavé. Wyatt lloró un poquito más y Piper le dio un beso. Le sujetó mientras introducía la dosis, porque había empezado a moverse un poco. Y en apenas un par de segundos terminé. Le di un beso a mi niño y dejé la aguja y todo lo demás.

- Ya está, cielito – le dijo Piper.

- Lo siento – lloriqueó él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haber llorado.

- No pasa nada por llorar, mi amor – susurró Piper, abrazándole.

- Pero papá quería que fuera valiente.

- Y lo has sido – le aseguré – Hacer algo que nos da miedo significa ser valiente.

Le sonreí y él, poco a poco, me sonrió de vuelta. Cambió los brazos de Piper por los míos.

- No ha dolido – me confesó.

- ¿Lo ves? Papá no miente, corazón.

Wyatt se apoyó en mí como si fuera su almohada.

- He oído que los niños valientes tienen un premio – comentó Piper, en tono casual, pero mirándome con picardía.

- Eso he oído yo también – respondí en el mismo tono, y Wyatt levantó la cabeza, muy interesado. Yo me quedé callado y Wyatt se mordió el labio. Luego tiró de la manga de mi camisa.

- ¿Qué premio? – preguntó.

- Definitivamente, no es ir al circo – dije yo – Eso es muy aburrido.

- Si, aburrido del todo – asintió Piper.

Wyatt abrió mucho los ojos y casi me dio lástima hacerle de rabiar así. Pero valía la pena por ver esa carita ilusionada.

- ¡El circo no es aburrido! – casi gritó, brillándole los ojos. El circo era algo así como su paraíso terrenal.

- ¿No? – pregunté con falsa incredulidad. - ¿Entonces quieres ir al circo?

- ¡Siiiiiiiiii!

- Pues al circo iremos – sentenció Piper, y Wyatt botó en mis brazos. Empezó a saltar en el sofá gritando "circo, circo, circo" como si acabara de tocarle la lotería. Yo me reí a carcajadas, disfrutando de lo fácil que es hacer feliz a un niño. Tocaba tarde de circo, pues. A Chris también le haría ilusión.

* * *

Nunca entenderé la fascinación que parecen sentir algunas personas por los animales encerrados. No me gustaban los animales en cautividad. No me gustaba el concepto "mascota". Tenía muy claro que nunca iba a tener una. No es cosa de luz blanca, esta opinión ya la tenía de antes. Pero siempre me habían gustado los animales. Si lograba olvidarme de que el lugar natural de los elefantes es en África y no bajo una carpa, el circo era un lugar entretenido para mí también.

Wyatt llevaba todo el día muy excitado, como si tuviera una sobredosis de azúcar. Saltaba de acá para allá, no se estaba quieto, y su nerviosismo había contagiado a su hermano. La espera en la cola para comprar las entradas fue un momento realmente difícil para Piper y para mí que teníamos que controlar a dos inquietos niños hiperactivos. Tratamos de tener paciencia. Al principio, su entusiasmo nos resultaba divertido. Luego, se hizo algo pesado. Y cuando Wyatt se alejó demasiado de nosotros, Piper se enfadó un poco. Le agarró de la mano y no le dejó correr más.

- Será mejor que te portes bien, caballerete, si no quieres que nos volvamos a casa.

- ¡No!

- Pues no te separes de mamá.

A partir de ese momento todo fue más tranquilo, aunque Wyatt y Chris se empezaron a aburrir de estar en la cola. Chris en concreto, que estaba en mis brazos, se durmió. Wyatt jugueteaba con la mano de Piper y con sus pulseras, pero también se aburrió de eso y empezó a mostrarse inquieto otra vez. Trató de soltarse de la mano de Piper y al final lo consiguió. No logró dar ni dos pasos antes de que Piper le atrapara de nuevo. Yo la miré con compresión. Intenté enviarla dosis de paciencia con la mente.

En un determinado momento, llamaron a Piper por teléfono y soltó a Wyatt para rebuscar en su bolso y cogerlo. Wyatt aprovechó su oportunidad para alejarse un poco. Yo puse a Chris en los brazos de Piper y fui tras él. Por suerte, no se le ocurrió orbitar. Ya parecía entender que no podía hacer eso en público, lo cual me ahorraba muchos problemas con los limpiadores, que ya en una ocasión quisieron tomar medidas contra él por desvelar la magia delante de alguna personas. Los limpiadores borraron la memoria de todos los testigos… y pretendieron llevarse a Wyatt y borrarle de la memoria de todos. Piper y sus hermanas no lo permitieron, pero yo no quería arriesgarme a que tal cosa sucediera de nuevo. Así que me alegraba de que mi bebé fuera siendo cada vez más "responsable" en todo aquél asunto. Sólo por eso contuve mi enfado cuando di con él.

- Wyatt, ya vale. Sé que te aburre esperar, pero ya falta poco. No puedes separarte de mamá. Vamos, ven.

- ¡No!

- ¿Quieres que te caliente el culete?

- No, papi – protestó, negando también con la cabeza y poniendo las manitas en la espalda, como para protegerse.

- Pues entonces sé bueno y obedece a papá.

Me dio la mano y regresó conmigo a nuestro lugar en la cola. Estaba serio y algo triste. Yo sabía que era porque le había regañado, pero también sabía que se le pasaría enseguida. La verdad es que la maldita cola iba muy lenta. Cinco minutos después, Wyatt tiró de mi mano un poquito.

- Aúpa, papi. – me pidió. Decidí complacerle, y le cogí en brazos. Le balanceé un poco y empecé a hablar con él para distraerle.

- ¿Quieres ver a los leones? – le pregunté.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y a los elefantes?

- ¡Siiii!

- ¿Y a los payasos?

- ¡No!

- ¿No?

- ¡No me gustan! – declaró, haciendo un mohín. – Son feos, y dan miedo.

Yo me reí un poco. Mi niño tenía muy claras las ideas. El sonido de mi risa despertó a Chris, que dormitaba en los brazos de Piper.

- "Quero" ir con papá. – dijo.

- Hola, campeón. - le dije con una sonrisa.

- "Quero" ir con papá – repitió. – Wyatt, quita.

- Estoy yo – protestó Wyatt, y se apretó más contra mí, como diciendo "mío". Me sentí halagado porque se pelearan por mí, pero no quería que aquello fuera a más. Miré a Piper, que parecía un tanto ofendida porque yo tuviera más éxito que ella. La sonreí. A mí, al fin y al cabo, me veían menos.

- Campeón, enseguida llegamos al final de la cola y podrás sentarte conmigo si quieres ¿vale? – le dije a Chris, tratando de contentarlos a los dos.

- ¡No, papá, no es justo! ¡Yo me quiero sentar contigo! – protestó Wyatt.

- No, yo – gritó Chris, y de pronto le dio un manotazo a Wyatt. Piper se separó para que no llegaran a tocarse, y le dio un golpecito a Chris en la mano.

- Eso no se hace. Pídele perdón a tu hermano.

Chris arrugó la carita y empezó a llorar. Piper suspiró, y le meció para calmarle.

- Sh. No llores, bebé. – susurró, y luego le dio un besito en la mano en la que le había pegado. Chris sorbió por la nariz, dejando de llorar.

- Perdona, Wy. – dijo, restregándose el ojo derecho. Trató de acercarse a su hermano para darle un beso. Me pareció un gesto muy tierno y a Piper también, que dio un paso para que el niño le alcanzara. Pero entonces Wyatt, sin previo aviso, le arreó un golpe a Chris, como en venganza. Chris reanudó su llanto con fuertes berridos. Su hermano le había dado bastante fuerte.

- ¡Wyatt! ¡Eso ha estado muy feo!

- ¡Él es tonto! ¡Aquí estoy yo y además me voy a sentar contigo!

- No, no vas a hacerlo – le dije, con enfado, y le dejé en el suelo. Traté de darle un golpecito en la mano, como había hecho Piper con Chris, pero Wyatt escondió ambas manos tras la espalda. Mi niño siempre había sido muy listo, pero yo no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Le di un azote suave.

Wyatt entonces se sentó en el suelo, y empezó a llorar, muy bajito. Me llamó la atención esa forma de llorar. No era un berrinche, y tampoco era la forma en la que lloraba cuando le regañaba o castigaba. Me agaché junto a él.

- Tu hermano te estaba pidiendo perdón, y tú le has pegado – le dije, para que entendiera por qué me había enfadado. – Anda, dale un beso y haced las paces.

Wyatt asintió, y lo hizo. Chris dejó de llorar pero Wyatt no. Volví a cogerle en brazos y traté de consolarle, pero no tuve éxito. Le hablé del circo otra vez, pero tampoco conseguí nada. Al final, Piper lo cogió y me dio a Chris en su lugar y trató de consolarle ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielito? ¿Papá te ha pegado?

Wyatt asintió.

- Pero ya no te duele ¿a que no? Y él ya te ha perdonado y Chris también.

Wyatt siguió llorando. Me daba mucha pena ver a mi bebé tan triste. Se suponía que esa tarde era para que lo pasaran bien.

- Ya, bebé, ya. – dijo Piper, y le dio un beso. – Vamos a portarnos bien y así papá no se enfada más ¿vale?

- Ha dicho que no me voy a sentar con él – lloriqueó Wyatt. – Papá no quiere que esté a su lado.

Piper me miró y pude ver cómo se moría de ternura al igual que yo.

- Qué malo que es papá. Mira que mentirte de esa manera.

- ¿Mentirme?

- Claro. A papá le encanta estar contigo. Si te ha dicho otra cosa te ha mentido.

Wyatt miró a su madre con mucha atención y luego me miró a mí.

- Malo, papá – me dijo. - ¡Mentiroso!

- ¡Eh! – protesté, buscando defenderme. A uno le condenaban demasiado rápido en aquél juzgado familiar. – Yo no he dicho que no quiera estar contigo.

- Has dicho que no te vas a sentar conmigo – protestó Wyatt.

- Exacto. He dicho que no voy a hacerlo, no que no quiera hacerlo. Tú te has portado mal con tu hermanito, así que yo te he castigado y ahora voy a sentarme con él.

Wyatt volvió a llorar otra vez, y yo le di un beso en la frente. De nuevo esos ojitos ilegales. Otra vez ese llanto que venía del pensamiento de que yo estaba muy enfadado con él…Iba a ceder en tres….dos… uno….

- No me voy a sentar a tu lado, porque tú vas a estar en mis piernas, y Chris en las de mamá. Y luego nos cambiamos.

A Wyatt esa solución pareció encantarle. Yo suspiré, resignado a ser un blando con mis dos bebés. Piper me miró alzando una ceja, y luego sonrió. Por fin, llegamos al final de la dichosa cola. Compramos las entradas, y pasamos.

Antes de entrar a la carpa central, donde iba a ser el espectáculo, estuvimos en un pasillo donde aguardaban los elefantes que iban a participar. Chris escondió la cabecita en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa, campeón? ¿Te dan miedo?

- ¡Son muy "gandes"! – dijo mi pequeñín, mirando de reojo con una mezcla de susto y curiosidad.

- Sí, sí que lo son. Pero no van a hacerte nada.

Chris pareció calmarse, pero se asustó de nuevo al ver la foto de un león. Jesús, pues cómo iba a ponerse al ver a los de verdad…Le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Papá te protege, campeón. No tienes nada que temer.

Chris, mucho más tranquilo, extendió la mano para tocar la foto. Luego volvió a mirar a donde estaban los elefantes. Vi en sus ojos una expresión que conocía muy bien, como de planear una travesura.

- Chris, no puedes orbitar – susurré en su oído, vigilando que nadie nos oyera. Chris me miró con un puchero, pero me hizo caso y no orbitó. – Esto va para los dos – les dije – Nada de orbitar en público, y no podéis, repito, NO podéis entrar donde están los animales. Ni alejaros de mamá y papá.

Les miré fijamente hasta asegurarme de que me entendían. Más relajado, entramos por fin a la carpa central y nos sentamos. Tal como había dicho, primero yo fui el asiento de Wyatt, y luego el de Chris. Total, que los niños se pasaron aquella tarde en los brazos de su madre y en los míos. ¿Para qué tenían piernas, si no las usaban?

- Mira Chris. ¿Ves al señor de las cadenas? Se va a soltar, pero sin magia. – le dije, en un determinado momento, inclinándome para hablar con él.

- ¿Sin magia?

- Sólo con sus manos.

Chris miró muy atentamente, y se agarró con fuerza a mi brazo cuando el escapista se soltó con un fuerte "clong". La gente empezó a aplaudir, y el aplaudió también con sus manitas.

Mis niños disfrutaron como los enanos que eran. Wyatt ya había estado en el circo una vez, y se acordaba más o menos. Para Chris era la primera vez, y quedó muy impresionado. Cuando acabó el show y salimos lentamente de la carpa, Chris iba parloteando con los ojos muy abiertos.

- …los "efantes" estaban todos encima de una pelota – decía, como si yo no hubiera estado con él, viéndolo. – Y los leones hacían un ruido muy fuerte.

- ¿Cómo hacían los leones? – le pregunté.

- Grrr – imitó mi pequeño. Yo me reí, porque sonó más como un gatito que como un león.

Era gratificante verle tan contento. Realmente, yo era feliz si ellos lo eran.

- Wyatt, ¿lo has pasado bien? – le pregunté.

- ¡Síiiiiiiiiii! – gritó, y por si el "síiiiiiiiiiii" no fue lo suficientemente expresivo, lo acompañó con un saltito. Y fue dando botes a partir de entonces.

- Mira, lo que nos ha faltado ver hoy: un canguro – dijo Piper y los dos nos reímos.

Ocurrió muy deprisa. Yo aún me estaba riendo. Piper también, y llevaba a Chris en brazos. Y Wyatt seguía saltando…y saltando…Piper se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía, y le llamó, pero mi niño no la escuchó, y siguió saltando…y de pronto se metió debajo de un cordel, en la zona de los elefantes. Wyatt se detuvo, y observó, lleno de curiosidad. Había una mampara protectora…pero él la traspasó, sin saber cómo, usando uno de los tantos poderes que tenía, de querer algo y conseguirlo al instante, sin necesidad de conjuros. Desde bebé podía hacer cosas como esas, como cuando hizo aparecer un dragón que aterrorizó a media ciudad.

Vi al elefante levantar sus patas delanteras, y me imaginé esas mismas patas, de a saber cuántos kilos cada una, cayendo sobre mi pequeño. No lo dudé un segundo. Orbité dentro de aquella jaula, junto a Wyatt. Le envolví con mis brazos, y volví a orbitar con él.

La gente se quedó mirando, asustada. Habían visto magia. Los limpiadores tardaron exactamente tres segundos en aparecer. Les borraron la memoria. Me miraron. Les miré. Ellos eran neutrales. No pertenecían al bando del bien, ni al del mal. En teoría que yo fuera un Anciano no les impresionaba…En teoría, porque se fueron, sin decirme nada. Sin tomar medidas. Yo respiré aliviado.

- Ya pasó, mi niño. Papá te tiene – susurré, y no supe si con esas palabras pretendía consolarle a él, o consolarme a mí. Le notaba temblar contra mi pecho como un cervatillo asustado.

Piper llegó junto a mí, con Christopher en brazos. Estaba llorando.

- ¡Wyatt! – gritó, haciendo que sonara como un sollozo. Yo desenvolví a la bolita que protegía con mis brazos. Wyatt se había asustado mucho. Piper apoyó su cabeza contra él. Yo no le solté ni un segundo. Poco a poco, mi corazón empezó a latir otra vez. – Vámonos a casa – imploró Piper, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo. Caminamos hasta un lugar apartado, donde nadie pudiera vernos, y orbité a la seguridad de nuestro hogar.

Una vez allí, Piper se dejó caer en el sofá. Juro que pocas veces la he visto llorar así. Abrazaba a Chris porque ese gesto le daba fortaleza, sin importarle que él la viera llorar. Chris empezó a llorar también, al vernos tan nerviosos. Wyatt lloraba también, y yo no sabía si matarle o comerle a besos. Hice un poco de las dos cosas. Estuve tranquilizándole hasta que se le pasó el susto, y entonces comencé a regañarle.

- Wyatt, ¡te dije que no te separaras de mamá y de mí! ¡Te dije que no podías entrar donde estaban los animales!

- No orbité… - dijo mi niño, y se alejó de mí, algo asustado porque le había gritado. Corrió a por su madre. – Mami, no orbité.

- ¡Eso no importa, Wyatt! – regañó Piper también - ¡Nos has desobedecido! ¡Usaste tu magia y entraste! ¡El elefante podía haberte aplastado!

- Pero… pero… yo…

Mi niño nos miraba impotentes. El susto que se había llevado era importante. Sabía, aunque sólo fuera por eso, que hubiera hecho mejor en no entrar a la jaula. Pero se sentía perdido al vernos tan enfadados. No sabía qué podía hacer o decir para que dejáramos de estarlo…y es que en realidad no podía hacer nada. Nos miraba a uno y a otro sin saber en cuál de los dos refugiarse. Debió decidir que en ninguno, y se quedó en medio. De pronto orbitó a Bobby, y le abrazó.

Yo respiré hondo. Estaba bien. Milagrosamente, mágicamente, mi niño estaba ileso.

- Piper, ¿por qué no vas a bañar a Chris?

Mi esposa hizo por calmarse, y asintió. Le dio un beso a Chris y se lo llevó. Wyatt se me quedó mirando, a una distancia prudencial.

- ¿Yo no me voy a bañar? – preguntó.

- Después – le respondí. No iba a hacerle esperar. Consideraba que merecía un castigo, y me parecía cruel prolongar su espera. No estaba dispuesto a ser cruel. No cuando yo también había sido un niño que se preguntaba cuándo iban a castigarle. No cuando me había propuesto recientemente no ser como mi padre en aquello.

Mis hijos siempre habían sido muy inteligentes. Yo no sabía si era por la magia, o por qué, pero lo cierto es que cuando Wyatt tenía sólo diez meses, y Piper y yo estábamos separados y a las puertas del divorcio, él espantaba a todos sus pretendientes, para que ella no saliera con otro que no fuera yo. Esa época fue una de las más duras de mi vida, y no dejaba de asombrarme la inteligencia que demostró mi niño. Demostró seguir teniéndola al entender lo que iba a suceder:

- Papi. ¿Me vas a pegar?

"Pero no me lo preguntes así" supliqué en mi interior. "No me lo preguntes así, que vas a matarme."

Adopté una política de total sinceridad.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo ayer?

- Sí. – respondí, y gemí. Hacía sólo un día que le había dado una azotaina. La primera. Me parecía demasiado pronto para la segunda. En realidad, cualquier día me parecía demasiado pronto. Además sabía que esa vez tenía que ser aún más duro, porque aquella travesura podía haberle costado la vida.

Pensé que Wyatt saldría corriendo. Que orbitaría, y le tendría que perseguir. Pero en vez de eso caminó hacia mí, y se quedó a mi lado, esperando. Yo no dije nada. Me quedé mirándole, preguntándome si algún día mi niño llegaría a entender el miedo que me había hecho pasar. Me senté en el sofá y Wyatt me seguía mirando. Abrazaba a su peluche y de pronto se empezó a chupar el dedo.

En ese momento, mi carácter pacifista, mi afición por la meditación, resultó ser muy útil. Fue muy útil para no hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme con ese niño, poco más que un bebé, que no se hubiera defendido. Fue muy útil para no hablarle de una forma que, en vez de hacerle entender, le hiciera asustarse. Fue muy útil para cumplir mi promesa de no volver a gritarle. Respiré hondo, y por fin hablé:

- Vamos a dejar a Bobby aquí – le dije, y cogí al peluche para ponerlo sobre la mesa. Wyatt lo miró, pero no hizo nada por impedírmelo o por volver a cogerlo. Luego tiré del propio Wyatt para acercármelo y apoye mi frente en la suya. Estuve ahí un par de segundos, y luego me separé. De un tironcito, bajé su pantalón. De otro tironcito, su ropa interior. – Esto no va a volver a pasar, hijo. No voy a volver a temer por tu vida.

En ese momento yo no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Con una vida de magia, temes por la vida de tus seres queridos todas las semanas. Pero mi determinación era fuerte y mi voluntad también. Alcé a mi niño para colocarlo sobre mis rodillas. Podía sentir su tripa sobre mis piernas y su respiración pausada. Sabía que en unos segundos se aceleraría. Me agaché un momento, para susurrarle algo.

- Te quiero – musité sin apenas mover los labios, pero sabía que me había oído.

Levanté la mano, y dejé caer la primera palmada.

SWAT

- No te alejarás de mi lado o del de mamá.

SWAT

- Tampoco irás o entrarás a un lugar al que te hemos dicho que no vayas.

SWAT

- Y no usarás tu magia delante de otra gente.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Aiii.

Sentí como Wyatt luchaba contra un sollozo. Agarró con mucha fuerza mi pierna, y sentía cómo temblaba con cada palmada.

SWAT SWAT

Empezó a patalear mucho, seguramente de forma involuntaria, y paré un momento para sujetarle bien. No quería que se cayera.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Wyatt lloró de forma sonora. Probablemente hubiera estado llorando desde antes, pero fue entonces cuando prácticamente empezó a berrear, y a llorar de esa forma en la que sólo pueden hacerlo los pulmones de los niños pequeños. En ese momento entró Piper, sin decir nada, y se quedó en la puerta. No me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, porque con que reflejaran sólo la mínima parte de la angustia que sentía yo, sería incapaz de continuar.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Me detuve, proponiéndome firmemente no volver a ser tan duro con mi pequeño. Esperaba que nunca me diera motivos para hacerlo, porque si le escuchaba llorar así otra vez me moría, juro que me moría. Había sido un castigo fuerte para sus cinco años, pero es de estas cosas que esperas que se recuerden para toda la vida.

Le levanté, le puse de pie en el sofá, entre mis piernas, y le coloqué la ropa. Wyatt no me miraba a la cara. Wyatt, de hecho, no hacía nada, salvo llorar. De forma instintiva, le alcancé su osito, pero no quiso cogerlo. Bobby no le servía de consuelo en ese instante. Volví a dejar el peluche en la mesa, y reparé en las toallitas perfumadas para bebés que había a poca distancia. Cogí una, y limpié con ella la carita de Wyatt. Hice también que se sonara la nariz.

Me pregunté por qué no me abrazaba. Tal vez esperaba que lo hiciera yo. Le di un beso en la frente y le atrapé entre mis brazos, y lo sentí como un peso muerto. No me devolvía el gesto. No decía nada. Sólo lloraba.

- Te quiero – volví a decir, esta vez fuerte, haciéndome oír por encima de su llanto. – Si te hubiera pasado algo, mi vida habría dejado de tener sentido. Sh. Ya pasó, bebé. Ya está. Sshh.

Entonces Wyatt hizo fuerza contra mis brazos. Yo lo noté, y decidí ayudarle en su propósito, o no hubiera logrado moverme ni con todas sus ganas. Le solté, ya que es lo que él intentaba que yo hiciera y cuando se vio libre se bajó del sofá, se alejó de mí, y corrió hacia su madre. Piper abrió sus brazos para él y luego los cerró, protegiéndole. Protegiéndole de mí.

- Mami – lloró Wyatt.

- Ya, mi bebé. Me has asustado mucho. Te quiero tanto, Wyatt.

De repente Wyatt orbitó de los brazos de su madre. Tras unos segundos le sentí en el piso de arriba. Había orbitado a su cuarto. Se lo dije a Piper, y los dos subimos. Wyatt estaba tumbado sobre la cama, escondiendo la cara en la almohada, llorando. Me acerqué a él y le levanté, y me senté con él sosteniéndolo contra mi pecho.

- Esto no funciona así – le dije – No te marchas a llorar sólo después de un castigo. Papá te consuela y está contigo hasta que te sientas mejor.

Aunque la verdad, en ese momento no sabía quién tenía que sentirse mejor: si él, yo, o los dos. Le apreté contra mí con energía e intensidad. Wyatt me devolvió el abrazo entonces, y fue un abrazo realmente fuerte. Se me ocurrió algo y decidí decirlo, con la intención de sacarle una sonrisa a mi bebé.

- Con estos abrazos tan fuertes que das, Bobby tiene que estar medio ahogado. – le dije, pero no conseguí ni una triste media sonrisa. – Ya, mi amor. Ya no llores – le pedí. Wyatt se restregó contra mi camisa, y entonces empecé a llorar yo también, con lágrimas de impotencia. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de llorar?

Wyatt no me respondió, pero siguió apoyado en mí, y poco a poco, igual que el día anterior, se fue calmando. Esta vez no se durmió, sin embargo, y pude ver sus ojitos abiertos mientras su pecho bajaba y subía rítmicamente con cada respiración. Cuando se calmó él, me tranquilicé yo. Piper le dio un beso y luego se fue con Chris, al que había dejado en su cuarto, para bañarle. Yo me quedé con Wyatt.

- Te quiero mucho. – le susurré, como si fuera un arrullo. Le di un beso en la naricita, y así conseguí el primer atisbo de sonrisa. - ¿Vamos a bañarnos? – le pregunté. A Wyatt le encantaba bañarse, en especial cuando le llenaba la bañera con burbujas. Asintió, muy despacito, y se dejó llevar, al baño que Piper y Chris no ocupaban.

Abrí el grifo y me senté en la tapa del váter a esperar a que se llenara. Puse a Wyatt de pie entre mis piernas y le miré a la cara.

- ¿Te asustó el elefante? - le pregunté, y mi niño asintió. – Papá quiere evitar que pases miedo. Quiero evitar que te ocurra nada malo. Quiero evitar que te hagas daño. Por eso me tienes que obedecer, a mí y a mamá, y hacer lo que te decimos. Si lo hubieras hecho, no habrías pasado miedo. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí – respondió Wyatt, su primera palabra en muchos minutos.

- ¿Lo vas a recordar?

- Sí.

- ¿Me quieres?

Wyatt me miró a los ojos, con mucha intensidad.

- Sí.

- Entonces, por favor, nunca lo olvides. Recuérdalo siempre, lo que has sentido, y lo que te he dicho, y ten presente que papá quiere lo mejor para ti. – le pedí, y le besé en la frente.

Metí la mano en el agua y vi que estaba algo fría, así que abrí un poco más el grifo del agua caliente.

- Mm. Me parece que aquí hay muy pocas burbujas – comenté, y eché más jabón, tras echar una mirada furtiva a Wyatt que pareció conforme con el aumento de espuma. Le iba notando más animado. Empecé a desvestirle y luego le metí en el agua, y él se enterró en espuma. - ¿Dónde se habrá escondido Wyatt? – pregunté, teatralmente. - ¿Estará buceando?

Escuché una risita. Quité un poco de espuma, y descubrí su carita, y entonces se rió más.

- Ah, pero si está aquí.

- No, no estoy.

- ¿No estás? – pregunté, y le salpiqué. Él se rió otra vez. Yo le sonreí, y seguí jugando con él. Estábamos en un buen momento cuando escuché la llamada de los Ancianos. Ya era sospechoso que me hubieran dejado tranquilo todo el día. Demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

Le pedí a Piper, que ya había terminado con Chris, que se ocupara de Wyatt, y yo orbité y aparecí ante el Consejo.

- Hemos oído lo de tu hijo – dijeron, sin rodeos. – Has desvelado el secreto.

- Los limpiadores ya lo han arreglado.

- Ellos han limpiado el desastre. Tú tendrías que haberlo evitado.

- Si Wyatt corre peligro, orbitaré las veces que sean necesarias. Es conmovedor lo mucho que os preocupa la vida de mi hijo. – les recriminé, con sarcasmo.

- Sabemos que no dejarás que le suceda nada. La cuestión es, lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por protegerle. Hoy te dio igual desvelar tu magia.

- Por él, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todo – respondí, con la más completa sinceridad. Si alguno de ellos esperaba otra respuesta, es que aún no me conocían bien.


	3. Chapter 3: Colores de sinceridad

A veces estar en el Consejo de Ancianos era una lucha constante. Irónicamente, se suponía que todos allí éramos más o menos pacifistas. Uno no llega a luz blanca llevando una vida de violencia y odio. Era una especie de recompensa para las buenas personas. Así que todos los Ancianos teníamos que tener unos principios básicos en común. De hecho, el que podía ser "menos normal" en ese sentido era yo, que había participado en una guerra, aunque como médico. Por eso me frustraba mucho presenciar o participar en peleas como la de aquél día, a causa de lo sucedido en el circo con mi hijo. Sí, había desvelado magia delante de los mortales. Sí, eso no podía hacerse. Esos dos puntos habían quedado claros, pero los limpiadores ya lo habían solucionado…

Cuando digo que aquellos minutos se me hicieron horas no estoy exagerando. Yo veía aquello como una pérdida de tiempo, que sólo servía para impedirme estar más rato con mi familia. Era evidente que no íbamos a llegar a ninguna conclusión. A no ser que decidieran tomar medidas contra mí, cosa que no iban a hacer, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir hablando del tema? Ninguno, de verdad. Pero, al fin y al cabo, éramos Hermanos. Teníamos un vínculo muy fuerte, así que las aguas se fueron calmando. Entendieron que yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, y de alguna forma respetaban mis prioridades, porque además la seguridad de mi familia, una poderosa fuerza del bien, beneficiaba a esa cosa tan ambigua que nosotros defendíamos: el Bien Mayor.

Por fin pude volver a mi casa. En el tiempo en el que había estado fuera, Piper había puesto el pijama a mis dos hijos, y les había sentado en la mesa. Cuando orbité, estaba terminando de hacer la cena. Había cortado en trocitos pequeños una tortilla francesa para Chris. Si conseguíamos que cenara eso iba a ser ya toda una hazaña. Teóricamente, con dos o tres años los niños ya comen el mismo tipo de alimento que toman los adultos, pero en la práctica el estómago de mi niño decía que no a cualquier cosa sólida que le pusiéramos delante. Había que tener una paciencia infinita para que comiera, así que nos facilitábamos la vida con cosas suaves y sencillas de comer, como una tortilla. Piper, Wyatt, y yo, íbamos a cenar acelgas. Si la memoria no me fallaba, Wyatt nunca las había probado. Justo cuando yo llegué, mi mujer le estaba poniendo el plato delante, y mi hijo miró la verdura como quien mira algo de aspecto realmente desagradable. No sé si estaba esperando que a fuerza de observarlo el plato de evaporara. Lo probó con desconfianza, y tardó dos segundos en escupirlo. La experiencia me decía que acababa de dar comienzo una batalla. ¿No había pensado yo antes en pacifistas y guerrilleros? Pues mi niño iba para lo segundo, porque si se trataba de salirse con la suya, usaba todas sus armas. Intercambié una mirada con Piper, y la sonreí. Con ese gesto pretendía darnos valor a ambos para levantar nuestras barricadas.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó ella, a modo de saludo. Como digo, el que yo orbitara ya no le extrañaba a nadie por ahí. - ¿Qué querían los Ancianos?

- Nada importante. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? ¿Tienen sueño mis dos campeones?

- ¡No! – exclamaron Chris y Wyatt, al unísono. Yo sonreí.

- Estupendo, porque si os portáis bien luego vamos a ver una peli.

- ¡Peli! – repitió Chris, y levantó ambas manos, como para escenificar su ardiente conformidad. Piper y yo le dedicamos una sonrisa.

- Pero eso será si te comes todo, campeón.

Chris agarró el tenedor sin mucho estilo, y apuñaló un pedazo de tortilla antes de llevárselo a la boca. Yo tomé nota de que algún día tendría que enseñarle a usar bien los cubiertos… pero de momento era todo un logro que estuviera comiendo sin que su madre o yo le forzáramos y se lo diéramos, así que lo dejé estar.

En vista de que Chris estaba cenando, me centré en Wyatt. Por lo general a él era mejor dejarle tranquilo. Wyatt comía bien, a veces algo despacio, pero siempre se lo terminaba todo, si no le presionabas. Observé cómo pinchaba la verdura y se la llevaba a la boca por segunda vez para luego volverá a escupir.

- Wyatt, no hagas guarrerías. – le dije, y le limpié un poco la boca con una servilleta, porque se había manchado.

- No me gusta – protestó, con su más perfecta cara de disgusto.

- No todo lo que comemos nos gusta, cariño, pero es verdura y hay que tomársela.

En ese punto había dos opciones. La primera, que Wyatt se rindiera y se comiera las acelgas. La segunda y más frecuente, que empezara uno de sus magistrales berrinches. Es más, yo no recordaba que nunca se hubiera producido la primera opción…hasta aquella noche. Wyatt cogió el tenedor, y muy despacito se llevó un poco a la boca y se lo tragó. Bebió agua. Repitió la operación. Volvió a beber. Piper y yo nos miramos con asombro. Pasé la mano por la nuca de mi hijo, con cariño, y le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Muy bien, bebé.

Ese comportamiento obediente no era habitual en él. Siendo sinceros, yo ya iba asumiendo que Wyatt no iba a ser de esos niños dóciles que te hacen caso a la primera. De hecho, era muy probable que esos niños sólo existieran en las películas, o en las familias donde los padres no estuvieran muy atentos a la educación de sus hijos, y por eso les parecía que nunca hacían nada malo. En mayor o menor medida, todos los niños se equivocaban alguna vez, porque nadie nace sabiendo. La cosa era que Wyatt era de los de necesitar una dosis mayor de paciencia, porque además lo suyo se complicaba con el factor de la magia. Por eso era extraño verle tan buenecito y - me di cuenta en ese instante - tampoco era normal que estuviera tan callado. Aunque no era algo "malo", sí era raro y me preocupó un poco. Lo relacioné con el hecho de que le hubiera castigado aquella tarde. Fruncí el ceño.

- Wyatt ¿recuerdas que te expliqué lo que significa la palabra "perdón"? – le pregunté, y él asintió.

- Se dice cuando haces algo mal. – me respondió, explicándolo a su manera.

- Cuando haces algo mal y sientes haberlo hecho – añadí yo, suavemente. – Y quieres que te perdonen. ¿Y qué pasa cuando te perdonan?

Wyatt me miró, y se encogió de hombros.

- No sé.

- Que no importa lo que haya pasado. Que todo está bien. Que nadie está enfadado. Yo te he perdonado, cariño, así que no tienes que estar triste.

Poco a poco, Wyatt sonrió. Se puso de pie en la silla para llegar a darme un abrazo, y yo se lo devolví. Luego le atrapé en mis brazos, le ladeé un poco y le llené de besos, haciendo que mi bebé se riera.

- Papá, no se juega en la mesa. Y tienes el plato lleno. – me riñó Piper, en broma. A veces hacíamos eso delante de los niños, para que ellos supieran que lo que estaba mal para ellos estaba mal para todos. Para que entendieran que las normas no eran un capricho, sino algo establecido. En esos casos, no éramos Piper y Leo, sino "mamá" y "papá". No obstante, Piper me sonrió, feliz por la forma en la que había arreglado las cosas con Wyatt.

- Tienes razón. – respondí, y senté a Wyatt en mis piernas, acercando su plato al mío para que cenáramos los dos. Mi hijo parecía feliz de estar ahí, usándome de asiento.

Acabamos de cenar en menos tiempo que otras veces. Sin duda, la palabra "peli" era un gran aliciente para mis pequeños. Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos se volvieron hacia mí, para comprobar que no me había olvidado. Yo sonreí y elegí con ellos la película, pero Piper me miró mal.

- Mañana tienen colegio – me reprochó, cuando salieron corriendo al sofá y no podían oírnos.

- Es una corta, y se dormirán a los diez minutos – respondí – Déjame malcriarles un poco.

Piper rodó los ojos y se fue al sofá también. Wyatt se tumbó, y apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de su madre. Yo puse la película y luego cogí a Chris en brazos y me le coloqué encima. Cinco minutos después, pero de reloj, el más pequeño de mis bebés se había dormido. Wyatt tardó un poco más, pero se durmió también en seguida. Les llevamos a su cama sin que se despertaran. Yo quería quedarme despierto un poco más, y hablar con Piper, y disfrutar de un poco de tiempo para nosotros, pero ella estaba agotada y quiso irse a la cama. Yo hice lo propio y el sueño me venció antes de lo que creía.

Me desperté bruscamente, con la sensación de haber escuchado un grito. Por instinto, miré el espía bebés (el interfono que comunicaba la habitación de Chris con la nuestra). Eso se usaba en niños más pequeños, pero para nosotros era una medida de seguridad muy útil, por si se daba el caso de que sufría el ataque de alguna criatura mágica. Temí que eso fuera lo que había pasado, pero el aparatito me devolvió únicamente el sonido de la respiración profunda de mi bebé, indicando que estaba a salvo y seguía durmiendo. Vi que Piper también se había despertado, así que descarté que hubiera sido cosa de mi imaginación. Susurré un "ya voy yo" y por descarte fui a la habitación de Wyatt, para comprobar si estaba dormido.

Mi niño no lo estaba. Le encontré abrazado a su osito, bañado por la débil luz de su mesita de noche, sin la cual se negaba a dormir. Me miró como si fuera su salvador y se puso de rodillas en la cama, estirando los bracitos para que le cogiera.

- Papi – me llamó, al borde del llanto. Salvé la distancia que nos separaba y le tomé en brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, bebé? ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

Wyatt asintió.

- Soñé con el elefante – me dijo, y apretó el abrazo.

- No pasa nada, cariño. Ha sido sólo un sueño.- tranquilicé, y le di un beso. Sabía lo que mi hijo estaba esperando, así que lancé mi invitación - ¿Quieres dormir con mamá y papá?

Volvió a asentir. Yo sonreí un poco y le llevé a nuestra cama. Wyatt gateó para ponerse al lado de Piper, y yo me puse al lado de él. Mi mujer le sonrió y le acarició el pelo. Y Wyatt volvió a dormirse antes incluso de que me diera tiempo a echar la sábana sobre él.

No fui consciente de dormirme por segunda vez, pero tuve que hacerlo en algún momento porque me desperté con el horrible sonido del despertador. Piper también se despertó, y en medio de los dos se movió la bolita que era nuestro hijo, intentando apurar el sueño un poquito más. Yo le hice cosquillas, y así Wyatt abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días – saludé, y me devolvió un bostezo. Yo sonreí, y Piper le dio un beso. – Hay que levantarse, cielo. Hay que ir al cole.

Wyatt volvió a bostezar y lentamente salió de la cama.

- Ve a vestirte, bebé – le encargó Piper, y mi niño caminó hacia su cuarto aun con los ojitos medio cerrados, pero de pronto se giró, vino corriendo, y le dio un beso a Piper. Luego se volvió a ir.

- Un día de estos yo me le como - dijo mi mujer, llena de amor por ese gesto tan tierno. Yo me mostré de acuerdo, pero eso sería sólo si no me le comía yo antes.

Fui a despertar a Chris mientras Piper preparaba el desayuno. Mi bebé tenía muy mal despertar los días que había cole y nos levantábamos antes. Se enfadó conmigo cuando le saqué de su cama-cuna.

- "Toto", papá – me dijo –Eres malo.

- Hay que levantarse, campeón, y no está bien que le llames eso a papá – regañé. Una de las últimas incorporaciones al cada vez más grande vocabulario de mi bebé era "toto" y era una costumbre que, ilusamente, Piper y yo queríamos quitarle. Tal vez se le hubiera pegado de Wyatt, que decía 'tonto' con frecuencia y no era plan de que lo fuera soltando por ahí, para luego pasar a insultos más fuertes.

- "Toto" – repitió. Yo fruncí el ceño y le di una palmadita sobre el pañal, que aún no le había quitado, así que sé que no le hice nada de daño. Aun así mi bebé puso un puchero y me miró como si fuera el ser más malvado del planeta.

- Eso no se dice.

Mi niño se enfurruñó, pero no repitió esa palabra. Yo saqué su ropita, y luego le quité el pañal de noche. No se lo había manchado. Le sonreí y comencé a vestirle. Como todo estaba muy silencioso, lo convertí en un juego. Cogí los pantalones, e hice como que pretendía metérselos por la cabeza.

- Veamos…¿esto va aquí?

- ¡No!

- ¿No? ¿Seguro? Mmm ¿Y aquí? – pregunté, e indiqué sus piernecitas y sus pies.

- ¡Síii!

Luego le puse la camiseta y los zapatos, y ya estaba listo. O casi. Mi niño consideró que faltaba un accesorio imprescindible: el chupete. Lo orbitó, y yo se lo quité con delicadeza.

- Nada de chupete, campeón.

- ¡"Quero tete"! – protestó.

- El "tete" es para bebés pequeños. Y tú ya eres un niño grande ¿a que sí?

- ¡No!

Una vez más, mi niño demostró que era endiabladamente listo al negar ser grande: lo que fuera por que le diera el chupete. De todas formas, yo coincidía con él: era mi bebé y aún era pequeño. Demasiado pequeño para tenerle lejos de mí toda la mañana. Hacía sólo tres meses que Chris iba al colegio. Era uno de los más pequeños de su clase, porque cumplía los años en Noviembre. A Wyatt le habíamos llevado a alguna guardería, pero a Chris no y pasar las mañanas en un lugar que no fuera su casa fue toda una novedad para él… y para mí. Le di un beso.

- El chupete se queda en casa. Después de comer puedes tenerlo un ratito – le dije, y me lo guardé. Chris miró mi bolsillo con tentaciones de volver a orbitarlo. Pensé en decirle algo como "si lo orbitas, no hay chupete", pero me di cuenta de que mi niño podía ser aún muy pequeño para entender eso. Según su razonamiento, si yo se lo quitaba él lo orbitaba y así lo recuperaba. Estaba acostumbrado a orbitar las cosas que no estaban a su alcance. No entendería que yo pudiera enfadarme por eso, o al menos no lo vería justo. Así que usé otra estrategia. - ¿Le dejas tu "tete" a papá? Hasta que vuelvas. – le dije, como si yo también necesitara el chupete. Chris pareció pensárselo, y luego asintió. Yo sonreí, y le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Gracias, campeón. Y ahora vamos a desayunar.

Una de las ventajas de poder orbitar es que nos afectaba menos ese fenómeno del tiempo que consistía en acortarse cuando tienes niños y vas con prisa. Podíamos desayunar con relativa tranquilidad y luego yo, en dos segundos, me aparecía con ellos en un callejón sin transeúntes, cerca del colegio. Así lo hacía siempre y así lo hice también ese día, sintiendo un "algo" cuando me volví sin ellos. Chris ya no montaba escenas cuando le dejaba sólo, pero me seguía mirando con sus ojitos azules como diciendo "vas a volver ¿verdad?". Y yo siempre me quedaba a dos segundos de volver a por él y mandar las leyes de escolarización del menor a la porra.

Si algo bueno tenía aquello, es que Piper y yo teníamos entonces un tiempo a solas, mientras los niños estaban en clase. En esto pensaba cuando regresé a casa, pero el universo no podía concederme ni siquiera ese pequeño capricho, porque cuando volví Paige y Phoebe estaban allí.

- Hola, Leo – saludaron alegremente.

- Hola – respondí, contento de verlas, pero lamentando que no hubieran llegado un poco más tarde. Me fijé en que Paige sostenía un papel que mi esposa y Phoebe miraban con mucha atención. - ¿Qué hacéis? – pregunté, pensando que podía ser un conjuro.

- La lista de bodas – respondió Paige, y mi mandíbula se desencajó. Recordé lo que Phoebe me había dicho el día anterior, sobre que Paige tenía una "cita importante". Henry y ella debían de haber estado organizando cosas para… su casamiento.

- ¿Cuándo pensabais decírmelo? - me quejé, consciente de pronto de que debía ser el único sin saberlo.

- Yo me enteré ayer – se defendió Phoebe. Sacudí la cabeza, y sonreí

- Felicidades. – le dije a Paige. Una parte de mí se alegraba mucho por ella. La otra, se preocupaba porque las Embrujadas llevaban cada vez una vida más independiente. Si cada una tenía su propia familia empezarían a pasar menos tiempo juntas, y eso podía dar ventaja a los demonios y otras criaturas interesadas en atacarlas. Pero sabía que, fuera su luz blanca o no, no tenía ningún derecho a impedirles seguir su camino.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana inmerso en conversaciones sobre ceremonias, celebraciones, y otros asuntos de interés escaso para mí. Pero era importante para mi esposa y mis cuñadas, así que di los mejores consejos de los que fui capaz. Mis cuñadas se fueron poco antes de comer, y al fin tuve mi momento a solas con Piper. Y lo aprovechamos bastante bien.

Los Ancianos me llamaron cerca de la hora de recoger a mis hijos y yo subí a encargarme de los "asuntos celestiales" que requerían mi atención. Después pasé por la escuela de magia, y tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, porque me demoré más de lo que pretendía a hacer de mediador en las disputas de dos de los profesores. A veces los brujos experimentados eran peores que los muchachos que iban allí a aprender. Al menos estos últimos parecían entender que podían estar equivocados, y que no lo sabían todo. Los adultos no siempre tenían esa sensatez, aunque fuera típico acusar a los jóvenes de eso mismo.

Regresé a mi casa soñando con lo que sería tener un trabajo normal, y un sueldo. Por suerte teníamos el P3, y eso nos daba dinero suficiente para no pasar apuros. Supuestamente los luces blancas no manejan dinero. Supuestamente, porque yo tenía una familia y de aire no íbamos a vivir.

Cuando llegué serían las seis de la tarde, más o menos. Mis niños llevaban un rato en casa, y en ese momento estaban merendando. Alguno de los dos debía haberse portado muy bien, o Piper estaba de buen humor, porque tenían delante un tremendo plato de galletas, que me dio envidia hasta a mí. Me senté con ellos, después de dar un abrazo a cada uno.

- ¿Me dais una? – les pregunté, en parte porque me apetecía probarlas, y en parte para ver si mis hijos estaban dispuestos a compartir, y fomentar esa cualidad en ellos. Wyatt asintió, y me ofreció una, pero Chris me miró mal:

- No, porque no me has dado mi "tete".

Había que ver cómo, para lo que quería, mi bebé tenía muy buena memoria. Y luego dicen que los niños pequeños no tienen del todo desarrollada la memoria a largo plazo. Esa era la prueba de que recordaban perfectamente lo que querían recordar, y olvidaban lo que les convenía olvidar, como las normas o prohibiciones.

Me saqué el chupete, que sin darme cuenta había llevado todo el día en el bolsillo, y se lo di. Chris sonrió ampliamente, y se lo llevó a la boca. Luego empujó el platito de galletas hacia mí y yo me reí. No pensaba coger más que una, pero eran galletas caseras hechas por Piper y no me pude resistir a coger alguna más. Cuando acabaron de merendar, huyeron despavoridos a llenar la casa de risas, juegos y grititos entusiasmados. Yo me quedé en la cocina con Piper, contándola algunas cosas de la escuela, y escuchando otras de su día. En un determinado momento salió a comprar algo, y yo fui a ver qué hacían mis hijos, porque no me gustaba que estuvieran mucho tiempo sin supervisión, debido a su edad. Habían sacado las pinturas, y Chris rayaba un papel con muchos colores. Sin duda, esos garabatos tenían algún significado para mi bebé, pero para mí eran manchas y rayones sin mucho sentido.

- ¿Dónde está Wyatt? – le pregunté.

- Pintando. Se ha llevado el rojo.

Fui a buscarle, pensando que estaría en otra habitación, pero fue él quien me encontró a mí. Agarraba a su peluche y miraba al suelo en una expresión que yo había aprendido a identificar como de culpabilidad.

- Bobby quiere decirte algo – me dijo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Ha hecho algo malo – susurró, y le noté en conflicto. Parecía estar planteándose la posibilidad de quedarse callado en vez de continuar. Yo intenté animarle poniendo grandes dosis de curiosidad en mi tono de voz.

- ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Ha pintado la pared –respondió, y se apartó un poco. Cuando se quitó pude ver unos manchurrones de cera roja sobre la pintura blanca de la pared. Me quedé mirando a mi niño, que debía de haber encontrado algo realmente fascinante en el suelo porque no levantaba la mirada.

- Pues Bobby ha sido muy travieso, y se ha ganado un tiempo en la esquina – le dije, e hice ademan de coger el peluche, como si de verdad pensara ponerle mirando a la pared.

- ¡No! – protestó Wyatt, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Tienes razón: lo que ha hecho está muy mal, Bobby sabe perfectamente que en las paredes no se puede pintar. Se merece algo más que un tiempo en la esquina. Se merece un azote. – continué yo, como si le creyera y culpara al osito de aquella travesura.

- ¡No, papi! – protestó mi niño con más intensidad, y pude ver que tenía ganas de llorar. – Bobby no ha sido, he sido yo.

Me dio mucha ternura la inocencia de mi bebé, que realmente se pensaba que me había engañado, y que yo nunca había sospechado que hubiera sido él. Me pareció muy valiente por reconocerlo, y me conmovía su mirada culpable.

- Gracias por decirme la verdad, bebé – dije, y le di un beso.

En ese momento regresó Piper, dejó una bolsa en la cocina, y entró al salón. Lo primero que vio fue la mancha en la pared.

- ¡Wyatt! – exclamó, riñéndole. - ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Mira cómo has puesto la pared!

Se acercó a él, y le dio un azote.

Dejé escapar mi frustración con un suspiro. Yo no le habría castigado. Me había dicho la verdad, y para mí pintar las paredes se metía en el saco de las "travesuras suaves", que podían pasarse por alto si no eran muy frecuentes. Al fin y al cabo, era un niño. Pero Piper debió de tomarlo como algo más serio y mi niño puso un puchero, sin llegar a llorar.

- Las paredes no se pintan – dijo Piper, en un falso tono de enfado, que empleaba expresamente para regañarle. Wyatt la creyó enfadada de verdad, y por eso corrió hacia mí, pidiendo que le abrazara. Yo le alcé en brazos.

- Ven Wyatt, vamos a limpiarlo. – le dije. Wyatt asintió, levantó su mano, y la pared quedó impecable. Yo parpadeé, con sorpresa. Mi niño no había utilizado un conjuro: lo había hecho sólo con la mente. Piper se sorprendió también. Nunca dejaríamos de asombrarnos de lo poderoso que era mi pequeño.

Wyatt, ajeno a nuestro estupor, apoyó su cabecita en mi hombro. Yo miré a Piper reclamándole que fuera más dulce, y ella pareció entender y estar de acuerdo, porque se acercó y le dio un beso.

- ¿Te has enfadado? – preguntó Wyatt con esos ojos derretidores que solía reservar para mí, sabiéndome el más blando de los dos.

- No, cielito. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a pintar ahí.

Wyatt asintió y orbitó un trozo de papel. Era un dibujo, que debía de haber hecho aquella tarde. Para mí eran más rayajos, azules, naranjas, y verdes, pero de alguna forma Piper, con esa intuición que tienen las madres, supo ver más allá y se reconoció en el dibujo.

- Gracias, mi amor – dijo, y le dio otro beso – Es muy bonito. Lo voy a colgar en la nevera.

Wyatt sonrió ampliamente, y yo no pude evitar preguntarme si Piper colgaría los mismos rayajos si los hubiera hecho yo. Probablemente no, porque no sería un dibujo de su pequeño. Sonreí al comprobar que no era el único "bobo perdido" enamorado de cada tontería que hacían mis niños.


	4. Chapter 4: Cumpleaños

Creo que todos los padres desean que sus hijos sean felices en el día de su cumpleaños. Sobre todo cuando son niños, y depende de uno hacer la fiesta. Esa sonrisa infantil ante la tontería más estúpida hace que a un padre no le importe recorrerse media ciudad para encontrar un sitio donde pongan el nombre de un niño en los globos. O pasarse toda una mañana colgando guirnaldas y otros adornos. O cocinar un pastel monstruoso que daría para alimentar a más personas de las que van a asistir a la fiesta. Todo eso es algo que yo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo por mi bebé en su tercer cumpleaños si Piper me hubiera dejado, porque lo hizo todo ella. Sabía que yo tenía demasiado encima, con la doble vida que llevaba, y ni siquiera me había dejado hacer las invitaciones. Eso fue lo que hizo que yo me ofreciera a ir al super con Wyatt en la mañana del cumpleaños de Chris: el deseo de ayudar a mi mujer, que estaba medio histérica por la fiesta que tendría lugar aquella tarde. De otro modo, jamás me habría ofrecido para tal misión. Al hacerlo, me sentí como el soldado que se ofrece voluntariamente a atravesar el primero un campo de minas.

Tengo que aclarar que, aunque mis dos bebés eran lo que más quería en éste mundo, y algún día iba a terminar por comérmelos si seguían siendo tan dulces y tiernos, había veces en la que demostraban una habilidad innata para recordarme que lo de ser medio ángeles se quedaba sólo en el nombre. Los días de super era una de esas veces: mis hijos parecían sufrir una transformación a diablillos. Al menos, aquella vez Chris se quedaba en casa, y me iba sólo con Wyatt, pero eso no me consolaba demasiado. Yo siempre evitaba llevarme a alguno cuando iba a comprar y antes de salir de casa ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberme ofrecido. Sobre todo porque me dolía mogollón la cabeza, y Wyatt no dejaba de parlotear, pero eso no era culpa suya. Era un niño, al fin y al cabo.

- … y yo no sabía que "finde" era fin de semana – decía mi niño - ¿Por qué la gente hace más cortas las palabras?

- Pues…no lo sé, cariño. Tal vez para tardar menos.

- ¿Y por qué se dice "finde" y no "finse" o…o cualquier otra cosa?

Yo suspiré. Así llevábamos cinco minutos. Piper quería que Wyatt hiciera cosas de niño normal, así que estábamos paseando tranquilamente por la calle, en vez de orbitar, lo que me habría ahorrado minutos de incesante conversación.

- Supongo que a alguien se le ocurriría decirlo así, y ya.

Wyatt se quedó en silencio un rato, pero noté que me miraba. Yo bajé la cabeza para que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos y noté como mi niño me apretaba la mano.

- Papá, ¿te estoy aburriendo?

Aquella pregunta me descolocó. ¿Por qué mi bebé parecía de pronto mucho mayor? ¿De dónde se sacaba aquellas frases? ¿Y por qué me hizo sentir tan mal? Me di cuenta de que mi niño estaba alegre, hablando conmigo con animosidad, y yo estaba serio pensando en unos problemas que Wyatt aún no me había dado. Tal vez aquél día se portaba bien en la tienda. Llevaba una semana siendo un santo, prácticamente. Desde el incidente con el elefante no había tenido que volver a castigarle. Me agaché, hincando una rodilla en el suelo y me le puse en frente.

- No, cariño. Tú nunca me aburres. Perdona si he estado un poco distraído. A papá le duele la cabeza.

- Pero papá…¡tú nunca te pones malito! ¡Eres un luz blanca!

Sonreí un poco. Supongo que yo sí era, en algunos sentidos, el hombre invencible que todos los niños ven en sus padres cuando son pequeños.

- Tienes razón, Wyatt. No estoy resfriado. Lo que pasa es que los Ancianos me están llamando, y como no respondo, me duele la cabeza – le expliqué. Quizás ese era el verdadero motivo de mi negativo estado de ánimo. Todo lo demás había sido genial aquella mañana, desde el mismo momento en el que desperté al cumpleañero y recibí su sonrisa de bebé.

- ¿Y por qué no respondes? – preguntó Wyatt con interés.

- Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano. Hoy voy a pasarme todo el día en la tierra.

- ¿Por eso voy a comprar contigo y no con mamá? ¡Nunca voy contigo!

Una nueva oleada de culpabilidad de apoderó de mí. Decidí que me llevaría a mis hijos a todas las tiendas a partir de entonces, sin importar los berrinches mágicos ni los berrinches normales que pudieran hacerme. Eran los primeros los que más me preocupaban: que Wyatt se pusiera a orbitar cosas o las hiciera desaparecer, o las quemara, o cualquier cosa…

- Por eso, bebé. Ahora vamos. Tenemos muchas cosas que comprar y quiero estar a tiempo de recibir a los amiguitos de tu hermano.

Piper, en representación de Chris que aún era muy pequeño, había invitado prácticamente a la totalidad de la clase de mi hijo. La casa se iba a llenar de niños y padres que iban a poner a prueba mis escasas dotes como relaciones públicas. Mi insociabilidad se debía principalmente al conflicto que me suponía mentir sobre mí mismo y mi vida. Cualquier cosa que me preguntaran solía terminar en "¿dónde trabajas?" y yo sabía que no podía responder "en el Cielo".

Cuando llegamos al supermercado cogimos un carro, y empecé a llenarlo con chucherías, refrescos, y demás guarrerías que horrorizarían a un buen nutricionista, pero que harían feliz a un niño. En concreto al mío, así que el exceso de calorías estaba bien para mí. Intenté que Wyatt no se aburriera, con pequeños juegos y encargos. Había visto demasiadas veces cómo algunos padres llevaban a sus hijos como si fueran muebles, tirado de ellos mientras se concentraban en la compra. El resultado solía ser que el niño se aburría soberanamente, y acababa por ponerse difícil. Así que intenté evitar eso.

- ¿Te agachas y coges esa bolsa de patatas? – le pedí. Podía hacerlo yo, pero Wyatt llegaba mejor por ser más bajito, y así le hacía sentir que me ayudaba. Mi niño lo hizo y me la dio – Gracias.

La táctica me funcionó durante los primeros cinco minutos. Después, Wyatt pareció darse cuenta de que todo lo que comprábamos eran patatas, chucherías y cosas que le encantaban, y le pareció que esperar a que saliéramos de la tienda para probar alguna suponía demasiado tiempo.

- Papi, ¿puedo coger una chuche?

- Ahora no, cielo. Después de que paguemos.

- ¡Pero yo la quiero ahora!

- No tardamos nada.

Wyatt frunció su ceño. Yo conocía esa mirada, así que alejé el carro prudencialmente de él, y no le quité el ojo de encima, porque si me distraía seguro que se hacía con alguna de las bolsas que aún estaban sin pagar.

- ¡Sólo una! – me pidió, al cabo del rato. Yo casi me había olvidado.

- ¿Una qué?

- Una gominola.

- En seguida, cariño. Sólo me falta comprar las medialunas, los bollos y los sándwiches.

Aquello debió de sonar como una lista muy larga para un niño de cinco años, porque Wyatt se subió en la base del carrito e intentó coger una bolsa.

- No, Wyatt – le dije y le bajé del carro – Y no te subas ahí, que puedes caerte.

Me di la vuelta un momento para coger unos bollos que estaban en el estante de arriba, y al girarme de nuevo vi a Wyatt intentando hacerse con una chuchería otra vez. Se lo impedí, y le miré seriamente.

- Pórtate bien.

Seguimos avanzando por los pasillos, y me paró una señora para pedirme que le bajara una frasquito que estaba muy alto. Wyatt, deseoso de ayudar, estuvo a punto de orbitarlo, pero una mirada mía bastó para disuadirle. Me estiré y cogí el frasco para la anciana mujer, y cuando me volví a centrar en Wyatt, le vi con una bolsa en la mano. Suspiré.

- Deja eso, Wyatt.

Mi niño me miró, sin abrir la bolsa, pero sin dejarla tampoco. Se estaba planteando si obedecerme. Me molestaba un poco tener que repetirle tantas veces las cosas. A veces parecía que si no me enfadaba con él no me hacía caso, así que me puse un poco más serio.

- Wyatt estás muy cerca de acabar sobre las rodillas de papá, con el culete como un tomate – advertí.

Wyatt dejó la bolsa en el carro y me miró con cara de perfecto niño arrepentido. Yo me acerqué a él, y le di un beso.

- Muy bien, cielo. La próxima vez hazme caso sin que te tenga que regañar.

Pensé que eso iba a ser todo, pero entonces Wyatt se puso a toquetear los frascos de los estantes. Tuve miedo de que rompiera alguno. Más que por tener que pagarlo o por dar la cara con el dependiente, me preocupé porque se pudiera hacer daño con algún cristal.

- Cielo, no toques eso.

Wyatt pataleó, y me miró con unos ojos que reflejaban todo el genio que podía sentir.

- ¡No me dejas hacer nada! – protestó. Me di cuenta de que los últimos quince minutos me los había pasado diciéndole "no" a todo, y no me gustó, pero no podía dejar que comiera algo antes de pagarlo. Ya no tanto por los mínimos inconvenientes que eso me pudiera causar, como por el hecho de que tenía que aprender a ser paciente, a obedecerme, y a pagar las cosas antes de usarlas. Iba a intentar explicárselo de forma que lo pudiera entender, cuando le vi coger un frasco y sostenerlo en alto, amenazando con tirarlo al suelo.

- Wyatt, deja eso.

Ni caso. Mi bebé me miraba con desafío.

- Wyatt, si lo tiras te castigaré.

Mi niño se alejó un poco de mí, pero no soltó el frasco. Antes bien, empezó a llorar, de esa forma falsa y exigente en la que lo hacía cuando tenía una pataleta.

- Quiero coger una chuche. – me dijo. Yo aluciné. ¿Mi niño, mi bebé, me estaba chantajeando? ¿Podía un niño tan pequeño hacer eso? Bueno, "ese" sí podía. Pero yo no lo iba a permitir.

- No, Wyatt. La cogerás luego, y si sigues así no sólo te quedarás sin chuche sino que además te daré unos azotes. Así que se bueno, deja eso, y dale la manita a papá.

Estiré la mano para dársela y él, sin dejar de llorar, bajó la mano donde tenía el frasco y avanzó hacia mí. Pero de pronto se le escurrió el bote, que cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Yo suspiré. Alguien iría a limpiarlo. Era un supermercado muy grande, con servicio de limpieza. Me acerqué a Wyatt y le cogí la mano.

- Vamos al baño – le dije, y eché a andar, tirando un poco de él y olvidándome del carro.

Conocía aquél lugar bastante bien, y por eso sabía que los baños estaban justo al otro lado de la tienda. Esperaba que mi enfado se fuera esfumando en el largo camino que nos quedaba por delante. De pronto me fijé en la actitud de mi niño. Caminaba a mi lado sin protestar, sin decir nada. Le estuve mirando durante un rato y al final me detuve, y me agaché para mirarle.

- ¿Sabes por qué vamos al baño? – le pregunté, sin poder contenerme más. Ese comportamiento dócil y tranquilo me daba mala espina, y quería asegurarme de que mi niño entendía la situación.

- Sí. Me vas a pegar. – me respondió, mirando al suelo.

Vale, lo entendía perfectamente. Yo estaba un poco sorprendido. Wyatt no lloraba, pese a que segundos antes amenazaba con hacer un berrinche de los de "agárrate y no te menees"*. Tampoco tiraba de mi mano para soltarse, y ni siquiera parecía enfadado.

- ¿No me vas a decir que no lo haga? – le dije, y le levanté la barbilla. No me gustaba que mirara al suelo. Indicaba inseguridad, y no quería que se acostumbrara a hacerlo.

- Dijiste que si tiraba eso me ibas a castigar – recordó mi niño, lo que me hizo pensar que me había escuchado perfectamente y simplemente había pasado de obedecer. – Y yo lo tiré. Así que me vas a castigar.

Un razonamiento que de simple pasaba por inteligente. No cabía duda de que mi niño era especial. Al fin y al cabo, nadie espera que el ser mágico más poderoso que haya existido jamás en la Tierra sea tonto. Mi niño era muy listo y comprendía muy bien las cosas. Eso sólo me exasperaba un poco más, porque a veces parecía olvidarse de ese saber entender. Me dije que, al fin y al cabo, era un niño pequeño. Era normal que se portara como uno. Bebé mágico o no, seguía siendo mi bebé.

- Pero papi, no es justo – añadió después, en voz muy muy baja. Yo le miré con interés.

- ¿Por qué no es justo? – pregunté.

- No lo tiré "a porpósito". Se me cayó.

- A propósito o no, Wyatt, te dije varias veces que lo dejaras, y no me hiciste caso.

- Dijiste que no me castigarías por un accidente.

Yo abrí un poco la boca, y luego me mordí el labio. Sí, eso le había dicho, hacía solamente una semana. Claro que eso no era lo mismo: ese accidente no hubiera ocurrido si Wyatt me hubiera obedecido. Pero a la vez sabía que mi hijo tenía razón. Era un abogado defensor bastante bueno, y había defendido muy bien su causa. ¿Con qué fuerzas iba a darle una azotaina por dejar caer un frasco sin quererlo? De acuerdo, era por más cosas, pero mi niño no lo iba a entender así. Mi niño lo iba a entender como que yo faltaba a mi palabra, y era injusto, y castigaba su torpeza. Suspiré. De todos modos, yo odiaba castigarle, y la perspectiva de hacerlo en uno de aquellos baños me parecía aún peor. Le di un único azote sobre el pantalón.

- No quiero volver a oír nada de coger una chuche – le dije – Te vas a quedar a mi lado y te vas a portar bien. Sin hacer más berrinches ni tocar nada.

- Sí, papá – respondió Wyatt, con un hilo de voz.

Deshicimos lo andando para recuperar el carrito, y Wyatt tenía esa carita triste de "papá me ha regañado". Noté que lloraba un poco, en silencio. No había llegado a darle una azotaina, pero a él parecía darle igual, porque parecía el bebé más miserable del planeta. Aguante exactamente cinco segundos. Luego le cogí en brazos, y le senté en el asiento para niños del carro, mirándome de frente. Le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Comprar es aburrido ¿verdad? – le dije, y mi niño asintió, aún con esa carita de pena. – Papá intentará tener más paciencia, pero tú no puedes enfadarte porque no te deje coger una chuche.

- Es que… sino…luego son todas para Chris – lloriqueó él, haciendo pucheritos.

- Eso no es así, bebé. Es su cumple, pero las chuches son para todos. En especial para ti, que eres su hermano.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Wyatt, con luz en los ojos.

- De verdad. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que mi bebé se quedara sin chuches, sobre todo después de haberme ayudado a comprarlas?

Wyatt sonrió, toda su tristeza olvidada. Yo saqué un pañuelo y le limpié un poco la carita. Terminamos de comprar, y yo me quedé pensativo mientras guardaba las cosas en las bolsas, después de pagar. Me alegraba mucho de no haberle castigado, porque sin que me diera cuenta Wyatt había hecho una cosa muy buena aquél día: se había aburrido, se había enfadado, y aun así no había usado sus poderes. Podía haber cogido esa gominola "por arte de magia" pero no lo había hecho. Eso me hacía pensar que habría pretendido más llamar mi atención que conseguir la chuchería. Era fácil sentirse desplazado cuando tienes cinco años y es el cumpleaños de tu hermano pequeño. Me ocuparía de que Wyatt disfrutara también de aquél día.

Cuando volvíamos a casa noté que Wyatt aún estaba un poco triste. No era la primera vez que me fijaba en que mi niño llevaba especialmente mal que yo me enfadara con él. Eso me enternecía mucho y hacía que regañarle fuera algo reamente difícil para mí. Como digo, un día de esos me lo comía enterito.

- Mmm. Creo que hemos comprado demasiadas cosas – comenté buscando iniciar una conversación, pero Wyatt no dijo nada, así que fui un poco más directo. - ¿Tú que dices, Wyatt?

Él se encogió de hombros. Tal vez ni siquiera hubiera escuchado a pregunta.

- Sí, definitivamente esto es demasiada comida. Yo creo que si faltase una bolsa de patatas no pasaría nada….

Wyatt empezó a prestar más atención. Yo sonreí, y saqué una bolsita, para dársela.

- Será nuestro secreto ¿eh? No le digas a mamá que te la he dado antes de comer. – le dije y le guiñé un ojo. Wyatt me sonrió, y me dio un abrazo. Si ya lo digo yo, ese chico era todo ternura.

Para cuando llegamos a casa de las patatas sólo quedaban unas miguitas pegadas a los dedos de mis hijos. Cuando Piper nos abrió la puerta Wyatt me miró, y soltó una risita. Yo rodé los ojos. No sé si me gustaba o me disgustaba que fuera tan malo ocultando secretos. Piper me miró con la ceja levantada, sabiendo que habíamos (en plural) hecho alguna trastada.

- No preguntes – la dije – Pero no te enfades con el niño si no tiene hambre.

Pero Wyatt lo tenía. Ese niño siempre tenía hambre. Yo me asombraba de que pudiera caber tanta comida en un estómago tan pequeñito. Sabía además que aquella tarde, en la fiesta, Wyatt se llenaría de porquerías como si no hubiera comido en una semana.

Mis pronósticos se cumplieron a la perfección. Wyatt estuvo más atento a la comida que a los invitados, que al fin y al cabo eran más pequeños que él. Fue difícil decir si Chris se lo pasó bien. A uno le gusta pensar que sí, pero era un niño muy sonriente, y era difícil saber cuándo estaba contento y cuando "muy" contento.

Vinieron también las hermanas de Piper, claro. Y vinieron cargadas de regalos, al igual que el resto de invitados. Le regalaron muchas cosas. Phoebe me dijo que el suyo se lo daría cuando estuviéramos a solas, lo que me hizo pensar que se trataba de algo mágico. Chris se encontró lleno de coches de juguete, libros infantiles, películas, balones de fútbol…Creo que mi niño iba a ser incapaz de recordar todo lo que le habían regalado. Y, para frustración de las carteras de alguno de los presentes, a lo que más caso prestó fue al papel de burbujas de uno de los envoltorios. Yo me reí al ver cómo parecía feliz explotando las burbujas pero me puse algo triste al darme cuenta de que no estaba jugando con los demás niños. Siendo realistas, mis hijos no tenían amigos. Tal vez nunca los tendrían. Era el precio a pagar, como un estigma por pertenecer a una familia con secretos. Por ser raros. Chris no había hecho nada de magia en todo el rato, y eso era un progreso. No serían los primeros niños en salir corriendo al ver algo raro, que luego sus padres no creían cuando se lo contaban.

En un determinado momento, uno de los niños invitados se interesó en el papel de burbujas y se lo quiso quitar a Chris.

- ¡No, es mío! – protestó mi bebé.

El otro niño siguió tirando, y se puso a llorar.

- Bueno, te lo doy un ratito – cedió Chris, y lo soltó. El corazón se me llenó de orgullo al ver que mi bebé sabía compartir. Me senté con él, y le cogí las manitas.

- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? Aquí hay muchos niños, y globos, y…

- ¡La tarta de mamá! – respondió Chris, sin ninguna duda. Yo me reí. Piper cocinaba muy bien. Por algo había sido chef.

- Pues creo que aún queda un trozo…

- Es para Wyatt – dijo Chris.

- Pero él ya ha tomado.

- Es para Wyatt – repitió, y me fijé en la forma en la que Chris miraba a su hermano. Como si fuera un ídolo. Con ojos llenos de admiración. Yo le di un beso, algo emocionado. Nunca imaginé una vida como esa. Después de morir, no parecía posible que fuera a ser padre. Y jamás pensé que pudiera tener dos hijos tan maravillosos.

Más tarde de lo que mi cansancio hubiera querido, la fiesta terminó. Chris estaba medio dormido, así que le subí al piso de arriba, a su cama, mientras Piper despedía a la gente. Le arropé hasta debajo de la barbilla.

- Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer para que estés tan cansado que quieras irte a la cama sin protestar. Haré una fiesta de cumpleaños todos los días – bromeé.

- ¡Sí! – aplaudió Chris, y luego bostezó. – Papi, "quero" cuento.

Yo sonreí, y empecé a sacar alguno de sus libritos infantiles, pero ninguno era de su agrado. Escuché los pasitos de mi otro bebé, que se unió a nosotros. Llevaba a Bobby debajo del brazo, y algo me decía que él también quería un cuento, a pesar de que todavía no se había ido a dormir.

- Estoy eligiendo un cuento para Chris – comenté en tono casual, como invitándole.

- Esos se los sabe de memoria. Puedes leerle uno de los míos. – me sugirió. Me pareció una excelente idea. Le revolví el pelo, y fui al cuarto de Wyatt a por uno de sus cuentos.

Tenía una mano en la estantería cuando le escuché. Algo estaba pasando en el piso de abajo. Tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que se trataba de un demonio. Phoebe, Paige y Piper estarían luchando con él. Orbité a la habitación de Chris, con mis hijos, pero ya era tarde. Un demonio había entrado en la habitación. Intentaba llegar hasta mis hijos, pero Wyatt había activado su escudo alrededor de ambos. Bendito escudo.

Mis niños tenían miedo. Lo veía en sus ojos. Me lancé a por aquél ser, dispuesto a alejarle de mis pequeños, pero entonces hizo algo con su mano, y me quedé inmóvil, como atrapado por mil cadenas. No me podía mover. Sentí tanta rabia…Tuve tanto miedo por mis hijos…Wyatt era muy poderoso, Chris tampoco era débil, pero eran sólo niños. Eran mis bebés.

Wyatt me miró muy asustado. No era la primera vez que nos atacaba un demonio, pero creo que era la primera vez que uno me inmovilizaba delante de él. Miró a su osito, que estaba en el suelo. Siempre abrazaba al peluche cuando algo le asustaba o entristecía. Pero aquella vez el osito estaba lejos . Observé impotente como mi niño intentaba orbitar a Bobby, pero no podía hacerlo mientras tuviera el escudo activado. Tuve miedo de que quitara el escudo para coger a su peluche, pero mi bebé era listo y no hizo tal cosa. En ese momento me sentí muy orgulloso de él.

No fui el único en reparar en el interés de Wyatt por coger a Bobby. El demonio se fijó en dónde miraba mi hijo, y cogió el peluche de forma violenta.

- ¿Lo quieres? – preguntó, taladrando a mi bebé con la mirada. Wyatt asintió. – Baja el escudo y te lo daré.

Wyatt se le quedó mirando, pero no lo hizo.

- Baja el escudo – repitió el ser con agresividad. - ¡Hazlo! – gritó.

- ¡No! – respondió Wyatt, frunciendo su ceñito. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de que mi niño fuera cabezota. Pero el demonio no pareció igual de contento, y perdió la paciencia. Hizo que el peluche se desintegrara delante de los ojos de mi bebé, que lo miró horrorizado y empezó a llorar de una forma muy sonora.

- Ahora baja el escudo o lo siguiente que explotaré será a tu padre – dijo el demonio, y como para demostrarlo, estiró su mano hacia mí.

Wyatt lloraba desconsolado y yo solo suplicaba al viento que no bajara el escudo. Era preferible que el demonio acabara conmigo a que lo hiciera con ellos. Además, no sé si mi hijo lo sabía, pero ese ser en realidad no podía matarme. Me haría estallar en cientos de órbitas que luego se volverían a recomponer. Era el mismo poder de Piper, y ella me había hecho estallar cientos de veces cuando empezábamos a conocernos.

La carita de Wyatt me hizo ver que no lo sabía. Me miró muy asustado, sin saber qué hacer. Yo solía ser el que le ayudaba en esas situaciones, el que le decía lo que debía hacer y lo que no. Estaba perdido. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me pedían ayuda. Intenté hablar, pero no podía. Intenté soltarme, pero los músculos no me respondían. El demonio agitó el brazo, como si fuera a cumplir su amenaza…y de pronto estalló en llamas. Vi cómo se incineraba ante mis ojos, y quedé libre de mi prisión invisible. El demonio había muerto.

Miré a Wyatt, que seguía llorando, pero algo en su expresión me hizo ver que había sido él. Mi niño de cinco años se había cargado a un demonio con el poder de su mente. Nota mental: no enfadar a Wyatt hasta ese extremo en la vida. Corrí hacia él y le abrace. Wyatt bajó el escudo para mí y se dejó abrazar. Yo le solté un momento únicamente para incluir a su hermano en el agarre. Chris también lloraba, y creo que yo lloré también. Le di un beso a Wyatt en la cabeza. Había salvado su vida, la de su hermano, y la mía.

- Bobby no está – lloriqueó mi bebé. Yo me volví a encender. Había que ser cruel para "asesinar" al juguete de un niño de esa forma.

- Ya, cariño. Shhh.

Evité decir aquello de "papá te comprará otro peluche" porque mi niño me respondería que él no quería otro. Que quería a Bobby. Le abracé con fuerza, y en seguida vino Piper. Había miedo en sus ojos. Yo sabía que acababa de librar una lucha peligrosa, y aun así se había asustado más por nuestros hijos. Se unió al abrazo y yo la conté lo que había pasado. Ella me describió su propia lucha.

- Nada más irse todos escuché un ruido. Pensé que quizá se había quedado algún invitado, pero entonces aparecieron. Eran cuatro. Paige dice que eran demonios de nivel alto, y lo cierto es que nos dieron algunos problemas. Con Phoebe en su estado, no queríamos exponerla a un ataque directo así que éramos prácticamente dos. Al ver que tú no venías sólo pude pensar que uno de ellos había subido aquí…con mis bebés…

- Shhh. Están bien. Ellos están bien. Ya pasó todo – la consolé, al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Ella asintió, y se serenó. Era fuerte. Cogió a Wyatt en brazos y le zarandeó suavemente.

- ¿Derrotaste tú sólo al demonio malo?

Wyatt, aún lloroso, asintió. Piper le dio un beso, y luego se acercó a Chris y le dio otro. Mi pobre bebé no había tenido un buen cumpleaños. Al menos esas criaturas habían tenido la "gentileza" de atacar después de que se fueran los invitados. Nos llevó un tiempo, después de lo que había pasado, pero hicimos que Chris se metiera en la cama y se durmiera. Hacer lo mismo con Wyatt fue más difícil. Aún estaba muy triste por lo de Bobby, y muy asustado por lo que había pasado. Él era más consciente que su hermanito del peligro que habían corrido. Además se mostró reacio a acercarse a mí pero enseguida supe por qué: había tenido un "accidente" y se había orinado encima. Le acaricié la cabeza con cariño.

- No pasa nada, cielo. Vamos a cambiarte ¿de acuerdo? Te pondremos otro pijama.

Estiré la mano para que la agarrara, pero Wyatt estaba reacio a salir de la habitación de Chris y dejarle sólo y parecía un poco en shock. Intenté sonar tranquilo y animado para él. Hacer como que todo estaba bien, ocultando mi miedo por no saber quiénes estaban tras mis hijos. – Tengo una idea. ¿Quieres una camiseta de papá, en vez de un pijama?

- ¡Leo! – protestó Piper, pero yo la ignoré, y Wyatt también, porque me miró con curiosidad y luego asintió. Le sonreí y fui a por una camiseta. Era tan larga para él que le hacía las veces de pijama, llegándole hasta más allá de las rodillas.

- Fíjate que mayor, si ya usa una camiseta de papá – bromeé, y así conseguí una pequeña sonrisita. Le llevamos a su cama y después Piper, Phoebe, Paige y yo fuimos a consultar el Libro de las Sombras, para buscar a los que nos habían atacado. Porque era posible que vinieran más. Siempre venían más, hasta completar el trabajo o morir en el intento.

Creímos encontrar a los responsables, por medio de un tatuaje que Paige creía haber visto en uno de ellos. Pertenecían a una secta demoníaca cuya razón de ser era raptar niños poderosos y criarlos como uno de los suyos. Yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Las hermanas tampoco. Se pusieron a trabajar en una poción para derrotarles, y en ese momento escuché unos pasitos que subían al desván. Wyatt entró de forma atolondrada y fue directamente hacia mí.

- No estabas en tu cuarto, papi.

- Enseguida bajo, bebé. Tú vuelve a la cama.

- Pero no quiero estar solito. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

Piper y yo intercambiamos una mirada de consulta. Wyatt había visto miles de veces cómo hacían una poción. Formaba parte de su vida desde bebé. Allí estaba seguro mientras estuviéramos todos nosotros y al día siguiente no había colegio, así que la hora de acostarse tampoco era un problema.

- Está bien, cariño, pero tienes que estarte en el sofá quietecito con papá, mientras mamá y las tías hacen la poción.

Me senté y me puse a mi bebé encima mientras las hermanas trabajaban. De vez en cuando las daba algún consejo, cuando surgía algún tema en el que podía ayudar. Pero al final, todo se fue quedando en silencio. Y yo, que estaba realmente cansado, me fui quedando dormido…

Desperté al sentir que el peso de mis piernas había desaparecido. Me asusté, pero Wyatt estaba frente a mí, cerca del caldero con la poción. Piper y las demás debían de haber salido un momento, y mi niño había aprovechado para acercarse. Estaba a punto de meter la mano…

- Wyatt, eso no se toca. Ven aquí. – le dije, y le atrapé entre mis brazos. – No se toca ¿me oyes? Puede hacerte daño.

Mi niño asintió, y se volvió a acomodar en mi regazo. Yo me relajé un poco, y le hice caricias en la espalda y en el pelo. Poco a poco, Wyatt se quedó dormido. Iba a bajarle a su cuarto, pero Piper me llamó en ese momento. Dejé a Wyatt tumbadito sobre el sofá, y fui a ver qué querían. Estaban en la cocina, reuniendo algunos ingredientes que necesitaban para terminar la poción y creando un plan de ataque. Querían ir directamente a por ellos, en el inframundo al día siguiente. Yo me opuse totalmente, y como de costumbre, fui totalmente ignorado. Esperaba, aunque en realidad sin muchas esperanzas, poder hacerlas cambiar de opinión en las próximas horas. Frustrado por ser un consejero cuyos consejos no eran escuchados, subí con mi bebé para llevarlo a su cama, pero me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa al ver que estaba de pie, junto al caldero de nuevo, con la mano metida. Por reflejo orbité el caldero lejos de él, antes de que tocara la pócima que contenía. Wyatt me miró y se dio cuenta de que le había pillado con las manos en la masa, o más bien, en la poción.

Se alejó de mí. Yo me acerqué, y él se alejó más. Luego orbitó a su cuarto y yo le seguí. Puso esa cara de "necesito a Bobby", que tan bien conocía, pero Bobby sólo era un montón de cenizas.

- Wyatt, no huyas de mí – le dije, y me senté en su cama. – Tienes que aprender algo muy importante, hijo. Cuando papá te dice algo tienes que obedecerle, como ésta mañana en el supermercado, o ahora con la poción.

- ¿Me vas a pegar? – preguntó, con un puchero. Me obligué a apartar la mirada, para no dejarme derretir.

- Sí – respondí con sinceridad – Te advertí que no podías tocar las pociones. Te regañé un poco cuando no me hiciste caso, así que ya sabías perfectamente que no lo podías hacer. Es muy peligroso, podías haberte quemado o haberte pasado algo, y yo me habría puesto muy triste. Ya estoy triste, en realidad, porque ahora te tengo que castigar, y no quiero. Pero voy a hacerlo.

Mi niño no dijo nada, pero de pronto orbitó, y se apareció en mis piernas, tumbado boca abajo sobre mis rodillas. El corazón se me subió a la garganta ante un gesto tan… dócil. Como si mi pequeño supiera que había hecho mal, y merecía un castigo. Sólo llevaba mi camiseta larga y yo se la levanté un poquito. Luego le bajé los calzoncillos. Y me sentí realmente mal, porque mi niño no decía nada. Se limitaba a estar muy quieto. Yo no sabía si era porque tenía miedo, o por qué, pero no me gustaba en absoluto. Le acaricié la espalda y por fin, Wyatt habló:

- Yo tampoco quiero que me castigues – me dijo, y no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

- Lo sé, cariño. Intenta recordarlo para la próxima vez y no hagas lo que sabes que no puedes hacer.

Levanté la mano, y le di la primera palmada.

SWAT

- No se mete la mano en las pociones.

SWAT

- Tampoco se tocan si no hay alguien mayor contigo.

SWAT

- Y no se hace algo que papá te ha prohibido.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

Me detuve y reparé en que Wyatt no estaba llorando. Eso aligeró un poco el enorme peso de mi corazón aunque yo sabía que al menos un poquito le había tenido que doler. Volví a acariciarle la espalda, y le bajé la camiseta. Luego le incorporé, y le subí la ropa interior. Le acaricié la mejilla y sostuve la mirada de sus ojitos tristes. De pronto, me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te ha dicho papá?

- No se tocan las pociones.

- Muy bien. – empecé, pero mi bebé no había terminado.

- No me marcho a llorar sólo después de un castigo. Papá me consuela y está conmigo hasta que me sienta mejor. – dijo, parafraseando mis palabras de hacía unos días. Yo me sorprendí porque lo recordara. Supe que mi niño tenía que haber estado pensando en eso. De alguna forma mis palabras le habían marcado, y yo me alegraba de que supiera que podía contar conmigo. Eran unas palabras que hacía bien en recordar.

- Sí, eso también lo dije, y es verdad. – le aseguré, y le di un beso. En realidad, seguía sin llorar, pero yo no iba a soltarle hasta que él quisiera hacerlo.

- Lo siento, papi – me susurró y agarró mi camisa con sus manitas.

- Lo sé, bebé. Tienes que hacer más caso a papá ¿vale, cariño? Sobre todo cuando hay magia de por medio. Ya que tienes tan buena memoria, te recordaré otra cosa que también te dije: quiero evitar que te pase nada malo, y que te hagas daño.

- ¿De verdad te habrías puesto triste si me hubiera quemado?

- ¿Cómo lo dudas? Me habría puesto muy, muy triste, corazón. Es por eso que te he castigado.

- Yo no quería ponerte triste – susurró él, y yo le di un beso. Mi cosita pequeña.

- Bueno, ya está. No te ha pasado nada, y tú vas a obedecer a papá para que no te pueda pasar ¿verdad? – pregunté, y esperé a que asintiera – Entonces todo bien. Me parece que es hora de que cierto niñito se meta en la cama. Ya ha habido suficiente magia por hoy.

Le metí entre las sábanas y le arropé bien, manitas incluidas. Le acaricié el rostro, bendiciendo a las estrellas por el precioso regalo que eran mis hijos.

- Papi – me dijo, mirándome con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué soy tan fuerte?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mi magia. ¿Por qué es tan fuerte? ¿Por qué hago cosas como...

- …como derrotar demonios malos tú sólo? Porque eres un niño muy especial, mi amor. Eres mi hijo.

- Aparte de eso.

- No, cariño. Precisamente por eso. Eres hijo mío y de mamá, y has heredado un gran poder. Algún día, cuando seas mayor, lo entenderás.

Y entonces me lo explicará a mí, porque la verdad es que yo no lo entendía. No entendía que un niño tan pequeño tuviera una carga tan grande. Wyatt era en muchos sentidos, todopoderoso. Y eso implicaba también que muchos demonios iban a codiciarle. Sobre él recaía una gran responsabilidad, y yo cada vez estaba más convencido por la idea de Piper de que llevara una vida lo más normal posible. Una vida en la que los demonios no vinieran a estropear los cumpleaños.

* * *

***Agárrate y no te menees es una frase hecha que significaría algo así como "muy grande" o "muy fuerte". No sé si significa eso en todos lados, porque eso de las frases hechas es como muy dialectal, así que decidí aclararlo xD**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews tan cálidas. Sois un amor :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Demonios y familia

Pasamos los días siguientes rastreando y eliminando a la secta demoníaca que había lanzado un ataque contra mi familia. Yo pase todo ese tiempo en la tierra centrado en proteger a mis hijos. Creo que hacía mucho que pasaba tantos días sin subir al Cielo. Pero, ahora me doy cuenta, cometí un error, y es que pasaba ese tiempo investigando, en vez de dedicárselo a mis niños. Cuatro días después del fatídico cumpleaños de Chris, ese error me salpicó en la cara.

Nos interesaba acabar con aquellos demonios más que nunca. Primero, iban tras mis hijos. Segundo, eran poderosos. Y tercero, si corrían la voz de que las Embrujadas seguían vivas, todo lo que habíamos intentado construir en los últimos años se iría al traste. Así que tal vez yo estaba un poco paranoico de más. Me concentré tanto en la seguridad de mis hijos que olvidé otras cosas importantes, hasta casi no hablar con ellos para nada. Pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa, porque empleaba cada segundo en hacer averiguaciones sobre nuestros enemigos. La mañana de ese cuarto día tuve un atisbo de la magnitud de mi equivocación:

- Es mía – decía Chris – Mía y no de Wyatt.

Se refería a la bola de cristal que Phoebe le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Al final lo había conseguido: algo que ni un niño de tres años ni uno de cinco podían romper, a pesar de sus poderes. La esfera era muy resistente. Esos objetos mostraban sólo lo que querían mostrar, aunque se les podía conjurar para que te enseñaran algo concreto…pero Chris aún no había conseguido ver nada. Wyatt, en cambio, sólo tenía que pestañear para activar el poder de la bola. Era algo que enfurecía especialmente a Christopher: que su hermano pudiera y él no. No dejaba de repetir que era "su" regalo, y no de Wyatt.

- Pero la puedes compartir. ¿Verdad, papá? – preguntó Wyatt. Yo levanté la cabeza del libro que estaba ojeando para mirarle. Hasta el momento el libro no estaba siendo muy útil para mis objetivos, y quizá por eso me sentía frustrado, y no me paré a pensar bien en el conflicto de mis hijos.

- Si es suya es suya, Wyatt. – le respondí.

Mi niño salió enfadado de la habitación, y ya entonces pensé que me había equivocado. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Siempre les decía que debían compartir sus cosas… Lamenté mi precipitación y me concentré de nuevo en el libro, pero instantes después Piper subió con cara de "voy a gritarte un rato", lo que en realidad tenía que ser uno de sus deportes favoritos. Ella también debía de pensar que le había dado a mi hijo una respuesta tonta, porque envió a Christopher fuera del desván y me quitó el libro, en un claro gesto de "vamos a hablar".

- Leo…

- Sé lo que me vas a decir - la interrumpí.

- ¿En serio? Tu hijo ha venido medio llorando, quejándose de que eres injusto.

- Me he equivocado. Que le deje la esfera, y ya. No es para tanto.

- No se trata de esa estúpida bola. Wyatt lleva días más apagado que una vela bajo la lluvia, y si te tomaras la molestia de prestarle un poco de atención, te hubieras dado cuenta.

Yo parpadeé, algo desconcertado. No había notado nada extraño en él, y eso era insólito, porque era todo un experto en interpretar las expresiones de mis hijos. Reparé en que Piper tenía razón: apenas le había prestado atención. Me sentí en la obligación de intentar defenderme.

- Esos demonios se esconden bien. Os habéis recorrido la mitad del inframundo y no habéis dado con ellos. Cada día que pasa sin que les derrotemos es un día más que Wyatt y Chris están en peligro. Sé que he estado un poco ocupado, pero esto terminará pronto y…

- Y después ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa si después viene otro demonio? ¿Seguirás relegando a tus hijos al último lugar?

- ¡No al último, sino al primero! ¡Me preocupa su seguridad! – protesté. Mis bebés eran mi prioridad.

- Pero su seguridad no lo es todo, Leo – me recordó ella, con dulzura. – Te necesitan.

Yo sabía que tenía razón. Uno de mis problemas era mi tendencia a obsesionarme con las cosas. Cuando me ponía un objetivo tenía que cumplirlo, y todo lo demás quedaba en un segundo plano. Pero mis hijos necesitaban a su padre: uno que cuando estuviera con ellos estuviera con ellos, y no con la cabeza metida en libros sobre demonios.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Wyatt? – pregunté, creyendo que ese era un buen punto por el que comenzar.

- Imagina que tienes cinco años. Que un demonio entra en tu cuarto y quiere matarte a ti, y a tu hermano pequeño. Que ese demonio asesina a tu peluche, tu superpeluche que te acompaña hasta para ir al baño, y luego inmoviliza a tu padre delante de ti. Ahora dime qué es lo que le pasa.

Vale, ese era un buen punto. Pero Wyatt ya estaba acostumbrado a eso…Por desgracia, los demonios formaban parte de su vida desde que era un recién nacido.

- Echa de menos a Bobby – dije – Ya se le pasará.

- ¿Que ya se le pasará? – casi gritó Piper - ¿¡Que ya se le pasará!? ¡Es evidente que no se le pasa, o no se tiraría horas y horas sentado mirando al suelo! No seas insensible ¿quieres? ¡Claro que echa de menos a Bobby: ese osito era su mejor (y único) amigo!

No es que no entendiera lo que Piper pretendía decirme, y no es que no sintiera pena por mi hijito, pero en mi escala de prioridades, su osito de peluche estaba más bien abajo, comparado con la necesidad de evitar que le hicieran daño. Aun así, me propuse ser más cercano con él. En realidad, todo eso del tipo duro no me iba. Respuestas como "ya se le pasará" no eran propias de mí, y me di cuenta de que no podía seguir por ese camino.

- Te prometo que esta tarde estaré con él. – dije al final - Pensaré en algo divertido que podamos hacer juntos.

- ¿Esta tarde? ¿Y por qué no ahora?

- Tengo una pista bastante buena.

Piper resopló, pero luego asintió.

- Avísanos si encuentras algo. Las pociones están listas y Phoebe ha estado trabajando en un conjuro.

Le dediqué una sonrisa, y orbité.

El inframundo siempre era un lugar…inhóspito. Casi todo era roca, y oscuridad. Había muchos niveles: tantos, que era imposible conocerlos todos. Algunos de ellos eran un laberinto. Los demonios que buscaba habitaban uno de esos laberintos, y de no haber podido orbitar, yo hubiera terminado perdido sin remedio. Pero como podía salir de allí en cuanto lo necesitara, me atreví a adentrarme en aquellos pasillos. Estuve observando para cerciorarme de que aquellos eran los que nos habían atacado. No es que hubiera pasado nada por cargarse un grupo de demonios cualquiera, pero era mejor librar cada batalla a su tiempo. Vi un tatuaje que les identificaba como los que yo buscaba, y ya estuve listo para volver. Sentí tentaciones de acabar con ellos yo mismo, pero no tenía poder suficiente. Aquello requería el Poder de Tres.

Regresé a mi casa con las buenas noticias. Por fin les había encontrado, y podíamos acabar ya con esa pesadilla. Sin embargo, no tuve ocasión de transmitir lo que había descubierto, porque cuando llegué a casa presencié una batalla campal. Wyatt tenía levantada la bola de cristal de Chris y le estaba amenazando con ella. Mi primera reacción fue pensar que estaba viendo mal. Mi bebé no podía estar amenazando su hermanito…el mismo hermanito al que hacía cuatro días había defendido y salvado. Pero la expresión histérica de Piper me hizo entender que había visto bien.

- ¡Wyatt, deja eso! – gritó.

Yo decidí no arriesgarme a que no obedeciera y lanzara la bola sobre Chris, así que orbité el objeto bien lejos. Wyatt se sorprendió al ver que la esfera desaparecía de sus manos, y movió la cabeza, para ver quién lo había hecho. Al ver que había sido yo toda la rabia que mostraban sus ojos se transformó en un "Oh, oh, estoy en problemas". En otro momento esa expresión me hubiera parecido de lo más adorable, pero el enfado que sentía me impidió verlo así. En mi cabeza sólo podía ver las posibles consecuencias de que Wyatt hubiera arrojado la esfera sobre su hermano. Una brecha en la cabeza, siendo positivos, y un cráneo aplastado, siendo pesimistas. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades me aterraba, y me enfurecía.

- WYATT, A LA ESQUINA. ¡AHORA!

Sí, le grité. Y no, no me sentí culpable. Me pareció buena idea que Wyatt supiera lo mucho que me había enfadado: así podía empezar a entender cómo de malo era lo que había hecho. Mi bebé se quedó paralizado por ese grito. No fue el único en darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba. Piper, que había cogido a Chris en brazos, como si le quisiera proteger, se dio cuenta también, e intentó calmarme.

- Leo, sólo es un niño. Vive rodeado de tanta violencia que era de esperar que un día…

- ¡Nosotros no hacemos daño a las personas! ¡Esto no era de esperar! ¿Cuándo le hemos enseñado que golpear a su hermano con un objeto pesado sea algo bueno? Me parece bien que si decide hacerlo con un demonio, pero con su hermano no.

- ¡Es un niño, Leo! Un niño enfadado. Él no ve la diferencia entre hacer daño a un demonio y a una persona.

- ¡Pues voy a encargarme de que aprenda la diferencia, y de que sea para siempre! – aseguré, con furia en mi voz. Miré a mi hijo mayor, que seguía ahí de pie, parado, mirándome como un conejo asustado. – Wyatt, ¡te he dicho que vayas a la esquina!

Mi niño se dio prisa en cumplir mi orden y fue a la esquina. Normalmente le poníamos una silla cuando le mandábamos al rincón, pero consideré que si era lo suficientemente mayor para intentar reventar la cabeza de su hermano con una bola de cristal, era lo suficientemente mayor para estar de pie.

Intenté relajarme. Lo intenté de verdad. Me obligué a mí mismo a pensar que era un niño: que no era consciente del daño que podía haberle hecho a su hermano. Sólo estaba enfadado y tuvo una reacción violenta. Reacción que, tal como decía Piper, podía estar incentivada por la cantidad de veces que había estado involucrado en luchas contra demonios. Pero yo había dedicado mucho tiempo a intentar que entendiera por qué hacíamos eso. Al hablar con él decía "demonios malos" y no sólo "demonios", para grabar en su cabeza que esos seres querían hacerle daño. No tenían alma. No eran personas. En cambio, me esforzaba porque tratara bien a las personas. Por Dios, era medio luz blanca. Tenía que tener instintos de protección y no de…agresión. Y nunca le habíamos permitido que hiciera daño a su hermano. No: mis intentos de relajarme no dieron un gran resultado. No sólo estaba enfadado, sino también algo decepcionado. Pero no con él, sino conmigo. Algo tenía que haber hecho mal si mi niño no entendía la diferencia sobre quiénes eran enemigos y quiénes no.

Me acerqué a él y hablé a su espalda, puesto que él miraba a la esquina tal como se esperaba que hiciera.

- Podías haberle hecho mucho, mucho, mucho daño a tu hermano. – le dije, con una voz muy seria que no solía emplear con él. – Nosotros ayudamos a la gente, no le hacemos daño. Nosotros protegemos a la familia, no la agredimos. ¿Entiendes lo que significa agredir? Significa atacar a alguien, Wyatt, como los demonios nos atacan a nosotros. Has atacado a tu hermano. ¡Ibas a lanzarle una bola de cristal a la cabeza! Podías…¡podías haberle matado!

Quizá fuera una forma un poco dura de decirlo, pero tenía que hacer que entendiera. Wyatt comprendía bastante bien lo que significaba la palabra "muerte". Él lo traducía por algo así como que alguien se va y ya no vuelves a verlo más. Pero mejor que eso, entendía lo que significaba la palabra "matar". Por eso los demonios eran malos, porque mataban. Por eso se tenía que alejar de ellos. Era algo que habíamos tenido que explicarle varias veces. Para él, que yo le dijera aquello fue como si le comparara con un demonio. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme con ojitos brillantes. Se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada.

- No, no me mires así – le dije, conociendo a la perfección esa expresión de cuando quería dar pena. – Lo que has hecho está muy mal. ¡Está peor que mal! ¡Y no sirve poner ahora esa carita para que no te castigue! Porque te voy a castigar, que te quede claro. ¿Qué te mereces, Wyatt?

Mi niño me siguió mirando de la misma forma, y no me respondió.

- ¿Qué te mereces? – volví a preguntar, conteniendo a duras penas mi enfado.

- Leo, es muy pequeño para entender esa pregunta – intervino Piper. Ni me había dado cuenta de que seguía allí. La miré, pensando que era irónico que ella estuviera defendiendo a Wyatt cuando ella solía ser la dura, y yo el que le defendía.

- Me entendió perfectamente. Y me contestará si quiere salir de esa esquina algún día. ¿Qué te mereces?

Wyatt se encogió un poco cuando alcé la voz, pero siguió sin decir nada. Harto por su silencio, le di un azote bastante fuerte.

- ¡Eso te dará una pista! ¿Qué te mereces? – insistí, y ese fue el momento exacto en el que mi niño rompió a llorar. Bastante había aguantado, todo hay que decirlo.

- Papito…es que…en tiempo en la esquina no se habla – me respondió, y se frotó los ojos. Y ahí fue cuando yo me rompí en mil pedacitos. Era mi niño con el que estaba hablando. Mi bebé. Y le había gritado y hablado de forma muy fuerte para su corta edad. El pobre no me respondía porque no sabía si podía hacerlo…

Le cogí en brazos y le apreté contra mí pero no sirvió de nada: Wyatt ya estaba llorando de una forma que hacía pensar que no iba a parar en un futuro próximo.

- Lo…lo siento – lloriqueó mi niño.

- Ya, bebé. Shh. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Yo sé que quieres a tu hermanito…

- Él…snif…él no me quería dejar su bola.

- Wyatt, si él no quiere compartir contigo se lo dices a mamá y a papá, pero no…- empecé, pero mi niño me interrumpió.

- Eso hice. Y tú no hiciste nada – protestó, y yo sentí una nueva oleada de culpabilidad.

- Lo siento, bebé. Tienes razón. Pero eso no te da derecho a lanzarle la esfera a tu hermano.

Wyatt soltó un sollozo.

- Yo no quería hacerle daño.

- Pues cualquiera lo diría, cielo – dije, sin poderlo evitar – Tú sabías que si le dabas con eso le iba a doler ¿cierto? Por eso lo hiciste. Estabas enfadado y querías que le doliera.

Un nuevo sollozo de mi bebé fue la confirmación.

- Eso no está bien, cariño. No has llegado a hacerle nada, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Y tu intención sí era hacerle daño.

Wyatt no respondió, porque no tenía respuesta para eso. Yo sentía que ya había sido muy duro con él, así que decidí acabar ya con eso. Le bajé el pantalón y descargué cuatro palmadas sobre su traserito.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Aii

Me apretó mucho el brazo y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado me soltó. Yo le acaricié la carita, limpiándole las lágrimas. Luego le volví a subir la ropa y le di un beso, pero Wyatt enganchó sus brazos a mi cuello, como si el beso no fuera suficiente.

- Ay, bebé. Y todo por una bola de cristal. – suspiré, y le mecí para que se calmara.

No tardó mucho en dejar de llorar, pero seguía muy triste. Con el corazón en un puño, le di un beso más y le dejé en el suelo.

- Ahora vamos a disculparnos con tu hermano – le dije, y él asintió. Caminamos hacia Piper y Chris, que se habían sentado en una silla en la otra punta de la habitación. Aun así, habían sido testigos de todo, claro. Wyatt se acercó y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a su hermanito. Qué tierno.

- Lo siento.

Chris se limpió el beso, que estaba húmedo por las lágrimas que aún caían por la carita de Wyatt, en silencio. Que llorara sin llanto me conmovía aún más. Le achuché, y me senté con él en el sofá.

- Ya está, cariño. No pasa nada. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿sí? – le dije, y le di otro beso. – Te quiero mucho, bebé, y por eso no quiero que hagas cosas malas.

Wyatt no respondió, pero se apoyó contra mí. Chris bajó entonces del regazo de su madre y caminó hacia nosotros. Estiró sus bracitos, ofreciéndole a Wyatt la bola de cristal que sostenía con cierta dificultad en sus pequeñas manos. Yo le sonreí y zarandeé a Wyatt con suavidad.

- Anda, cógela – animé – Te la deja.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, y luego se refugió en mí, como si quisiera esconderse. Y así estuvimos durante varios minutos, hasta que él quiso salir de ahí. Yo le estuve observando, y me fijé en su carita triste, mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo, junto a su hermano pero sin participar en su juego. Piper vino a sentarse conmigo en el sofá, y yo la miré con expresión torturada.

- He sido muy duro con él – dije – Mírale, pobrecito.

- Sí que le has hablado un poco fuerte, pero luego has sido muy suave al castigarle. A él le duele más tu enfado que el castigo, pero ya le has demostrado que ya no estás enfadado. No te sientas culpable. Ya te he dicho que lleva días así. Deprimido.

- Es muy pequeño para estar deprimido.

- Pero lo está.

- Pues yo ya no puedo verle así – protesté. Me estaba matando. Fuera mi culpa o no lo fuera, no soportaba ver a mi bebé tan triste ni un segundo más. Me puse de pie, cogí mi chaqueta, y las llaves.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Piper.

- Vuelvo enseguida – respondí, y en vez de orbitar salí por la puerta.

Empecé a recorrer las calles en busca de algo muy concreto: un nuevo osito Bobby. Un peluche lo más parecido posible al anterior. Recorrí tienda por tienda todas las jugueterías de la zona, y de más allá. No me detuve hasta quedar satisfecho con mi adquisición. Me había llevado algo más de una hora, pero al final tenía un osito con el que volver a casa.

Al volver me encontré con Phoebe y Paige, que justo iban a mi casa. Las saludé, y entramos juntos. Wyatt y Chris corrieron a la puerta a saludarlas. Chris se tiró a los brazos de Paige, y Wyatt a los de Phoebe. Yo carraspeé, como para hacerme notar, y entonces corrieron hacia mí.

-Ah, bueno, eso está mejor. Wyatt, tengo algo para ti – le dije, y saqué de detrás de mi espalda la bolsita con el peluche. Wyatt la tomó de mis manos, la abrió, y me dedicó la primera sonrisa plena del día.

- Ala, que osito tan chulo – teatralizó Phoebe - ¿Ya sabes cómo le vas a llamar?

- Bunny – respondió mi niño y abrazó el peluche. Tomé eso como la confirmación de que le había gustado. Se fue corriendo a enseñárselo a su madre y luego se fue a jugar con Chris, que parecía contento también porque su hermano volviera a querer jugar. Piper, mis cuñadas y yo les estuvimos mirando durante un rato, y luego yo sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme.

- Les he encontrado – las dije. – A los demonios. Sé dónde están.

Después de eso, nos pusimos en marcha. Pensamos que lo mejor era que Phoebe se quedara con los niños, debido a su estado, y que los demás fuéramos tras los demonios. Ideamos un rápido plan de ataque, y orbitamos directamente en el laberinto que yo había descubierto.

Fue un combate reñido. Ellos eran muchos y nuestras pociones no eran infinitas. Yo, técnicamente, no debería participar en una lucha activa pero esa era otra de esas normas que yo estiraba, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que las hermanas estaban en minoría. Paige se vio rodeada por tres de aquellos tipos, que hacían girar una especie de arma sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Cosa que gira! – gritó Paige, y orbitó una de aquellas armas, para volverlas contra ellos. El truco funcionó, porque desaparecieron entre llamas.

- ¿Cosa que gira? – pregunté, alzando una ceja.

- Perdón por no saber el nombre de todas las armas demoníacas – me respondió, en el mismo tono, y continuamos la lucha. – Piper, el conjuro, ¡ahora! – instó Paige en cuando tuvieron un respiro. Sacaron un papel y se pusieron juntas para leerlo.

_Poderes de la luz,_  
_Magia del bien,_  
_Arrojad ésta plaga a la eterna noche._

Cuando acabaron de leer, los demonios echaron a arder y se consumieron en las llamas del infierno. Las hermanas jadearon cuando el inmenso poder salió de ellas. Y después regresamos a casa.

Si mi día no había sido lo suficientemente largo, cuando regresamos vi que Phoebe estaba en serios aprietos para hacerse cargo de mis dos bebés. Cuando orbitamos delante de ella Phoebe puso cara de alivio. Por la habitación volaban toda clase de objetos. Mis niños se aburrían, y habían decidido "jugar" al estilo mágico. Usaban su capacidad de mover objetos con la mente para volver loca a la pobre Phoebe.

- Vamos chicos, dejad eso… - decía ella, a todas luces muy cansada. Su embarazo estaba muy desarrollado y llevaba demasiadas horas de pie. Mis hijos, por supuesto, no la hicieron caso. Chris soltó una risita, considerando aquello muy divertido.

- ¡Christopher Perry Haliwell deja ese cuchillo en el suelo ahora mismo! – ordenó Piper, y Chris obedeció con la rapidez de un cohete. Miró a su madre como quien mira a un fantasma. Ella recogió el cuchillo, lo guardó, se acercó a él y le dio dos azotes. – ¡No se juega con cuchillos, no se juega con la magia y no se desobedece a la tía Phoebe! – regañó Piper, y le dio un azote más. Ese era el castigo más grande que Chris había recibido nunca, así que respondió con el llanto más fuerte que habíamos oído nunca. Corrió a los brazos de Paige sabiendo que ella siempre le consentía:

- ¡Tita! – lloriqueó. Paige le hizo mimos y Piper se concentró en Wyatt que se había quedado congelado, manteniendo varios objetos aún en el aire. Uno de ellos era el osito que le había regalado. Otro eran unas llaves, y el último era uno de los jarrones de Piper.

- Wyatt… - advirtió ella, en un tono que ponía los pelos de punta – Deja eso en el suelo.

Wyatt parpadeó sin moverse u milímetro, y sin bajar los objetos.

- ¿Acaso me estás probando? Si no haces caso a mamá vas a ser un niño muy triste.

Pude ver como Wyatt se lo pensaba, pero debió pensárselo demasiado para el gusto de Piper, que usó su magia para congelar los objetos en el aire y se acercó a Wyatt. Le cogió del brazo y le arrastró hasta el sofá. Wyatt no dejó de patalear y de lloriquear en todo momento, pero no empezó a llorar de verdad hasta que Piper le puso sobre sus rodillas.

- Si me hubieras hecho caso habrías tenido el mismo castigo que tu hermano – dijo ella, mientras le bajaba el pantalón y el calzoncillo – Pero por desobediente vas a terminar con el culito como un tomate – le dijo, y allí, delante nuestro, empezó a castigarle. Sólo entonces se me ocurrió pensar que yo también le habías castigado delante de su hermano. A Wyatt en ese momento parecía darle igual. Se debatía con inútiles fuerzas, intentando soltarse del agarre de su madre.

SWAT SWAT

- Si mamá dice que dejes algo en el suelo, lo dejas en el suelo.

SWAT

- No se desobedece a mamá.

SWAT

- No se desobedece a la tía Phoebe.

SWAT

- Y no se juega con la magia.

SWAT

Piper se detuvo, y sólo entonces me miró. Vi en sus ojos una pequeña expresión de duda, como si tuviera miedo de no haber obrado bien. Yo me acerqué a ella, y la acaricié el hombro para reconfortarla. Luego puse a Wyatt de pie entre los dos, y le coloqué la ropa. Mi niño lloraba como una magdalena, y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

- Mami me pegó en el culito – lloró mi niño, mientras se sobaba. En aquella ocasión yo era "inocente" del cargo de haber hecho llorar a mi bebé, y aun así me sentía mal.

- A mamá tienes que hacerle caso, corazón – le dije, con voz suave. – No sólo has sido travieso por jugar con los poderes cuando sabes que no debías, sino que también has sido desobediente.

Wyatt puso un puchero, enfadado porque encima le estuviera regañando, cuando él buscaba que yo lo mimara. Supe lo que quería y le di un beso.

- Ya, bebé. No pasa nada. Ya no llores.

- Pero me duele – gimoteó. Piper lo sacó de mis brazos en ese momento y le envolvió en los suyos, mientras le llenaba de besos.

- ¿Me harás caso la próxima vez? – preguntó, y Wyatt asintió. – Pues ya está, bebé. No estés triste, que mami te quiere mucho.

- Pero quieres más a Chris – dijo de pronto, y Piper le miró muy sorprendida. Yo miré a Chris, que gimoteaba en los brazos de Paige.

- Quiero a mis dos bebés con todo mi alma – respondió ella – Pero Chris me obedeció, y tú no. Además, él es más pequeño. Que te haya castigado no quiere decir que te quiera menos.

- ¿No?

- No, bebé. Yo siempre te voy a querer, no importa lo que pase.

Wyatt pareció entonces más animado. Yo le dejé un momento en compañía de su madre y fui a coger a Chris, que se colgó de mi cuello mirándome con penita. Me senté con él en el sofá, junto a Piper y Wyatt, y así mis dos bebés lloraron a coro.

- Sshhh. Vamos, vamos, ya está.

Sostuve a Chris con una mano y acaricié el pelo de Wyatt con la otra. Mi hijo mayor había recibido dos duros castigos ese día; uno había sido duro porque yo me había enfadado mucho, y el otro porque se lo había dado su madre. Sabía que iba a tardar un rato en dejar de llorar, y estaba buscando la forma de que se calmara cuando Phoebe se me adelantó. Sacó algo de su bolso y se acercó a nosotros con dos caramelos.

- No quiero ver llorar a mis dos sobrinitos favoritos – dijo ella, ofreciendo una golosina a cada uno. Chris se frotó el ojo con la mano derecha, y cogió el caramelo con la izquierda. Puso un puchero porque no lo podía abrir. Yo lo cogí, lo abrí, y se lo di, y así mi niño me regaló una sonrisa. Yo le di un beso, contento de que hubiera dejado de llorar.

Wyatt, en cambio, se negó a coger el suyo. Wyatt rechazando una chuchería: eso sí que había que verlo para creerlo.

- ¿No quieres un caramelo, Wyatt? – preguntó Phoebe, en tono cariñoso. Mi niño negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no?

- Porque hoy he sido malo y papá y mamá ya no me quieren.

Frases como esa estaban penalizadas en algún estado, o deberían haberlo estado. Mientras buscaba la forma de responder, me fijé en que los objetos que Piper había congelado seguían en el aire. Yo los orbité para bajarlos y cogí el peluche de Wyatt. Se lo di.

- Papá y mamá te quieren más que nunca, cielo. Más que nunca.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó mi niño, con inseguridad.

- Uno no necesita que lo quieran cuando está alegre. Uno necesita que lo quieran cuando está triste y se ha portado mal. Nosotros te queremos todo el tiempo – le dije, y Piper le dio un beso. Wyatt me miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos claros, y luego cogió el caramelo de Phoebe. Lo desenvolvió el sólo y se lo llevó a la boca. Luego se recostó encima de mí como si yo fuera su cama. En realidad, yo sería para él lo que él quisiera que fuera.


	6. Chapter 6: Pacifismo

A veces se me olvida cómo era ser humano. En realidad, no es que se sienta diferente. Mi corazón late, mis pulmones necesitan llenarse de aire y si me golpeas duele. Pero no puedo morir, salvo por el veneno de un luz negra o el ataque de otro Anciano o…en fin, un par de cosas más, pero muy pocas. Y es en ese no poder morir donde está la diferencia. Empiezas a ver las cosas de otra manera. Con el cuerpo joven de un hombre entre los veinte y los treinta, tu mente es la de un hombre que sobrepasa el siglo.

Se supone que, al ser un Anciano, debo ver a todas las criaturas de la tierra como mis hijos. Es fácil hacerlo si además se tiene en cuenta mi edad, y supuestamente sería cada vez más sencillo con el tiempo. Pero siendo sinceros, yo no lo sentía así. No le deseaba daño a nadie, y protegería a quien estuviera en mi mano proteger, pero hijos tenía sólo dos. Dos medio angelitos que para mí eran ángeles del todo. Mis bebés. Ellos estaban por encima del resto de la humanidad. Pensamientos como ese me hacían sentir un mal Anciano. Hacía algunos años había estado a punto de dejar de serlo, cuando Wyatt estuvo en peligro por culpa de Guideon, y mis Hermanos me salieron con aquello del Bien Mayor, "todos son tus hijos" y "Guideon es un Anciano así que no puedes ir contra él". En ese momento supe que todas las normas, prioridades y objetivos de los Ancianos dejarían de importar para mí cada vez que mis hijos estuvieran por medio. Lo que me lleva de vuelta a mi primera reflexión: ¿la paternidad se siente igual para un hombre que para un luz blanca? ¿Y qué hay del resto de cosas? ¿Me estaba volviendo yo un insensible?

El motivo de que me estuviera haciendo aquellas preguntas mientras observaba el atardecer desde lo alto del Golden Gate era una discusión que había tenido con Piper aquella mañana. Jamás pensé que fuéramos a discutir por los niños. De acuerdo, pequeños roces son inevitables. Pero aquella fue nuestra pelea más importante en mucho tiempo. Y todo porque al ir a recoger a Wyatt del colegio…

- Señor Haliwell, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – me pidió la profesora mientras yo buscaba a mi niño de entre todos los que salían del último curso del jardín de infancia. Yo asentí, claro, y la seguí al interior de un aula, donde me esperaba mi bebé.

Estaba sentado en uno de esos pupitres tamaño niño, y se veía claramente que no estaba contento. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso.

- Hola, bebé. ¿Qué tal estuvo el cole hoy?

- ¡Mal! – exclamó Wyatt, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Me sorprendí un poco, pero antes de poder indagar en los motivos de aquella respuesta, la maestra intervino.

- Señor Haliwell, Wyatt hoy tuvo un problema con un compañero…

- Ya veo – respondí, pensando que quizá se había enfadado con algún amiguito, aunque en realidad no tenía muchos.

- Lo que quiero decir es que golpeó a otro niño y, verá usted, no es la primera vez que lo hace.

Yo me quedé a cuadros. ¿Mi bebé pegándose? Pero…pero ¡si era mi bebé! Quiero decir, que no me le imaginaba peleándose con nadie. A mi mente acudió inoportunamente el suceso de hacía dos semanas, cuando Wyatt casi golpeó a Chris con la bola de cristal. No habíamos tenido ningún problema desde entonces. Yo estaba muy contento con mi niño, y por eso lo había ido olvidando, pero ahí estaba. Y cuando pegó a su hermano. Y cuando quiso pegarme a mí. Wyatt tenía cierta tendencia a irse a las manos, y es como si yo lo acabara de averiguar en ese instante. Como si hubiera permanecido ajeno a ello hasta entonces. Me enfadé un poco, y estuve tentado de regañar a Wyatt y darle un azote en ese momento…Sin embargo, pensé que tal vez pudiera resolver aquello de otra manera. Me entró el típico complejo de "si tú le pegas antes de hablar con él, no te extrañes si él hace lo mismo". Así que me agaché y me puse frente a mi niño, con el pupitre en medio de los dos.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dice tu seño, Wyatt? ¿Has pegado a otro niño?

Wyatt no me respondió. A mi hijo no le gustaban las preguntas directas sobre su mal comportamiento, y menos con público. A mí tampoco me gustaba que alguien oyera mis conversaciones con mi bebé, así que supe entenderle.

- Hablaremos después, hijo. Ahora ve al baño, que nos vamos y luego te entran ganas de hacer pis.

Mi bebé se levantó y fue al baño, que estaba en aquél mismo pasillo. Yo me quedé a solas con su profesora.

- Lo lamentó mucho. ¿Sabe si tiene algún problema con ese niño? ¿No se llevan bien?

- Diría que no, pero en realidad Wyatt se lleva bien con todo el mundo, señor Haliwell. Nunca se hace muy cercano con nadie, y eso es otra cosa que quería hablar con usted, pero no tiene enemigos.

Yo me callé los comentarios, pero mi niño sí tenía enemigos. Muchos. Y le querían muerto. La verdad es que la palabra "enemigo" no me parecía adecuada para emplearla entre niños de cinco años. Pero en fin, entendí lo que quiso decirme.

- Siendo así no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué le ha golpeado, pero me encargaré de que no vuelva a pasar.

- Sólo son cosas de críos – respondió, apaciguadora, y yo no pude evitar sentir algo de rabia. ¿Si eran cosas de críos porque estaba yo allí, hablando con ella? Había dicho que no era la primera vez, así que no eran cosas de críos. Al menos, para mí no. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que mi niño se pegara con nadie. Cero violencia para él.

- Gracias por todo – dije, a modo de despedida, y me di a vuelta.

- ¡Espere! – me detuvo – Lo de la pelea no tiene importancia. Ocurre con frecuencia entre los chicos. Sólo me ha parecido que ésta vez era más serio porque el otro niño se ha llevado un buen puñetazo, y además Wyatt no ha querido pedirle perdón.

Ah, ¿y eso eran cosas de críos? Porque yo cada vez me estaba encendiendo más, y mis promesas de mostrarme dialogante con Wyatt estaban flaqueando. Mi niño no era un salvaje para andar dando puñetazos por ahí. Pero la maestra no había terminado.

- Lo que de verdad me preocupa es que Wyatt no se relacione con los otros niños. Es alegre y generoso, no parece excesivamente tímido pero… la verdad es que no tiene muchos amigos.

Me mordí la lengua para no responder que no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso. Era lo normal cuando tienes magia. Wyatt sólo podía ser él mismo con los niños que a veces iban a la guardería de la escuela de magia y a Piper no le gustaba que fuera allí porque quería que él tuviera una vida normal. Una vida normal que por lo visto no podía tener, porque era incapaz de hacer amigos. Todo era un bucle muy frustrante y naturalmente no podía decirle nada de eso a su maestra, así que dije lo que solíamos decir cuando alguien nos sacaba ese tema:

- No tardará en hacer amigos. Hasta entonces tiene a su hermano. Agradezco su preocupación, señorita Williams, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo me preocupa más el asunto de las peleas.

…porque era el único que podía intentar solucionar. Con dos o tres frases corteses más, me despedí de la profesora, y fui a buscar a mi bebé, que aún no había salido del baño. Esperé en la puerta, pero pensé que estaba tardando un poco demasiado en salir, incluso aunque estuviera haciendo algo más que pis.

- Wyatt, hijo, ¿estás bien? – pregunté. Sabía que estaba dentro porque le sentía dentro del baño. Ventajas de ser un Anciano.

- Si.

- ¿Sales ya?

- No.

- ¿Te falta mucho?

- Sí.

¿Era el día de los monosílabos y yo no me había enterado?

- Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo, hijo? ¿Quieres que papá entré y te ayude?

- ¡No!

- Bueno.

Suspiré y seguí esperando. Paseé por el pasillo, y al cabo del rato me acerqué a la puerta de nuevo, extrañado porque siguiera sin salir.

- Wyatt, hijo, voy a entrar ¿vale? Me estás preocupando.

Agradecí que la escuela no tuviera cerrojos en los baños de los más pequeños y agarré el manillar, preocupado porque mi niño se encontrara mal o tuviera algún problema.

- No papá no ent… - empezó, pero yo ya había entrado. En el cuartito estaba sólo él, con la ropa bien puesta y todo en su sitio. La tapa del retrete estaba bajada y yo no entendía qué es lo que le había demorado tanto.

- ¿Qué ocurría hijo? Llevas ahí dentro mucho rato.

- Na-nada papá.

Ya. Y yo era tonto. Se notaba que algo sí ocurría, porque la cara de mi niño era todo un poema. Estaba más blanco que la leche y me miraba con ese aire de culpabilidad post travesura que yo tan bien conocía.

- ¿Nada? ¿Seguro?

Wyatt se mordió el labio. No solía mentirme y yo le había hecho una pregunta directa, así que se sentía inclinado a decirme la verdad, aunque no parecía tenerlas todas consigo.

- Estás enfadado – me dijo al final.

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunté sin entender.

- Estás enfadado por lo que ha dicho mi seño. – explicó, y creí comprenderle.

- ¿Así que te has escondido aquí?

Él asintió.

- Cariño, nunca te escondas de papá. Anda, ven. Tenemos que irnos.

Estiré la mano y Wyatt la agarró, pero aún me miraba algo intranquilo. Empezamos a caminar en silencio, y traspasamos las puertas de su escuela. Ya en la calle el silencio continuó. Me di cuenta de que Wyatt aún llevaba su pequeña mochilita a la espalda, y se la cogí. Siempre la llevaba yo, para que fuera más cómodo.

- ¿Muy muy enfadado? – preguntó al final. Yo hice esfuerzos por no sonreír. Ese niño era mi debilidad, lo prometo.

- No estoy enfadado, Wyatt, pero no me gusta que te pelees y no entiendo por qué lo has hecho. Tu seño dice que no es la primera vez. ¿Por qué le has pegado?

Mi bebé no dijo nada. Yo suspiré, me detuve e hinqué una rodilla en el suelo para ponerme a su altura.

- ¿Por qué, hijo?

Más silencio. Aquello me hizo creer que en realidad no tenía un buen motivo para pegarle y por eso no me respondía. Qué equivocado estaba…Pero en ese momento yo no lo sabía. Decidí no insistir, y quizá eso fue un error. Suspiré, e intenté explicarme.

- Bebé, vamos a hablar un momento ¿de acuerdo? A golpes no se solucionada nada. Si ese niño ha hecho algo que te ha molestado, pegarle no lo soluciona.

- Pero al menos me tendrá miedo – respondió Wyatt, y aquello me pilló desprevenido.

- ¿Y eso te parece bien? – pregunté al final, intentando controlar mi voz.

- Sí.

- Pues no lo está, Wyatt. No está bien. Pegar no está bien, y tampoco lo está no pedir perdón. Uno se puede equivocar, pero luego al calmarnos nos damos cuenta y nos pedimos perdón.

- Yo no voy a pedir perdón a Mark. Nunca.

- Quiero que lo hagas, hijo. Yo… - empecé, algo desesperado porque no me esperaba esas respuestas. Pero entonces me vi bruscamente interrumpido cuando Wyatt salió corriendo hacia un niño que salía en ese momento de una tienda con su madre. De pronto Wyatt le metió un empujón. Por suerte yo había salido corriendo detrás de él, y le alejé del niño.

- ¡Wyatt! – exclamé. Sorprendido es poco. No podía creerme lo que acababa de ver. Miré a la madre del niño, y me disculpé. – Lo siento mucho. No sé… no sé lo que ha pasado.

- ¡Mami, es él! ¡Es el niño que me pegó!

Así que ese tenía que ser Mark. El niño lloriqueaba un poco, y se escondía detrás de tu madre. Tenía miedo de mi hijo, que aún quería echarse encima de él. Me parecía una canallada. El pobre crío daba lástima.

- Wyatt, pídele perdón.

- ¡No!

Mi paciencia se agotó en ese momento. Había intentado hablar con él, pero Wyatt daba respuestas que no me satisfacían en absoluto. Él era muy poderoso y estaba destinado a hacer un gran bien, pero si se dedicaba a infundir miedo podría hacer justo lo contrario. Y yo no lo iba a permitir. Le agarré del brazo, y le di un azote.

- No te ha hecho nada. Le has empujado por la espalda, por poco le tiras y no ha estado nada bien. Pídele perdón.

Pero Wyatt empezó a llorar y quedó claro que no iba a pedir perdón a nadie al menos durante un rato. Yo suspiré, y le cogí en brazos.

- Lo siento mucho – repetí.

- No pasa nada. Seguramente Mark haya hecho algo para enfadarle.

- ¡Que no, mamá! – protestó el niño - ¡Que yo no he hecho nada!

- ¡Ni yo tampoco! – respondió mi niño, restregándose los ojos.

- Tu sí caballerete, y cuando lleguemos a casa papá va a hablar muy seriamente contigo.

Me despedí de la mujer y del niño, y volví a casa con mi bebé medio lloroso en brazos. No sé si lloraba por el pequeño regaño, o porque sabía que en casa le iba a castigar. En cualquier caso, yo no me consideraba frío, y no podía soportar todo un viaje de vuelta oyéndole gimotear sin decirle nada.

- Shhh. ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque me vas a dar pam pam en el culete. – me dijo, miserablemente.

No pude evitar extrañarme, porque ni Piper y yo solíamos usar esa expresión. Yo la odiaba, para ser sinceros. Supuse que mi niño la habría escuchado por ahí, y en vista de que él había decidido llamarlo así yo hice lo propio.

- Sí, cariño. Te voy a dar pam pam porque te has portado mal. No puedes volver a hacer lo que has hecho hoy.

Wyatt volvió a llorar con más fuerza. Le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Lo siento, bebé. Sabes que en el cole tienes que portarte bien, y también sabes que no puedes pegar. Papá ya te ha enseñado eso, pero tú lo has hecho igual.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa. Wyatt seguía llorando, y aunque yo estaba bastante enfadado, ese llanto me estaba derritiendo. También debió derretir a Piper, a juzgar por su expresión cuando salió a recibirnos con Chris en brazos.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunté. Christopher no había ido al colegio porque se había despertado con dolor de tripa y algo de indigestión. No parecía nada serio y tal vez le hubiéramos llevado al colegio si

a) No fuera tan pequeño.

b) No fuera nuestra cosita consentida.

c) No tuviera esa tendencia a orbitar cuando se encontraba mal. Si le dejábamos en clase y le dolía un poco la tripa tal vez nos diera la sorpresa y decidiera orbitar para estar con mamá y papá.

- Perfectamente. Hace nada me estaba pidiendo un helado.

Yo sonreí, y le di un beso a mi bebé goloso. Le hice un mimo y me regaló un gorgorito.

- ¿Y qué le pasa a mi cielito? – preguntó Piper, haciéndole un mimo idéntico a Wyatt. En lugar de responder, mi niño escondió su cabecita en mi pecho.

- ¿No vas a responder a mamá? – dije, separándole un poquito.

- Papá me va a dar pam pam – respondió mi niño al final. Piper me miró, y luego volvió a mirarle a él.

- ¿Por qué cielito?

- Porque es tontooo.

Le di una palmadita suave, casi cariñosa.

- Eso no se dice, Wyatt. Y sabes que no es verdad. Te voy a castigar por pelearte con ese niño, empujarle, y no pedirle perdón.

Con eso conseguí que su llanto se hiciera más fuerte. Se raspó un poco la garganta, y tosió. La boca del estómago se me hizo un nudo. ¿Por qué aquello era tan difícil? Ya no lo aguantaba más, así que decidí acabar pronto. Caminé hasta el sofá, y me senté, con él encima. Le saqué de mis brazos para ponerle sobre mis rodillas.

- ¡No, papá! – protestó, pataleando. – Él es malo, ¡es malo!

- Mark no es malo, Wyatt, ni pegarle la forma de resolver los problemas. – le dije, y me sentí un hipócrita. Veía realmente paradójico el pegarle para enseñarle a no pegar. Le incorporé un momento, y le miré a los ojos. – Cuando te portes mal, ya sabes que habrá una consecuencia, que es esta.

Yo no quería hacer una diatriba moral sobre "pegar es éticamente incorrecto porque bla bla bla". Mi niño me había demostrado que no lo entendía. Que para él pegar estaba bien y que no iba a disculparse por ello. Tal vez aún era muy pequeño. Así que al menos esperaba conseguir que no lo hiciera porque supiera que de hacerlo tendría un castigo.

Le bajé un poco el pantalón y la ropa interior, y le tumbé encima de mí.

- ¡Él es malo! – volvió a gritar, pero yo no le escuché y le di la primera palmada.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No quiero oír que vuelves a pelearte.

SWAT SWAT

Me detuve. Wyatt lloraba de forma aguda y como con hipo. Cuando era más pequeño lloraba así cuando estaba enfadado. Le hacía parecer más pequeño de lo que era, y me hizo sentir horrible. Le atrapé en mis brazos, y le di besitos cortos. Le coloqué la ropa.

- Shh. Ya fue, bebé. Sh.

- ¡Eres malo! – me gritó, y yo me sorprendí, porque no solía reaccionar así cuando le castigaba. Al menos, no lo había hecho las otras veces, aunque por otro lado era una reacción lógica. - ¡Malo, malo, malo! ¡Eres malo y ya no quiero estar contigo!

Dicho esto salió de mis brazos y se fue a buscar a su madre. Y yo aluciné cuando Piper me miró con enfado, como si no aprobara lo que había hecho. Decidí no hacer caso de esa mirada, pensando que tal vez la había malinterpretado. Como ella estaba ocupada consolando a Wyatt, que en ese momento me detestaba, yo cogí a Chris y salí de allí, porque no soportaba seguir en esa habitación.

No es que Wyatt no se hubiera enfadado conmigo otras veces. Es una persona, y además un niño. Tiene derecho y tendencia a enfadarse. Pero de alguna forma aquella vez me parecía más injusto que otras veces. Estaba claro que mi niño no sabía y tal vez nunca supiera lo difícil que era para mí ponerme serio con él. Sin embargo había visto un lado suyo que no me había gustado nada. Algo así como "el miedo es poder". Uno tiene que tener cuidado cuando su bebé es el ser mágico más poderoso del mundo. No siempre será un bebé, y depende de uno que siga siendo adorable…o temible.

Por mucho que Chris hubiera pedido helado me preocupaba un poco que lo de su tripita pudiera derivar en un cólico, así que intenté olvidarme de Wyatt y su enfado y le preparé una manzanilla. Si tenía hambre tal vez le diera un poco de jamón de york, pero no creía conveniente que comiera nada más. Me puse a calentar la manzanilla mientras jugueteaba con él y cotilleaba lo que Piper había hecho de comida. Pero entonces entró ella, con cara de pocos amigos:

- Leo, ¿cómo has podido?

- ¿Cómo he podido qué?

- ¡Todo! ¡Irte así, sin consolarle!

- Él no me quería a su lado.

- ¡No tenías que haberle castigado, para empezar!

- ¿Qué? – pregunté, incrédulo. – Ha pegado a otro niño, y no es la primera vez. Yo mismo he visto cómo le empujaba sin provocación alguna, y se negaba a disculparse.

- Él te ha dicho que "es malo" y ni siquiera le has escuchado.

Yo respiré hondo. No me podía creer aquella escena. Le di un beso a Chris y le dejé en la silla. No me gustaba que nos viera discutir. No sabía lo que podía entender, pero seguro que se enteraba de más cosas de las que parecía. Así que le indiqué a Piper que saliéramos.

- Piper, es un niño, y le iba a castigar. Claro que Mark era malo, y se merecía que le pegara, porque así él era bueno y no había hecho nada malo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó, como si acabara de insultar a su madre, o algo.

- ¡Pero si no he dicho nada! – protesté – A mí tampoco me gusta tener que castigarle, créeme. Me ha dado mucha pena verle llorar durante todo el camino.

- Leo, soy su madre, y mi intuición me dice que ese niño sí le había hecho algo.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Piper! ¡Son niños! ¿Qué puede haberle hecho? ¿Quitarle el lapicero? Eso no justifica que le pegue un puñetazo, ni que se lance a por él cuando lo ha visto en la calle. Tú no has estado ahí ese niño le tenía miedo. No puedo permitir que se comporte así. La violencia no es una opción.

- ¡Te niegas a ser razonable porque eres un pacifista sin remedio! – me gritó, y tengo que reconocer que eso me escoció un poco, pero continuó, y sus siguientes palabras directamente me dolieron - ¡No eres imparcial! ¡Eres un Anciano así que cualquier tipo de agresión es censurable para ti, sin importarte nada más! Quieres que tu hijo sea como tú, pero a lo mejor no está mal que se defienda de vez en cuando si va a vivir en un mundo donde mucha gente va a querer matarle.

Yo la miré muy fríamente. Era como si hubiera insinuado que mi instinto de Anciano estaba por encima de mi instinto como padre. Y eso era tan injusto…tan injusto que…que…¡me faltaban las palabras!

- Si tan pacifista soy tal vez quieras ser tú la que castigue a Wyatt la próxima vez que su profesora te llame para decirte que se dedica a pegar a sus compañeros. Ponle en el rincón, déjale sin ir al parque, pero ni se te ocurra pegarle aunque le digas que se disculpe y te pasé por encima, gritándote a la cara que no va a hacerlo. – repliqué con mucho sarcasmo. Ella pareció entender mi punto, pero es evidente que mi tono no la gustó demasiado. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, ofendida, pero mi esposa siempre ha tenido mucho genio y aquella vez no iba a ser menos. Antes de irse, se giró y me gritó:

- ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Te preocupa más que tu hijo sea perfecto que lo que pueda haber hecho que se comporte así! ¡Y para que te enteres, es no ha sido el mejor castigo para enseñarle a no pegar!

Vale, tengo que reconocer que en eso último tenía razón. Yo mismo me lo había planteado. Pero, todo lo demás…¿En serio era un insensible? Me notaba enfadado. Enfadado con ella, y eso no era normal. Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo en la tierra, sin subir al Cielo. Cuando subía al Cielo al volver solía estar dos días como en una especie de nube. Entonces sí que era pacifista, y lo admito. Pasar demasiado tiempo en el Cielo no le hace bien a nadie, si luego va a bajar a la tierra otra vez. Y vale que nunca sería belicista pero…¿en serio eso era algo malo? ¿En serio mi mujer estaba usando mi supuesto pacifismo como una acusación? ¿De verdad había obrado mal al intentar que mi hijo no volviera a pelearse? Ya no sabía qué pensar, pero sentí que necesitaba despejarme, así que orbité a mi refugio, a lo alto del Golden Gate, y allí seguía horas después, observando cómo se ponía el sol.

Mis horas de soledad me dieron paz. Meditar siempre me hacía bien. Pude entender lo que mi esposa quería que yo viera: apenas le había dado importancia al motivo por el cual Wyatt se había peleado. Él había evitado decírmelo, y yo no le había insistido, ni siquiera cuando gritó "es malo" antes de que le castigara. Además, podía ser cierto que yo me ponía un poco más intransigente en asuntos relacionados con la violencia, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera malo. Quiero decir que no estaba mal que eso me hiciera enfadar si en cambio cosas como pintar en las paredes o jugar con mi móvil no me afectaban. Yo no solía ponerme serio con "las pequeñas travesuras", así que no me consideraba injusto. Pero, justo o no, era cierto que le daba mucha importancia al asunto de las peleas. Quizá demasiada, como cuando lo de la bola de cristal de Chris. Quizá tendía a trasladar todo hacia mi miedo porque Wyatt se volviera malvado. Mi bebé era mi bebé. Un trasto, una culebrilla adorable que tenía muchas cosas que aprender. Pero no era malo, y no debía temer que se volviera malo a cada segundo. Que se pegara con otros niños no le hacía malo: le hacía normal. Por Dios, si yo mismo había tenido alguna pelea en mi infancia…

Si yo hubiera visto a mi hijo llegar llorando en brazos de su madre, para luego ser testigo de cómo lo castiga, también hubiera estado predispuesto a defender a mi pequeño. Mi orgullo me hacía pensar que yo seguía teniendo más razón que Piper, pero había algo que no me podía perdonar: haberme ido. Haber hecho caso a mi niño cuando me dijo que no quería estar conmigo. Tendría que haberme quedado, consolándole. Se lo había prometido. Le había dicho que siempre me quedaría con él después de un castigo, hasta que se sintiera mejor. Pero aquella vez no se sentía mejor: pensaba que yo era malo y estaba enfadado conmigo. Y yo me había ido igual.

Eso fue lo que me hizo pensar que ya había estado fuera demasiado tiempo. Orbité de vuelta a casa. No me podía imaginar que todos me iban a estar esperando. Y cuando digo todos digo todos, cuñadas incluidas. Tenían una cara de preocupación enorme, y al verme noté su alivio. Comprendí que les había preocupado. Yo a veces me iba sin avisar por algún asunto con los de Arriba, pero en esos casos siempre volvía pronto para que supieran dónde estaba. Aquella vez me había ido antes de comer, después de una pelea, y volvía después de la hora de la cena. Eso había sido desconsiderado por mi parte. Iba a disculparme, pero …

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo Piper, llorando un poco, y se tiró a mis brazos. Eso era extraño. Ella no se solía disculpar. Para empezar, casi siempre tenía razón. Y cuando no la tenía siempre daba la vuelta a la situación de forma que parecía que la tuviera. – Lo siento, cariño, lo siento. No debí decirte eso. Estaba furiosa, no me gusta verle llorar, pero no fue tu culpa.

- Está bien, Piper. Lo entiendo.

- ¡Me has asustado mucho! ¿Dónde estabas?

- Tenía que pensar. No me di cuenta de que podía preocuparte. Perdona. – susurré, y la di un beso. Noté sus lágrimas mientras la besaba, y me sentí una mala persona. La mirada de Paige de "has hecho llorar a mi hermana" no contribuyó a que me sintiera mejor. - ¿Dónde está Wyatt? Tengo que hablar con él.

- Está en la cama, pero no creo que esté dormido.

Yo asentí, y orbité al piso de arriba. Mi bebé estaba bajo su colcha de elefantitos, abrazado a Bunny, su nuevo amigo inseparable, pero efectivamente no estaba dormido. Cuando me vio salió de la cama.

- ¡Papá!

- Hola, bebé. ¿No tienes sueño?

- Papá, no te vayas, no seré malo nunca más, pero no te vayas.

De haber sido posible, esa frase me hubiera matado. Por suerte, la ternura de mi bebé no era una de esas cosas que podían matarme, aunque sí podían estrujarme el alma. Me acerqué a él en dos zancadas y le di un abrazo.

- Nunca me voy a ir. Te quiero demasiado para eso. – argumenté, y le di un beso – Y no eres malo.

- Siento haber pegado a Mark. Mamá me ha explicado que al hacerlo sólo me estoy portando como él conmigo, y yo no quiero ser como él.

Eso despertó mis alarmas.

- ¿Como él contigo? ¿Mark te ha pegado, bebé?

- Mark me pega siempre – lloriqueó él – Y…y me dice que estaré solito y…y…y que si se lo digo a alguien me harán pam pam por chivato.

El clic de mi cerebro fue casi audible, cuando las piezas encajaron. Por qué de pronto usaba esa expresión para referirse a un castigo, por qué Mark "era malo", por qué yo lo era también, por qué no se quería disculpar con él, y por qué Wyatt nunca me había contado de sus peleas. Vale que mi niño no viniera diciendo "papá, he pegado a Mark", pero mi hijo solía contarme las cosas, incluso cuando pensaba que se podía meter en algún problema. Sin embargo con aquél asunto nunca hizo ni el intento, porque no quería que lo castigaran "por chivato". Porque si decía que había pegado a ese niño, tendría que decir por qué, y ese había sido el motivo de su silencio cuando le pregunté. Es más, probablemente mi niño se pensaba que el castigo había sido porque yo me hubiera enterado de sus peleas, y no por las peleas en sí mismas.

Maldita intuición de Piper. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener razón?

Me senté en la cama, y senté a mi niño encima.

- Nadie te castigará nunca por decir que alguien ha sido malo contigo, ¿vale, cariño? ¿Lo entiendes?

Wyatt asintió, con penita.

- Si alguien te hace daño, o hace algo que tú crees que no está bien, se lo dices a mamá, o a papá, o a la seño, o a algún adulto – recalqué, para asegurarme de que quedaba claro. Luego pasé al siguiente punto. – Tú nunca vas a estar solito, porque papá estará siempre contigo. Siempre.

En ese punto mi niño sonrió, y yo le di un beso en la frente.

- Y ahora lo más importante. Bebé, Mark ha sido malo contigo. Te ha engañado, te ha tratado mal, y te ha hecho daño. Ha estado mal, y yo sé que te hemos enseñado a defenderte cuando te hacen daño. Es importante que lo hagas cuando se trata de un demonio. Pero cuando se trata de una persona tienes que hacer algo diferente.

- Eso ya lo sé, papá. Por eso no he usado mis poderes contra él. – dijo mi niño, y yo caí por primera vez en ese punto. Cierto. Le di un abrazo.

- Wyatt, siento no haberte escuchado hoy, bebé. Creí a la seño y a ese niño, sin pensar que él podría haber sido malo contigo. Lo siento mucho. Pero me gustaría que entendieras que… pegarle no es la solución. Y… no sé cómo hacer que lo entiendas, hijo, porque la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien.

Cualquier que hiciera daño a mi niño enterraba mis instintos pacifistas muy muy al fondo.

- Yo sí lo entiendo, papá. Le he pegado varias veces, pero él me sigue tratando mal. Me tiene miedo, pero no quiero eso. Yo quiero caerle bien. Yo le caigo bien a todos. Quiero que sea bueno conmigo porque le caigo bien, no porque me tiene miedo. Además, si me porto mal con él luego me castigas, y tampoco quiero eso.

¿Y yo había pensado que mi niño era demasiado pequeño para entender mis explicaciones? Más bien, yo estaba demasiado sordo para entenderle a él. Mi bebé no dejaba de demostrarme día a día que era "bebé" sólo de nombre. La reflexión que acababa de hacer era perfecta. Era mejor de lo que yo podría haberle dicho nunca. Y me hizo sentir muy orgulloso.

Me quedé con él, leyéndole un cuento, y al final los dos nos dormimos en su cama. Yo me desperté cuando Piper le dio un beso a él, y otro a mí. Tiré de ella cuando se iba.

- No te escaparás tan fácilmente – protesté.

Ella me sonrió, y me dio otro beso, este último un poco menos maternal.

- Tenías razón ¿sabes? Tu instinto maternal nunca se equivoca. Ese niño le había hecho algo. Mañana iré a hablar con su profesora.

- No tenía razón, Leo – replicó ella – Tú no eres un insensible. Nunca lo serás, y nunca podrás serlo.


	7. Chapter 7: Despedidas

Desperté un poco confundido: recordaba haberme dormido en la habitación de Wyatt y sin embargo había despertado en mi cama. Luego me acordé de Piper entrando a la habitación de mi bebé y despertándome con un beso. Intercambiamos un par de frases y me fui con ella a nuestro cuarto. Y acababa de despertar junto a ella. Me puse de lado sobre el colchón y a observé dormir. Pensé en el día anterior, y en el susto que se había llevado cuando yo me fui después de nuestra discusión. A lo largo de los años, había acostumbrado a Piper a mis desapariciones, y aun así se seguía preocupando. Hubo una vez que estuve seis meses desaparecido. Aunque tuve un buen motivo, el miedo de que eso volviera a pasar la consumía. Cuando estás casada con un Anciano, son muchas las posibilidades de que un día se vaya al Cielo y no vuelva. Instintivamente, la di un beso en la frente, con cuidado de no despertarla, mientras me sentía la mayor basura del planeta. De pronto no soporté la idea de seguir tumbado junto a la persona a la que tanto daño hacía con mis idas y venidas, y me levanté de la cama.

Fui al cuarto de Chris. Mi bebé dormía boca abajo. Aunque es una postura perfectamente normal, mi lado sobreprotector se preocupó porque hundiera la cabeza en la almohada y dejara de respirar. Nada de pensar que soy exagerado ¿vale? Atendí muchos casos de bebés que morían por no poder respirar, o los hubiera atendido de no haber muerto casi antes de que mi carrera como médico comenzara. El caso es que era una posibilidad (aunque quizás estaba olvidando que Chris tenía tres años y no tres meses), y yo me inquieté. Intenté que se diera la vuelta sin despertarle, pero no hay una manera discreta de mover a alguien mientras duerme, así que, evidentemente, se despertó. Abrió sus preciosos ojos azules, y yo me pregunté una vez más de quién los habría sacado: yo los tenía verdes, y Piper marrones. Aunque el padre de ella los tenía azules. Ahí podría estar la explicación.

- Ey, bebé. Vuélvete a dormir ¿vale? Aún es pronto.

Chris asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa. Luego cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en la sábana. Verle hacer eso era algo que podría haber hecho durante horas o incluso días, pero si me quedaba por allí habría terminado por hacer algo que lo despertara de nuevo, así que decidí salir.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Wyatt y me llevé un buen susto cuando no le vi en su cama, ni debajo de ella, ni en el suelo porque se hubiera caído, ni en ningún otro rincón de su cuarto. Antes de poner a prueba mi corazón mágico inmunizado contra paros cardíacos, pensé con la cabeza, y cerré los ojos, buscando la esencia de luz blanca de mi pequeño. Le sentí en el piso de abajo. Cómo amaba ser un Anciano cuando eso me permitía encontrar a mis hijos sin problema. Bajé, y le encontré sobre el sofá, durmiendo abrazado a Bunny y sonriendo por algún sueño agradable. Probablemente habría orbitado allí mientras dormía. No sería la primera vez al dormir, perdían la capacidad de controlar su poder. Les llevaría un tiempo dominarlo. Era uno de los motivos por el que Wyatt nunca se iba a quedar a dormir con ningún amigo. El otro motivo era que no tenía amigos con los que hacerlo. Esa idea llevaba molestándome algunos días, pero quizá con más fuerza desde la conversación con su profesora. Un niño debe tener amigos, aunque sea para jugar. Le acaricié y decidí dejarle dormir ahí: se le veía muy cómodo. Pero me quedé junto a él, pensando que había sido un padre de mierda para mi niño el día anterior.

Había un buen motivo para que ese día yo estuviera algo decaído, protector y preocupado, todo eso a la vez. Llevaba en la tierra varias semanas. No dejaba de prolongar mi estancia, con la perfecta excusa de los demonios que nos habían atacado, pero había llegado la hora de volver al Cielo…por unos días. Yo era un Anciano. Se suponía que tenía que vivir en el Cielo, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, puesto que mi familia no podía venirse conmigo. Sin embargo había obligaciones que no podía eludir, y mis Hermanos me necesitaban. Juntos éramos más fuertes. Y yo también necesitaba subir ahí arriba a descontaminarme un poco de la vida terrenal.

Me resultaba tan difícil separarme de ellos…Aunque sólo fuera por unos días, me sentía horrible por hacerlo. Me sentía un padre y un esposo intermitente. Piper no se merecía eso, y mis hijos tampoco. Y lo que desde luego no quería era irme después de haberla cagado de esa forma al no entender los motivos de mi bebé para pelearse y al irme sin avisar preocupando a todos. Así que decidí que aquél día me iba a ocupar de que todo fuera perfecto.

Más animado al tener un objetivo, me fui a preparar el desayuno. No es que yo fuera un inútil en la cocina, pero cuando tu mujer es chef y no te deja ni poner un dedo en la comida, hay una clara falta de entrenamiento. Así que mis tortitas quedaron un poco espachurradas. Mis tostadas, un poco tostadas de más. Pero oyes, que el café me quedó perfecto. Eso lo hacía todos los días. Y el cola-cao también. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que el día anterior no había comido ni cenado, y mi estómago protestó. Mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pan me puse a pensar si sería posible que yo muriera de hambre. Creía que no, pero era difícil comprobarlo porque la sensación del hambre sí la sentía, así que nunca había estado mucho tiempo sin comer.

Empecé a escuchar algunos ruidos que me indicaron que ya no era el único habitante despierto de la casa. Subí arriba y me topé con Piper, que estaba a punto de entrar en el baño.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Huele a quemado? – me preguntó, y yo me ruboricé inevitablemente.

- Tal vez. Las tostadas se me han pasado un poco.

- ¿Has hecho el desayuno?

No sé si sonó sorprendida, agradecida, o contrariada. Tal vez las tres cosas. Yo asentí con timidez.

- Quiero que hoy sea un gran día.

Generalmente, uno esperaría un "gracias", o un "no hacía falta cariño" pero yo ya debería haber sabido que a Piper no la podía engañar ni por un segundo. Se me debió de ver demasiado el plumero, porque cualquier atisbo de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

- Te vas ¿no es así?

Intenté sostenerle la mirada, pero no pude. Simplemente no pude.

- Sólo por tres días, tal vez cuatro…- empecé, y me sonó a excusa.

- ¡Oh, Leo!

- Piper, se supone que debería vivir allí arriba. Me permiten bajar aquí demasiado a menudo…

- ¡Encima tendré que darles las gracias por robarme a mi marido!

- Volveré lo antes que pueda…

- Más te vale. Si no será mejor que no vuelvas – me amenazó. ¿He mencionado ya que mi mujer tenía MUCHO carácter? Y una sonrisa preciosa, eso también, y justo un momento después me dedicó una de esas – Vamos a ver ese estupendo desayuno hecho cenizas.

- Eh, ¡un respeto!

- No, si para un hombre de tu edad ya es todo un logro haber sabido encender la tostadora.

- Ja ja ja, qué graciosa. Ya había tostadoras en mis tiempos, que lo sepas. Y antes de casarme contigo sabía cocinar.

- ¿Antes de casarte conmigo? Mmm no me acuerdo de eso. Tú siempre has estado casado conmigo – bromeó, y me dio un beso breve, juguetón.

- Sí, eso parece – coincidí y la devolví el beso.

Bajamos, sonreímos al ver a Wyatt dormir en el sofá, y dejé que viera el estropicio. Quizás debería haber limpiado la cocina antes…Definitivamente, esa mancha de huevo en la pared no abalaba mi pose de "sé cocinar". ¿Cómo rayos habría llegado eso ahí? Al hacer las tortitas, seguramente…

- ¿Sabes? Para otra vez deberías limitarte a calentar la leche y sacar unos bollos de la despensa. – dijo ella, divertida.

- ¡Pero eso lo hago todos los días! Quería hacer algo especial…Cuando tú haces un desayuno especial, haces tortitas.

- Exacto, tortitas. No una masa deforme de algo que ni siquiera parece comestible.

Me sentí herido en mi orgullo. Piper siempre había sincera, pero no hacía falta serlo tanto ¿no? Pareció reparar en mi expresión de cachorro apaleado, porque me dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

- Sólo bromeaba, cariño. La primera vez que yo hice tortitas, una acabó en el techo. En serio.

Le devolví la sonrisa y ella la absorbió con un beso.

- Gracias - susurró, y probó una de las tortitas. – Deliciosa. ¿Me aceptas sólo un consejo?

- Claro.

- Para otra vez, ponles azúcar en vez de sal.

Yo abrí los ojos con horror. ¿En serio había cometido semejante error de principiante? Probé un poco y vi que era verdad. Me deprimí. Ya iba a tirarla a la basura cuando Piper me detuvo.

- Lo podemos arreglar – me dijo, y sacó una sartén. La puso a calentar con aceite mientras yo observaba. Luego abrió la nevera y se armó con un par de huevos. Los cascó uno contra otro con habilidad profesional, y los echó a la sartén. Una vez estuvieron fritos, los sacó con una espátula y puso casa uno sobre una montaña de tortitas. – Voilá: tortitas saladas. ¿Freímos un poco de bacon?

Observé a esa mujer recordando por qué me había enamorado de ella. Resolvía todos mis desastres. Tenía siempre una buena idea. Completaba toda mi esencia. Y, aunque pudiera parecer que siempre estaba a la gresca, en realidad nunca se enfadaba por nada. No en serio. Porque, pese a todo, Piper era un trozo de pan. O de tortita.

Terminamos el desayuno en equipo.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta cocinar contigo. Podríamos hacerlo más a menudo – sugerí.

- Ni hablar – protestó ella – Este es mi santuario.

Puse un puchero, aplicando una técnica aprendida de Chris cuando quería conseguir algo.

- Está bien. Alguna vez – concedió, rodando los ojos. Yo sonreí plenamente, y me fui a buscar a mis dos bellos durmientes.

Primero fui al sofá a despertar a Wyatt, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Dos piececitos detrás de las cortinas me informaron de que mi niño se había despertado juguetón esa mañana. Yo hice como si nada, y levanté la mantita del sofá.

- ¡Ay va! ¡Pero si Wyatt no está aquí!

Escuché una risita contenida, y empecé a caminar por la habitación.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? – actué, hablando más alto de lo que era necesario, como si no supiera que él me estaba oyendo. Me agaché para "mirar" debajo de la mesa, y en ese momento le escuché correr. No me di por enterado y de pronto sentí como algo se subía a mi espalda.

- ¡Buh! – exclamó mi pequeño, pretendiendo asustarme/sorprenderme.

- ¡Uy! Pero si es un mono. – dije, y le agarré hasta llevare de mi espalda a mi pecho, y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡No, cosquillas no! – protestó, entre risas.

- ¿Cómo que no? – pregunté, sin detenerme. – Voy a seguir hasta que digas "buenos días, papá"

- Ay jajaja Buenos jajaja buenos días, papá. – logró decir, y por fin le solté, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Buenos días, bebé. – saludé, y le di un beso - ¿Dormiste bien? Ya vi que hiciste una excursión nocturna.

- ¡He vuelto a despertar en el sofá! – anunció, como si yo no lo supiera.

- Me di cuenta. ¿Y qué tal se duerme ahí?

- Muy bien, papito. A Bunny le gustó mucho.

Yo sonreí.

- Me alegro. Ahora a desayunar, trasto – le dije, y le empujé cariñosamente. Le vi marchar corriendo hacia la cocina y se me dibujó una sonrisa aún más grande que la que tenía. Los niños pequeños tienen algo… algo que me recordaba la inocencia perdida o la bondad sin barreras…Creo que se debe a que aún no han pasado el suficiente tiempo en el mundo como para que éste les estropee. Aún son ellos mismos, sin apariencias, sin rencores, sin escudos, sin miedo al rechazo.

Subí al cuarto de Chris y le apreté suavemente el dedito del pie para despertarle.

- Hola, campeón. Hora de levantarse.

- ¡No! – protestó mi bebé.

- ¿No? ¿No quieres desayunar?

- ¡No "quero" cole!

- Pero si hoy no hay cole, campeón. Es sábado.

- Ah, "tonces" vale. – respondió Chris y salió de las sábanas. Rebuscó bajo la almohada hasta encontrar lo que quería: su querido chupete. Se lo llevó a los labios y se puso de pie. Yo bajé los barrotes de la cama para que pudiera salir sin dificultades y le di la mano para que bajáramos juntos. Por el camino, mientras observaba sin soltarle como Chris se desenvolvía con los escalones, pensé en el hecho de que no le gustara el colegio. A Wyatt le gustaba, más o menos. Aún eran pequeños. El colegio era poco más que dibujar y que te lean cuentos. Pero a Chris no le gustaba porque allí no podía hacer magia.

Justo cuando Chris terminaba de bajar el último escalón, escuché lo que me parecían gritos. Me extrañé, y cogí a Chris en brazos para ir más rápido a la cocina, que era el lugar de dónde venían los chillidos. La aguda voz de Wyatt se alzaba por encima de cualquier otro ruido.

- ¡No quiero! – decía, moviendo las manos porque Piper intentaba sujetárselas. - ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

Entró como en bucle, y le dio un manotazo a Piper. Reconocí los síntomas de una rabieta. Hasta los tres años las rabietas eran algo normal, una frustración del niño que no sabía expresar de otra manera. Más allá de esa edad eran un capricho, como en ese momento. Una forma de conseguir algo que era muy molesta e inefectiva. No sé por qué Wyatt seguía intentándolo si nunca conseguía nada así…

- Wyatt, tomarás cereales en cuanto te termines eso – explicaba Piper totalmente calmada, ignorando su llanto insistente. Señalaba el plato con dos tortitas, huevo, y bacon. Sinceramente si mi niño se acababa todo eso habría que estudiar su estómago por ser excepcionalmente grande para alguien de su edad. Por eso Piper le decía que los cereales iban después: para que no se llenara comiendo eso y luego estuviera demasiado lleno para comer lo demás. – Si al acabar tienes hambre, te daré los cereales.

- ¡No quiero! – repitió él. Yo me ponía nervioso cuando chillaba así, porque me daba la sensación de que se iba a hacer daño en la garganta. Luego se ponía a toser, y hasta se ponía rojo.

- Me da igual si no quieres, Wyatt, te lo tienes que comer – siguió diciendo Piper, sin perder la calma en ningún momento.

Entonces Wyatt la miró muy enfadado, y empujó el plato hasta tirarlo. Yo lo hubiera orbitado para impedir que cayera al suelo, pero aún tenía a Chris en las manos y no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Suspiré, mientras el plato se hacía añicos y la comida se esparcía por el suelo. Ese era "mi angelito". Costaba verle en ese momento como la cosa dulce de hacía unos minutos.

Senté a Chris en su sitio y observé como Piper se agachaba a recoger el destrozo con frustración.

- No, Piper. Va a recogerlo él. – dije, muy despacio, mirando a Wyatt. Mi niño me devolvió la mirada pero no se movió. – Ahora. Y luego le pondremos otro plato, y se lo comerá.

- ¡No quiero las estúpidas tortitas de mamá!

- No las hizo mamá, Wyatt, las hice yo. Y ya que piensas que la comida de mamá es estúpida no deberías comerla nunca más ¿no crees?

Eso descolocó un poco a mi pequeño. Creo que no se esperaba que las hubiera hecho yo.

- En esta casa es mamá quien cocina. Lo hace porque nos quiere y no pienso dejar que le hables de esa manera. Vas a disculparte, vas a recoger lo que has tirado, y vas a desayunar.

Wyatt recogió los pedazos con un movimiento de su mano, y los orbitó a la basura.

- No he oído la disculpa. – insistí.

- Es que está enfadado conmigo – explicó Piper – Porque le he dicho que no podrás llevarle al cine mañana.

- ¿Y por eso te enfadas con ella? – pregunté. ¿Qué culpa tenía mi mujer de que yo no pudiera llevarle? En fin, tampoco podía pedirle que actuara siempre con lógica a un niño de cinco años. Era normal que culpara al "mensajero". Normal, pero no aceptable. – Mamá tiene razón, Wyatt. No podré llevarte al cine, pero puede hacerlo ella, si es que aun quiere después de cómo la has tratado.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir con ella! ¡Quiero ir contigo!

- No puede ser, Wyatt. Y no puedes ponerte así ni tirar la comida porque mamá te diga que no. Discúlpate con ella.

Wyatt me echó un pulso de miradas, y debí de ganar yo, porque terminó por musitar un "lo siento" que no me sonó muy creíble.

- Es un comienzo. Ahora mamá va a prepararte otra vez el desayuno, y tú y yo vamos a ir tu cuarto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con desconfianza. Yo me había propuesto sinceridad total con él, así que suspiré, y me puse a su altura, para no intimidarle al mirarle desde arriba.

- Te voy a castigar por tirar la comida y llamar estúpida a mamá.

Le tembló el labio como si fuera a llorar otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Orbitó, y supe que se había ido a su habitación. Yo respiré hondo, como para coger fuerzas, y orbité también. Wyatt me recibió con un sollozo.

- ¿Pero por qué no puedo ir al cine contigo? – preguntó, lloriqueando. Le cogí en brazos y me senté con él en la cama.

- Porque tengo que irme, bebé. Serán sólo tres o cuatro días.

- ¿Te vas?

- Con los Ancianos.

Wyatt asintió, indicando que entendía. Yo evitaba decir "al Cielo", porque era algo que el asociaba con la muerte y no le quería asustar.

- Yo quería ir al cine contigo – protestó, con un puchero.

- Hay más días para ir al cine, Wyatt. Hoy mismo podríamos ir, si quieres.

Wyatt volvió a asentir y me miró con tristeza.

- Siento haber tirado tu desayuno.

- No era mi desayuno, bebé. Era el tuyo. Lo hice para ti, por eso me duele que lo hayas tirado sólo por un enfado. Además, mamá no se merece que te enfades con ella sólo por darte una mala noticia. No es su culpa.

- Lo siento – repitió mi niño, que parecía a punto de llorar. Me mataba verle así. Sólo un poco más, para asegurarme de que entendía…y luego lo más difícil.

- Mientras yo estoy fuera tú tienes que cuidar de mamá, y hacer que sonría. ¿Y me encuentro con que la insultas, la gritas, y tiras las cosas?

En ese punto Wyatt empezó a llorar. Le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Lo siento mucho – gimoteó. – No lo volveré a hacer.

- Sé que no lo harás. Espero que esto te lo recuerde – le dije, y le puse de pie. Le bajé el pantaloncito y la ropa interior, y le puse sobre mis rodillas.

SWAT

- A mamá no se la grita.

SWAT

- Si te dice que te tomes el desayuno, te tomas el desayuno.

SWAT

- No se tiran las cosas.

SWAT

- Y no se llama "estúpida" a la gente.

SWAT

Dejé la mano sobre su espalda y le acaricié haciendo circulitos. Lloraba muy bajito, con gimoteos más que con llanto. Le incorporé, le coloqué la ropa, y le envolví con mis brazos, como el pequeño bultito que era.

- No pasa nada por enfadarse, bebé, pero no podemos pagarlo con la gente que nos quiere. Sé que no te gusta que papá se vaya. Yo tampoco me quiero ir. Pero mamá no tiene la culpa. Ella sólo quería que desayunaras. Sé que te gustan más las tortitas que los cereales, por eso las hice. Así que eso que has hecho ha sido una rabieta, y ya sabes que si te pones así papá y mamá no te escuchan. Si hablas como un niño mayor, entonces sí.

Wyatt no dijo nada y sólo se encogió en mis brazos. Le di un beso.

- Vamos, bebé. Ya está, no llores. Con lo que yo te quiero.

- Haré sonreír a mamá – me dijo – Seré bueno con ella y me portaré muy bien.

- Lo sé, cariño. No tengo ninguna duda de eso.

Wyatt se acurrucó en mi regazo. Le mecí un poquito, y saqué un kleenex para limpiarle la carita. No tenía ninguna prisa. Estaríamos allí hasta que lo necesitara. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos salió de mis brazos y se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué le digo a mamá? – me preguntó, algo inseguro.

- ¿Qué quieres decirle?

- Que lo siento. Y que sí me gusta su comida.

- Creo que eso estará bien, bebé.

- ¿Me perdonará?

- Seguro que sí.

- ¿Y tú?

¿Cómo pueden los ojos de un niño mostrar tanta preocupación?

- Yo ya te he perdonado. Ven aquí, bebé – dije, y me le subí a los hombros. - ¿Así que quieres ir al cine con papá?

- Sí.

- Pues al cine iremos. Será una tarde muy guay. Pero te lo tienes que comer todo ¿eh? Las tortitas y luego si te caben, los cereales.

Casi pude ver cómo sonreía, a pesar de llevarle encima. Me enternecía que para él fuera tan especial pasar tiempo conmigo. Para mí también lo era.

Al llegar a la cocina le bajé, y observé. Wyatt caminó lentamente hacia Piper, que estaba de espaldas cogiendo algo, y tiró de su camisón, como para llamar su atención.

- Lo siento, mamá. – susurró. Luego me miró a mí, algo inseguro, y yo le sonreí. – Tú comida no es estúpida. Sabe mejor que la de papá.

Yo puse una mueca: otro que era demasiado sincero. Piper sonrió, y se agachó para darle un beso.

- Me alegro de que te guste, cielito. ¿Se te ha pasado ya el enfado?

Wyatt asintió, y me volvió a mirar. Entonces puso un puchero.

- Papá es malo – me acusó, y estiró los brazos para que Piper le cogiera.

Yo aluciné. Qué hijo más chaquetero* tenía. Ella le alzó en brazos y le mimó. Pequeño monstruito manipulador ¬¬. Pero era mi monstruito manipulador, y no pude contener una sonrisa.

- Pues no quieras saber cómo soy si no te veo ahí sentado y comiendo – advertí, más en broma que en serio. Aun así Wyatt se dio prisa en sentarse. Piper colocó un plato de tortitas frente a él. Suerte que había hecho suficientes para un ejército. Miré fijamente a Wyatt hasta que empezó a comer. Después, le acaricié la nuca, complacido.

- Están buenas – dijo Wyatt – Pero me gusta más cuando cocina mamá.

- A mí me "guta", papá – me dijo Chris.

- Gracias, campeón. Al menos alguien aprecia mis esfuerzos.

- Me "guta" mucho – añadió. Qué mono ^^

- Sólo te está haciendo la pelota. Le he dicho que tiene que tomarse la papilla de frutas y está viendo a ver si contigo tiene más suerte. – explicó Piper.

Tocado y hundido.

- Tú verás si te la tomas, campeón, pero ésta tarde vamos a ir al cine y sólo pueden venir los que se lo comen todo.

- "Tonces" tú no puedes. – dijo mi bebé – No has "desahunado".

Yo solté una carcajada, pero tuve que reconocer que tenía razón. Le revolví el pelo y me serví un plato. Probé mis propias tortitas, con los huevos y el bacon. A mí me sabían bien, jo.

Con un poco de paciencia, conseguí que Chris se terminara la papilla. Y dediqué el resto de la mañana a pasarlo bien con mis hijos. Tal como había prometido fuimos al cine. Y al final del día, mientras metía a cada uno en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo duras que son las despedidas, aunque sólo fuera por unos días. Realmente, no quería irme. Tenía ganas de hacer una rabieta como la de Wyatt. Le di un beso a mis bebés repitiéndome a mí mismo que era sólo por unos días. Luego fui a despedirme también de Piper.

* * *

**N.A.: Chaquetero es una persona que cambia de causa o partido por pura conveniencia.**

**inukaiser, me apunto lo de Melinda. Ya veré como lo hago, porque se llevan unos cuantos años. Salto en el tiempo, flashfoward, otro fic... Buscaré la forma de hacerlo ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Cielo y tierra

Tres días, dieciocho horas, cuarenta minutos, y doce segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que pasé fuera de casa. Vale, los segundos no los conté. Pero los minutos sí, y fueron exactamente esos. Hay que entender que el tiempo Allí Arriba no es igual que el tiempo en la tierra. Se tiene una concepción del mismo bastante diferente y el cuerpo se adapta a ello: en esos días no dormí ni necesité hacerlo. Pero, cuando me despedí de mis Hermanos para volver con mi familia, todo el cansancio me abrumó de golpe. Cuando puse los pies en la tierra (nunca mejor dicho), me embargó cierta tristeza, cierta sensación de vacío, propia del que prueba el chocolate y luego se alimenta de limones. Creo que la mejor forma de explicarlo es compararlo con un bajón de azúcar. Estaba allí, en el salón de mi casa, sintiéndome incompleto.

Pero entonces apareció mi familia, y ellos me completaron. Primero vi a Piper y me volví a enamorar de ella sólo con una mirada. Los ojos de Piper hacían que me enamorara de ella todos los días. Después vi a Wyatt, que literalmente se tiró a mis brazos con un salto increíble; menos mal que yo ya tenía práctica y le atrapé sin que se cayera.

- ¡Papi!

- Hola, bebé. Caray, sabéis hacer que uno se sienta querido. – dije y le di un beso.

Cuánto le había echado de menos. Piper se sumó al abrazo, y sentí que ese era mi verdadero Cielo….o casi, porque a quien no vi por ningún lado fue a Christopher. Le busqué con la mirada, pero me quedó claro que no estaba en la habitación. Intenté situar mi desordenado sentido el tiempo. Eran las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde, lo que significaba que mis hijos tenían que estar en casa, los dos. Y, si estaba en casa…¿por qué no estaba ahí, saludándome?

- ¿Y Chris? – pregunté al final, cuando no encontré ninguna explicación lógica para que no estuviera. Piper puso una mueca. Yo dejé a Wyatt en el suelo y mi sonrisa murió en ese instante, al notar la expresión de mi esposa.

- En la cocina.

- ¿Y qué hace allí? – insistí, extrañado, pero no esperé a que me respondiera y me asomé a la cocina.

Chris estaba en una esquina, sentado en una silla, mirando la pared. Yo parpadeé, asombrado. No es que nunca hubiera visto a Chris castigado en el rincón; yo mismo le había puesto ahí alguna vez. Pero sí es cierto que no era algo frecuente. Además uno tiene una extraña forma de pensar cuando se va fuera: uno siente que todo va a ir bien, que los hijos no van a dar problemas, que nada malo va a pasar. Como si porque uno lo deseara tuviera que ser cierto. Chris estaba llorando un poco, y daba tanta penita… Creo que el arma más potente que tienen los niños es lo monos que son y el aspecto angelical que no siempre se corresponde con la realidad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, campeón?

Al oír mi voz, Chris giró la cabeza. Me vio, y se le iluminó el rostro. Se levantó y corrió hacia mí de forma similar a como lo había hecho antes su hermano. Sin pensarlo un segundo le tomé en brazos. Chris lloriqueaba. Para mí era difícil saber si estaba siendo sincero o era todo un teatro. Me parecía raro que Piper no se sintiera inclinada a consolarle como yo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – repetí acariciándole la carita.

- Mamá se enfadó – protestó mi niño, con un puchero perfecto.

- ¿Se enfadó? – pregunté, en tono cómplice - ¿Y qué hizo?

- Me pegó – lloriqueó – Y me mandó al "ricón"

Doble castigo. Miré a Piper algo extrañado. Chris tendría que haber hecho algo realmente malo. Me debatí entre consolarle, regañarle, o intentar averiguar lo que había hecho. Consideré que lo mejor era la tercera opción.

- ¿Y por qué hizo eso?

- Porque es malaaaa – gimoteó. Su respuesta favorita. Piper y yo éramos malos, pero él no. Él nada de nada. Rodé los ojos.

- Dile la verdad a papá – exigió Piper, en un tono algo duro para mi gusto. No le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, sin embargo, porque siguió ella – Cuando he entrado a la cocina le he visto jugando con el cuchillo, y es la tercera vez en dos días. Entra, abre el cajón de abajo, se sube, abre el de arriba, y coge un cuchillo.

Aunque una minúscula parte de mí se sentía orgullosa de las habilidades de mi pequeño escalador, no me gustó nada lo que escuché. Estaba más preocupado que enfadado. Poníamos las cosas peligrosas como los cuchillos lejos de su alcance, pero era evidente que a medida que crecían adquirían más recursos para esquivar nuestras medidas de seguridad.

- Eso no puedes hacerlo, Chris – le dije, mirándole a los ojos. – Nunca más ¿de acuerdo?

Mi pequeño sorbió por la nariz, y asintió. Yo le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Ahora dale un abrazo a mamá. Ella no es mala, sólo se preocupa por ti porque te quiere mucho.

No muy convencido, pero con ojitos de cachorro abandonado, Chris hizo lo que le decía. Piper le achuchó con fuerza y pude sentir como poco a poco dejaba que su miedo, y por tanto su enfado, desapareciera.

- ¿Quién quiere ver una peli con papá?

Mi idea fue acogida con entusiasmo y así los cuatro fuimos al sofá a ver una película de dibujos. Wyatt me tomó por su nuevo sillón y jugueteaba conmigo y con mis manos, quitándome el reloj y volviéndomelo a poner. Al final, se quedó dormido encima de mí y Piper me explicó que no había dormido bien ni tampoco se había echado la siesta. Le mimé mientras dormía en mis piernas y no me levanté cuando acabó la película. Al cabo de un rato, llevado por el cansancio acumulado que tenía, me dormí yo también.

Desperté a la media hora porque Wyatt me daba calor. Con cuidado, me levanté sin despertarle. En el salón sólo estábamos los dos, así que me fui a buscar al resto de mi familia. Piper estaba limpiando el baño de arriba. Yo la sorprendí por la espalda y la di un beso en el cuello. La quité la bayeta y atrapé su muñeca con la mano derecha. Empecé a rozar su piel con mis labios y…..y vosotros no tenéis por qué saber lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi mujer ¬¬

El caso es que estábamos en un buen momento, pero no en el adecuado, y ella se separó lentamente, con una risita.

- Tengo que limpiar esto.

- Te ayudo.

- No. Mejor ve a ver qué está haciendo Chris.

Emulé al menor de mis bebés poniendo un puchero perfecto, pero Piper no cedió ante mis payasadas y se limitó a reírse. Yo me fui sólo porque sabía que continuaríamos donde lo habías dejado en cuanto nos fuera posible.

Busqué a Chris en su cuarto, pero no estaba ahí. Me recorrí la casa sin éxito, hasta que se me ocurrió mirar en la cocina. Le pillé en plena faena: había abierto el cajón de abajo, y se había subido, y estaba abriendo el cajón de arriba. Metió la mano y …

- ¡Christopher! ¡Deja eso ahora mismo! – ordené. Chris soltó el cuchillo y me miró. Se bajó de su escalera improvisada, y puso ambas manos en su espalda, en la pose perfecta del niño bueno. Y una porra. - ¿Qué te hemos dicho? – regañé, y me acerqué a él. Le cogí el brazo y le di una palmada, que fue suficiente para que empezara a llorar. – Nada de cuchillos. Eres muy desobediente. No, nada de pucheritos. Lo que has hecho está muy mal.

La fascinación de mi hijo por los cuchillos era algo que no entendía, y que me inquietaba. Era peligroso, y el asunto se agravaba porque fuera algo por lo que ya se le había castigado varias veces. Suspiré. Por lo visto no había sido suficiente. Le cogí en brazos y le llevé hasta una silla. Me senté, y le puse de pie delante de mí.

- Papá te va a castigar por desobediente, y por tocar algo malo y peligroso. Los cuchillos de la cocina son malos, y no se juega con ellos. Son más grandes que los que usas para comer, y aun así esos tampoco puedes tocarlos si no están mamá y papá.

Chris me escuchaba con la mano en la boca, todo lleno de lágrimas y babitas. Aparté su mano con delicadeza y dudé un segundo antes de hacerlo. Aún estaba a tiempo de darle dos golpecitos en la mano y decirle "no se toca", pero hasta donde yo sabía eso Piper ya lo había hecho, y ese mismo día le había dado un azote y le había puesto en la esquina. Mi niño tenía que aprender que había una consecuencia para lo que hacía, y definitivamente yo tenía que asegurarme de que no tocaba un cuchillo de nuevo. Tenía claro lo que debía hacer, y para el "cómo" debía hacerlo, me apoyé en lo que había hecho con Wyatt.

- Te voy a dar unos azotes – le dije. Intenté que mi tono de voz fuera meramente informativo, sin enfado. Como indicando "esto es lo que va a pasar y te lo digo sólo para que lo sepas".

Chris abrió los ojos y me miró de una forma que no supe descifrar. Parecía concentrado en mí, como prestándome toda su atención, pero había algo más. Me dio la impresión de que quería salir corriendo, pero no podía porque yo le sujetaba. Aunque tampoco sentí que intentara zafarse.

Llevé mis manos a su cintura y tiré de la gomita de su pantalón para bajárselo. Chris no se extrañó: yo le vestía y le desvestía todos los días. Pero sí que me miró con algo de curiosidad. Seguro que pensó "qué raro es papá, que me desnuda a estas horas".

- Te voy a poner sobre mis rodillas – continué, y luego recordé que Chris no sólo era más pequeño que Wyatt, sino que además era más miedoso, y tenía menos autocontrol. Lo veía en los juegos: Chris gritaba y chillaba cada vez que le hacía cosquillas, y se revolvía como una ardillita. Así que, pensando en mi bebé inquieto, decidí hacer algunas advertencias. – Yo voy a sujetarte. No voy a dejarte caer. Pero mientras estés en las rodillas de papá, tienes que quedarte quieto. No puedes tratar de irte ni poner la mano.

Le dejé unos segundos para que lo asimilara, y luego bajé también sus calzoncillos. Le empujé con suavidad para tumbarlo en mi regazo, de tal forma que su tripita estaba sobre mi pierna izquierda, y sus manitas se aferraban a mi pierna derecha. Creo que la lentitud de mis movimientos le calmaban de alguna forma, pero a mí me hacía pensar que estaba haciendo alguna clase de ritual, que era en si peor que el propio castigo. Recordé por qué lo estaba haciendo, y me di fuerzas. Levanté la mano derecha y la dejé caer con fuerza moderada sobre él. Mi palma abarcaba casi todo su pequeño trasero y me recordaba que a quien tenía encima era a un niño de tres años, así que no fui nada duro en aquél golpe, pero Chris soltó un gritito.

SWAT

- ¡No! ¡Quita! ¡No quero, nooo!

- Estate quieto, Chris. – dije, mientas le sujetaba. En realidad, no tenía que hacer mucha fuerza para retenerle ahí. – Te estoy castigando porque me has desobedecido, y a mamá también, y eso no se hace.

SWAT

La segunda palmada provocó que renovara su llanto y que diera pataditas. Sin la protección del pantalón le picaba mucho más, y aquello estaba siendo más intenso que los azotes de aviso que solíamos darle.

- Y los cuchillos no se tocan. Nunca, NUNCA, vuelvas a hacerlo.

SWAT SWAT

Consideré que era suficiente, y utilicé ambas manos para acariciarle mientras lloraba. Mi bebé, al notar que ya no le estaba sujetando, se levantó y se alejó de mí, mientras se restregaba los ojos con su puñito.

- Ven aquí, bebé, no te vayas.

Pude notar que la idea no le gustaba, pero no quería desobedecerme de nuevo, así que se acercó. Cuando le tuve de nuevo frente a mí le subí la ropa, y le di un beso. Le alcé y le senté encima de mí, mientas él lloraba, y lloraba, y amenazaba con acabar con todo el líquido que su cuerpecito pudiera tener almacenado.

- Ya está, campeón. Si te portas mal papá te castiga y eso es lo que ha pasado. Pero no hay que llorar por eso. Papá te quiere mucho y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Chris se apretó contra mi estómago y me rodeó con sus brazos, de una forma muy parecida a como Wyatt abrazaba a su peluche. A Chris no le gustaban los peluches, pero recordé que amaba su chupete, así que lo orbité y se lo di, pero ni siquiera lo quiso. Saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpié la carita. Luego hice que se sonara. Le mecí y le di palmaditas en la espalda, como se hace con los bebés para que se calmen. Poco a poco su llanto se fue suavizando.

- Papi – me dijo, y levantó la carita para mirarme.

- Dime.

- No "tes" enfadado.

- No estoy enfadado, campeón. Papá ya te ha perdonado. Pero me tienes que prometer que no vas a volver a coger el cuchillo. Es más, que no vas a entrar en la cocina si no estás mamá o papá.

- Pero a mí me gusta la cocina, papi – protestó.

- Pues me lo dices a mí y yo estoy contigo, campeón. Si a mí me encanta estar con mi bebé.

Chris me volvió a abrazar, indicando que el plan le gustaba. En ese momento entró Piper y Chris se apretó aún más.

- Papi, no le digas – susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no le digas.

- Es mamá, campeón.

- Pero no le digaaaas.

Yo me asombré un poco. ¿Le daba vergüenza? Pronto descubrí que no se trataba de eso sino de que no quería que Piper se enfadara al ver que había vuelto a hacer lo mismo. Pero no hizo falta decir nada, porque ella vio los cajones abiertos y ató cabos ella solita.

- Chris, ¿has cogido el cuchillo?

Mi bebé negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero lo has intentado?

Chris asintió, y Piper resopló.

- ¿Qué te he dicho, Chris? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo. ¿Lo sabes o no?

Mi niño dijo que sí con la cabeza, y pareció a punto de llorar otra vez, así que decidí echarle un cable.

- Ya no lo va a hacer más ¿verdad que no? Me lo ha prometido.

- Vale, genial, Leo. – dijo Piper, con sarcasmo, dirigiendo su enfado contra mí. – Te lo ha prometido y ya no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido eso a mí antes? Oh, espera, ¡porque ya lo intenté y no funcionó! Siempre haces lo mismo. Te pone ojitos y entonces…

- Le he castigado – corté yo. No sabía que diera la impresión de ser tan blando, pero supuse que era verdad. – No va a hacerlo más, porque le he castigado. Le he dado unos azotes.

Entonces, aluciné cuando los bandos cambiaron, y Piper dejó de querer estrangular a Chris para aliarse con él en mi contra.

- Pobre bebé. – dijo, y me le quitó de los brazos. Yo abrí la boca con indignación, mientras ella le llenaba de besos. Le hizo mimos, le sentó a la mesa, y le puso de merendar, que era para lo que había bajado inicialmente a la cocina. Cuando Chris estuvo distraído con un sándwich, Piper y yo aprovechamos para hablar.

- ¿Pobre bebé? - inquirí yo, alzando una ceja. - ¿Qué fue de la unidad de los padres a la hora de corregir a los hijos?

- Ya le habías castigado ¿no? Entonces es mi bebé. Mi bebé que necesita mimos porque su padre fue malo con él.

- ¡No fui malo! – protesté. Sabía que estábamos hablando medio en broma, pero sentía la necesidad de defenderme. – Sólo le… - me interrumpí cuando Wyatt, ya despierto, vino a merendar también. Piper le hizo carantoñas y le sentó en la mesa, y después yo me la llevé un poco aparte. – Sólo le di cuatro azotes.

- ¿Sin ropa? – preguntó ella, como para asegurarse. Yo asentí, algo inquieto. Estaba deseando ver su reacción, conseguir su aprobación, para estar seguro de que había hecho lo correcto. Ella suspiró. – Espero que no vuelva a hacerlo más.

Eso esperaba yo también. Volvimos a la cocina, y yo saludé a Wyatt revolviendo cariñosamente su espeso cabello.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- ¡Siii! Eres muy blandito, papá.

Me reí, y le di un beso. Si me iba mal como Anciano, siempre podía buscar trabajo como almohada portátil. Me senté entre él y Chris, y observé a éste último. No parecía triste, como Wyatt después de que le castigara. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y me sonrió. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, más tranquilo.

- ¿Está bueno? – le pregunté, señalando el sándwich. Él me miró con picardía, miró a su madre que estaba distraída en ese momento, y luego negó con la cabeza. Se llevó el dedo a los labios como diciendo "guarda el secreto". Solté una risita. El sándwich era de queso, y no se contaba entre los favoritos de Chris, que aun así se lo comió. Entonces yo, para hacerle de rabiar, fui al congelador y cogí un helado. Empecé a comérmelo ante la incredulidad de mi hijo, que frunció el ceño y me miró muy enfadado. Le guiñé un ojo, y saqué otro para él.

- Ah, eso "ta" mejor. – me dijo, muy serio, y se lo llevó a la boca. Yo estallé en carcajadas, y Piper, que había estado mirando, se rió también. Sacó otros dos helados para Wyatt y para ella y entonces, por fin, pude disfrutar de mi pedacito de cielo terrenal robado. Mi familia.


End file.
